


teach me more.

by dontgetsaltysweety



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Student Derek, Teacher Stiles, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Derek Hale
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgetsaltysweety/pseuds/dontgetsaltysweety
Summary: Stiles Stilinski ist Lehrer an der Beacon Hills High School. Er liebt seinen Beruf, es ist genau das, was er sich schon immer vorgestellt hat. Nur eins scheint seinem Glück im Wege zu stehen: Derek Hale. Dereks selbstbestimmtes Ziel war es wohl Stiles Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Er verhält sich respektlos gegenüber Autoritätspersonen, und scheint daran Spaß zu haben, vor allem, ihn zu provozieren. Zu Stiles Pech passiert ihm auch noch ein kleines Missgeschick, das irgendwie dafür verantwortlich ist, das ein viel größeres passiert. Teacher!Stiles X Student!Derek ;;;;





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die ersten Kapitel der Geschichte wurde schon mal auf einer anderen Seite veröffentlicht. Jetzt will ich sie fertigstellen, und überarbeite gerade die veröffentlichten Kapitel.  
> have fun.

1.

 

Schon wieder falsch. Stiles strich mit einem roten Stift die ganze Aufgabe durch. Genervt fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Es war sechs Uhr abends und endlich war er mit dem Korrigieren fertig geworden. Er wollte schon gestern die Tests zurückgeben. Je schneller er die Klausuren zurückgeben konnte, desto schneller konnten die Schüler aus ihren Fehlern lernen und sich verbessern. So war es gedacht. Nur zweifelte er daran, dass jemand wirklich mehr machte als das Minimum. Dabei nahm er es ihnen nicht übel. Er war nicht anders gewesen. Mehr Ehrgeiz und Disziplin würde ihnen auch nicht schaden. Er wollte eben sichergehen, dass sie ihr volles Potential nutzten.

Er schaute sich noch mal die letzte korrigierte Arbeit an. Derek Hale. Er wusste, dass ein Lehrer keinen Schüler bevorzugen sollte oder benachteiligen, aber … diesen Kerl konnte er nicht leiden. Oder er konnte Stiles nicht leiden. Sie standen auf Kriegsbeil, oder Ähnlichem. In seinem kurzen Lehrerdasein wurde ihm schnell klar, dass Derek zu den Art Schülern gehörte, die nur Probleme machten, und das auch noch genossen. Anfangs hatte er so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, das legte sich aber schnell.

Dereks schulisches Engagement sah folgend aus:  
Er redete rein, kam wann es ihm passte, wenn überhaupt, machte nie Hausaufgaben oder desgleichen, störte generell den Unterricht, seine Aufmerksamkeit lag überall nur nicht da wo es sein sollte ... die Liste war lang. Einmal kam er mit Blessuren und einer Fahne, so stark wie nach drei Tagen Festival. Stiles hatte schon alle ihm zur Verfügung gestellten Maßnahmen versucht: Verweis, Anruf, Nachsitzen. Aber in dem Alter brachten diese Maßregeln nicht viel und in Dereks Fall nichts. Und seine Eltern interessierten sich wenig für das Verhalten ihres Sohnes. Stiles hatte sie auch nie bei den Elternsprechtagen gesehen.

Das frustrierende daran war, dass Derek ein sehr intelligenter und hochbegabter Schüler war. Sozial war er einer der angesehensten Schüler der BHS, und wenn ihn eine Sache interessierte, dann war er nicht aufzuhalten.  
Am Anfang dachte Stiles, dass es an seinen Fächern liegt, nicht jedem liegen Mathe, Biologie und Wirtschaft, aber seine Kollegen hatten auch keine guten Worte für Derek übrig gehabt. Und er hat zuerst noch gedacht, dass sie übertreiben würden.

Was aber schlimmer war, war Dereks aufdringliche Art, wie er mit ihm umging. Er wollte nie zu den Lehrern gehören, die jedem ihrer Schüler Angst und Schrecken einjagten. Er wollte zu den „coolen“ Lehrern gehören. Wenn es so etwas gab. Aber er war zu jung, und er konnte sich einige Späße nicht leisten. Er hatte Angst, dass das nach hinten losginge.

 

„Es waren die schlechtesten Arbeiten, die ich in meiner Karrierenlaufbahn korrigieren musste!“, betonte Stiles und verteilte die korrigierten Blätter. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Wir haben seit drei Wochen das Thema behandelt. Wir haben viele Übungen dazu gemacht. Ich dachte, ich würde euch damit einen Gefallen tun. Eine leicht verdiente Note! Ich bitte euch, übers Wochenende die Arbeit noch mal durch zu arbeiten … d.h alle Aufgaben noch einmal nachrechnen und am Montag gehen wir sie gemeinsam durch.“

Er hörte sich wie sein alter Mathematiklehrer an. Furchtbar. Begeisterung sah anders aus. Das konnte er verstehen. Aber wenn ihn die Direktorin schon wieder ermahnen muss, dass die Klassenleistung bestürzend schlecht sei, dann hörte er sich lieber an wie sein alter Mathelehrer an.

Sein Blick schweifte durch die Klasse. Alle anwesend, außer Hale, der unentschuldigt fehlte. Es war Donnerstag und die erste Unterrichtsstunde für den Tag, selten das er hier war. Vor allem die ersten zwei Schulstunden mussten bei ihm eine furchtbare Allergie auslösen, da er meistens nur an diesen fehlte, oder zu spät kam.

„Nun. Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir die letzten Aufgaben noch einmal durch arbeiten. Holt die Bücher heraus ... fangt oben auf der Seite 46 an und arbeitet euch zur vierten Nummer runter. Wenn ihr Probleme habt, könnt ihr euch melden, aber einen Rechenansatz habt ihr die Seite vorher stehen. Bitte seit dabei leise ... und keine Partnerarbeit Greenberg.“ 

Damit drehte sich Stiles wieder um, hörte, wie die Schüler die Bücher aufschlugen und schrieb die Seitenangaben noch mal auf die Tafel.  
Er wollte zwar alles lieber mit den Schülern gemeinsam die Arbeiten durchgehen, aber er fühlte sich schon den ganzen Morgen miserabel. Zum Glück hatte er heute einen kurzen Arbeitstag und die nächste Stunde sogar frei. Und weil Hale nicht da war, herrschte eine angenehme Lautstärke in der Klasse. Keiner der Kommentare stellte, die nicht in ein Klassenzimmer gehörten, außer ein paar Gemurmel herrschte Ruhe.

Irgendwo konnte Stiles Derek verstehen. Er hat in den Akten gelesen, wie alt Derek war. Neunzehn. Er war zwei Jahre nicht in der Schule gewesen. Der Grund war nicht angegeben gewesen. Er hat die Freiheit so nah erleben können, ohne dass die Schule, oder Verantwortung, sich einmischen konnte. Dann muss er wieder in diese eingrenzende Institution, mit Jugendlichen die zwei Jahre oder sogar jünger waren als er. Das war sicherlich nicht einladend gewesen. Obwohl ihn auch keiner zwingt seinen Schulabschluss zu machen, er könnte aufhören. Natürlich war ein Schulabschluss wichtig, Stiles bewunderte ihn auch darum, dass er es versucht. Am Anfang mehr als jetzt, und doch trotzdem.  
Die Stunde verging so ruhig, bis kurz vor dem Ende klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein.“, sagte Stiles, doch niemand kam rein, stattdessen klopfte es noch einmal. Seufzend stand Stiles auf und machte die Tür auf, vielleicht konnte der Besucher die Tür nicht aufmachen, weil seine Hände zu beschäftigt waren. Sein Kollege hat sich z.B gestern den Overheadprojektor geliehen und ihn noch nicht zurückgebracht, wahrscheinlich war er es. Oder auch nicht.

„Danke, Mr. Stilinski. Wie angenehm freundlich.“, vernahm Stiles.

Derek Hale betrat das Klassenzimmer. Er trug eine enganliegende dunkle Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt, darüber trug er wie immer seine schwarze Lederjacke. Seine Tasche hing ihm lässig über der Schulter und er hielt zwei Pappbecher mit Kaffee. Die Sonnenbrille verdeckte seine Augen und er grinste seinen Lehrer frech an. 

„Mr. Hale ist ...“, setzte Stiles an, als er auch schon von seinem Schüler unterbrochen wurde.

„Ja, Mr. Stilinski, der zweite Kaffee ist für Sie ... oh ist das meine korrigierte Arbeit?“, er zeigte auf den Tisch. Seine Tasche rutschte ihm von seiner Schulter ab und fiel zu Boden, ohne dass er sich weiter darum kümmerte, stellte er den Kaffee ab und sah kurz das Blattpapier an. „Muss ich sie mitnehmen oder kann ich sie gleich da lassen ...“

Ein paar Sekunden und schon schaffte er es ihn zu provozieren. Er wollte gerade Derek zurechtweisen, als es zur nächsten Stunde klingelte. Sofort machte sich die anderen Schüler und auch Derek auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde. Stiles ließ sie. Dafür hatte er nicht den Nerv gehabt.

Stiles packte seine Sachen auch weg, als ihm der Kaffeebecher ins Auge fiel. Skeptisch betrachtete er den weißen Becher. Der heiße Kaffee roch angenehm. Er wollte sich sowieso eine Tasse machen, aber der Kaffee im Lehrerzimmer war nicht so gut, wie der aus dem neuen Coffeeshop. Um ehrlich zusein war der aus dem Lehrerzimmer abscheulich. Vorsichtig nahm er den Becher in die Hand.  
Ob er Derek trauen konnte? Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was dieser damit angestellt hatte … Ah, komm, du übertreibst Stiles, ermahnte er sich.  
Stiles wollte vorsichtig daran nippen, als plötzlich mehr von der heißen Flüssigkeit raus kam, als er erwartet hatte. Er verbrannte sich seine Zunge und ein Teil der Brühe kippte er sich auf sein weißes Hemd. Erschrocken sprang er hoch, und ließ den Becher fallen.

„Verflucht! Dieser Bastard von Hale!“, zischte Stiles. Jetzt hatte er sich auch noch die Zunge wegen diesem Kerl verbrannt. Und sein neues Hemd ...

„Na was muss ich da hören ... Das ist aber nicht sehr nett, Mr. Stilinski.“, hörte er es von der Tür kommen. 

Derek stand im Türrahmen und grinste ihn an. Verdutzt starrte Stiles seinen Schüler an.

„Oh verfluchte ....“, dachte Stiles und schluckte. 

Derek hatte seine Tasche vergessen und war zurückgekommen, um sie zu holen.  
„Sie haben wirklich meine Gefühle verletzt.“, fuhr er fort und machte eine Art pseudo- gekränkte Gäste, „Ich wollte ihnen mit dem Kaffee doch nur einen Gefallen tun.“, mit jedem Satz näherte er sich Stiles, „Und mich, obwohl ich doch nur Gutes tun wollte, als Bastard zu bezeichnen ist sehr unpassend. Finden sie nicht auch ...? Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, und Sie verletzen einfach meine Gefühle.“

Derek blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor Stiles stehen. Er musste hochblicken, da Derek etwas größer war als er. Dabei war er gar nicht so klein. Obwohl er sich gerade klein fühlte. Sein Herz raste und drohte ihm aus der Brust zu springen. Verflucht!

Es wird einen Aufstand im Elternbeirat geben, wenn diese davon erfuhren. Und da interessierte es niemanden, wie es dazu kam oder ob Derek ein Problemschüler war. Er konnte davon ausgehen, dass die Situation aus ihren Proportionen heraus geblasen wurde. Erst neulich gab es einen Fall, an einer benachbarten Schule, an der zwei Lehrer über einen Schüler gelästert haben, und deshalb suspendiert wurden.  
Aber, hey, vielleicht konnte er wieder beim guten Starbucks arbeiten, so wie früher, während seines Studiums.

„Hm ...“, Derek machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, und näherte sich immer mehr, bis Stiles gezwungen war nach hinten auszuweichen. Sein Rücken schlug auf die Wand, und dann konnte er nicht weiter fliehen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das die Eltern gern hören würden. Ein Lehrer bezeichnet einen Schüler als Bastard, obwohl er doch nichts dafür kann, dass sein Lehrer unfähig ist einen Kaffee zu trinken ...“, lachte Derek, schien sich zu amüsieren, doch Stiles antwortete nicht. Er konnte nicht. Sein Herz raste und er suchte verzweifelt nach einer Antwort oder Erklärung. Oder irgendetwas. Das war nicht gut … Eine Entschuldigung, das brauchte er.  
Egal, ob Derek es ernst meinte oder nicht, wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit kommt, ist er seinen Job los.

„Ich ...“, setzte er an, doch Dereks grünen Augen schienen sich immer mehr über ihn lustig zu machen. 

Grüne Augen, wie die Wälder aus seiner Kindheit, oder aber wie das grün einer Giftschlange. Ein Biss und das war‘s.  
Dereks Präsenz umhüllte ihn wie Zuckerwatte, und verklebte seinen Verstand. Zuerst bemerkte er Dereks Augen, dann waren es Dereks Lippen, die sich spöttisch zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Die zerzausten Haare, der Dreitagebart, welcher ihn um einiges älter aussehen ließ. Fünf Jahre? In etwa. Dereks Geruch. Er roch nach Minz-Shampoo, Zigaretten, Kaffee und … Derek. Sein Geruch erinnerte ihn an alte Autos, und Leder. Wälder und Herbst.

Es war eine unliebsame Angewohnheit, die Stiles, schon seit klein-auf hatte: Immer wenn er nervös war, schweiften seine Gedanke zu den unnötigsten Kleinigkeiten ab. So wie jetzt.

Stiles wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Derek irritierend von ihm abließ und seine Tasche holte, die er neben dem Pult gelassen hatte.

Mit einem „Noch einen schönen Tag, Mr. Stilinski.“, verabschiedete sich Derek und warf keinen Blick zurück. Stiles stand bewegungslos da, ließ seine Schulter nach hinten fallen und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Was zum ...“, flüsterte er, „Was war das …?“.

Dann packte er schnell seine Sachen ein und ging zum Direktorat, um sich für den Rest des Tages frei zunehmen. 

Er wusste es doch, er hätte lieber zu Hause bleiben sollen.

***


	2. Chapter 2

„Ist das geil! Zwei Stunden die ausfallen!“, jubelte Isaac. „Ist ja wie ein verlängertes Wochenende.“

Derek nickte. Klar fand er es geil, dass die letzten Stunden ausfielen, und das auch noch an einem Freitag, aber ...  
Es waren Stilinskis Stunden, die ausfielen, und Derek konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er das gut fand oder nicht. Neunzig Minuten, die er den Lehrer anstarren konnte. Zwei Schulstunden bei dennen sein Herz wie verrückt raste. Das fühlte sich immer besser an wie jedes Autorennen, bei dem er mit gefahren ist. Es lag sicherlich nicht an den spannenden Fächern. Seit dem ersten Tag, an dem Stilinski hier unterrichtete, spuckte er in seinem Kopf. Es fühlte sich an, wie damals als er sich in Leonardo DiCaprio verliebt hat. Und er hat noch irgendwo ein Poster liegen.  
Aber keiner durfte ihm das übelnehmen. Dieser Stilinski sah nun mal verdammt gut aus. Dereks Fantasie drehte jedes Mal durch, wenn er ihn sah. Das Tagträumen hat ihn schon einpaar Mal in unangenehme Situationen gebracht. Oh, ja! Stilinski war verdammt heiß. Und irgendwie auch niedlich. Und sexy. Und er sah … 

 

Das Problem war nur, dass er nicht an Derek interessiert war. Der Jüngere hatte schon so viele Andeutungen in diese Richtung gemacht. Sie waren deutlich genug gewesen. Doch es gab keine Reaktion von der anderen Seite. Nein, Korrektur: Es gab keine gewünschte Reaktion. Derek hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass Stilinski von ihm genervt war. Das hatte er so nicht beabsichtigt gehabt, aber es war auch immer amüsant zu sehen, wie der Lehrer die Fassung nicht zu verlieren versuchte.  
Derek seufzte.  
Am Ende beschloss er, dass es einfacher und sinnvoller, zu mindestens in seinen Augen, wäre, Stilinski zu meiden. Das hieß so viel, wie nicht zu seinen Unterrichtsstunden zu erscheinen.  
Gestern hatte er sich zum Beispiel vorgenommen Stilinski im Unterricht ein-bisschen zu ärgern, aber auf eine flirty-art. Das alles wollte er noch vor dem ersten Gong anstellen. Und dafür musste er überpünktlich an der Schule ankommen. Leider lief Nichts wie geplant und er kam knapp vor Schluss. Deshalb musste er improvisieren, und wenn er schon zu spät kam, dann machten fünf Minuten mehr oder weniger auch nichts mehr aus. Und dann ist die Sache mit der Tasche und dem Kaffee passiert.  
Er ist Stilinski noch nie so nah gekommen. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie alleine waren. Das waren sie noch nie. Derek konnte sich an keine Gelegenheit erinnern. Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass er sich so Zusammenreißen konnte. Er hat es sich auch so schön ausgemalt: Wie er ihn an die Wand mit seinem Körper presste, und dann sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihn brachte, die letzten Millimeter überwand ...  
Sein Lehrer hatte ihn mit riesigen, runden, braunen Augen - wie ein erschrockenes Reh - durch die Brille angeschaut. Doch bevor er die Kontrolle verlor, floh er aus dem Klassenzimmer. Das war das Schlauste gewesen, was er je gemacht hat.

 

„Hey! Denkst du, Stilinski ist meine 'twegen heute nicht zur Schule gekommen?“, flüsterte Derek zu Erika. Sie war seine erste Wahl gewesen, den Vorfall zu besprechen. Manchmal fühlte er sich wie ein verliebtes, pubertierendes Mädchen, bei der die Hormone die Überhand gewannen. Aber sie gab ihm oft genug gute Ratschläge, und dafür war er ihr dankbar.

„Wenn ja. Dann großes Lob an dich.“, meinte sie scherzhaft und hackte sich bei ihm ein, um besser in ihren Highheels laufen zu können. 

„Nicht, dass er denkt, ich hätte es ernsthaft gemeint.“, Derek ging auf ihre Bemerkung nicht ein. „Ich meine ... Es war doch klar, dass das ein Scherz war, dass das nicht ernsthaft gemeint war.“

„Dann stell das doch klar!“

Leichter gesagt, als getan. Leider konnte er im Internet keinen Stiles Stilinski finden, und er war zu ungeduldig, um länger zu recherchieren. Es gab aber noch einen Weg. Er musste tief in die Trickkiste greifen und so charmant sein, dass er bei den Erinnerungen daran, selber vor sich erschrak. Aber er schaffte es, die Sekretärin davon zu überzeugen, dass er die Adresse brauchte, um Unterlagen für sein Referat abzuholen.

 

Nun stand er am späten Nachmittag an der Haustür seines Lehrers, unentschlossen, ob er klingeln sollte oder nicht.  
Als er sich schon anders überlegt hatte, wurde die Tür aufgemacht und eine ältere Dame stand an der Tür. 

„Junger Mann, kann ich ihnen weirt helfen?“, fragte sie freundlich, und lächelte ihn an.

Derek nickte und erklärte ihr, dass er zu Mr. Stilinski wollte.  
Die Dame, die Mrs. Rutt hieß, brachte ihn zur Tür. Nebenbei erfuhr Derek dann auch, dass sie drei Katzen, eine Reihe körperlicher Beschwerden hatte, und das Stiles so nett war und ihr bei der Gartenarbeit half. Aber sie wollte natürlich nicht, dass er zu überanstrengte, und bestand darauf, dass sie ihm dabei half, ihr zu helfen.  
Mrs. Rutt klingelte an der Wohnungstür.  
„Es ist doch recht selten, dass Stiles Besuch bekommt. Aber wirklich schön, dass sie ihn besuchen kommen.“

Derek machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Dame zu korrigieren, auch weil genau dann die Tür auf ging, und seine Aufmerksamkeit wo anders gebraucht wurde. Stiles stand verschlafen in der Tür, noch immer in seinem Star-Wars Pyjama.

 

*

 

Verdutzt schaute Stiles auf seine Besucher. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Derek Hale stand an seiner Tür. Den abgelaufenen Fiebersirup hätte er doch nicht einnehmen dürfen. 

„Dieser netter junger Mann stand vor der Tür.“, erklärte ihm seine Vermieterin. „Ich habe ihren Freund gleich reingelassen. Ich hoffe, dass er sich gut um sie kümmern wird.“

Damit verabschiedete sich die ältere Dame und ging wieder in ihre Wohnung. Ließ die beiden Männer alleine zurück, in dem Glauben, dass Stiles Hilfe bekam. Sie standen noch eine Weile stillschweigend da, bis sich Derek räusperte. Was wollte er den hier?

„Also ... Stiles ... Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen ... Ob ähm ... Ob der gestrige Vorfall nicht dazu beigetragen hatte, dass du heute nicht in der Schule warst.“

„Es heißt Mr. Stilinski. Und, nein. Ich habe mir was eingefangen.“

Das war auch fast die Wahrheit gewesen. Die Sache von gestern, hat ihn natürlich auch beschäftigt. Er hat zwar nicht daran geglaubt, dass Derek die Sache so ernsthaft nahm, aber trotzdem hat er sich Sorgen gemacht. Was wenn doch ... Was natürlich lächerlich war. Da schätzte er Derek anders ein. Aber das musste Derek nicht wissen.

„Gut. Weil ich nur noch mal sicher gehen wollte, dass es klar ist, dass die Sache mit gestern nicht ernsthaft gemeint war. Wollte mir nur einen Spaß erlauben ...“

„Ich sollte mich trotzdem entschuldigen.“, warf Stiles ein, „Ich hätte meinen Schüler nicht beleidigen sollen.“

„Wie gesagt, ist kein Ding. Und ich hab schon Schlimmeres gehört.“

Wieder standen sie stillschweigend da. Stiles konnte wieder den Wasserhahn in seiner Küche tropfen hören, dabei hat er erst vor kurzem Schrauben nachgezogen.

„Also ...“, setzte er an, „Ich würde dich ja zu einem Tee oder Kaffee einladen, aber da ich krank bin, will ich dich nicht anstecken ...“

„Keine Sorge!“, warf Derek schnell ein, „Ich habe ein klasse Abwehrmechanismus. Ich mag Kaffee, ohne Milch, zwei Teeläufel Zucker.“  
Und bevor Stiles reagieren konnte, betrat Derek die Wohnung. Abwehrmechanismus ...

Derek setzte sich auf das Sofa, griff gleich nach der Fernbedienung und zippte sich durch die Kanäle, währenddessen stand Stiles in der Küche und machte einen Kaffee.

„Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen?“, fragte er sich und holte einen Kamillentee raus. Sein Hals fühlte sich noch immer rau an, und kratzte unangenehm. Und da er zu faul war zum Arzt zu gehen, müsste er sich mit anderen Mitteln helfen. Es war schon komisch Derek in seiner Wohnung zu haben, das hätte er sich nie gedacht, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wenn Derek nicht gekommen wäre, um die Sache richtigzustellen, dann hätte Stiles das ganze Wochenende darüber gegrübelt. Auch wenn er ihm jetzt Kaffee in einem Lieblings-Pyjama servierte. Er nahm sich ein Tablett und brachte die Tassen ins Wohnzimmer, stellte es auf den Couchtisch ab und setzte sich neben Derek. Ließ aber etwas Raum zwischen ihnen.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Das hätte er nicht gedacht, aber eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem die erste akward-Phase vorbei war, saßen sie nebeneinander und diskutierten über die letzten Baseball-Spiele. Derek war ein genauso leidenschaftlicher Baseball-Fan wie er.

„Ne.“, sagte Stiles, „Ich glaube, McCortney ist die bessere Wahl. Er hat einfach mehr Erfahrung und einen sicheren Schlag. Wenn es brenzlig wird, da bewahrt er den kühleren Kopf.“

„Aber Thomasen ist jünger, fitter und er ist ein Naturtalent. Mit ein-bisschen mehr Übung könnte er zehn mal besser sein als der Alte.“

„Pfft. Doch nicht die Grünnase.“

„Sei nicht so pessimistisch, und gib ihm eine Chance, lass dich überraschen.“

Die Diskussion wurde um einiges hitziger, als es sich herausstellte, das sie dasselbe Team anfeuerten: die Mets.

 

Als die Nachrichten gebracht wurden, und es damit zeigte, wie spät es war, stand Stiles auf. Es war wirklich spät geworden und auch wenn er sich mit Derek klasse unterhalten hat, musste er ihn langsam nach Hause schicken. Er selbst fühlte sich jetzt viel besser, er war nur müde. Derek nahm ihm das schmutzige Geschirr ab und bestand auf den Abwasch.

„Das übernehme ich!“

Stiles stand etwas perplex daneben, er schaffte es nicht, das Tablett festzuhalten: „Moment, das mache ich schon, immerhin bist du … ehm ... Gast.“

Doch Derek ließ sich nicht davon abhalten.

Stiles Küche und sein Wohnzimmer waren ein einziger Raum. Sie waren nur durch zwei Stufen von einander getrennt, sodass die Küche etwas höher lag. Ihm gefiel dieses Design. Erinnerte ihn an teure Loftwohnungen, die er oft in Immobilienmagazinen gesehen hatte. Eine kleine Illusion von Luxus. Auch wenn die Realität weit weg davon war. Seine Spülmaschine, zum Beispiel, ging schon nach der ersten Benutzung kaputt. Das war aber nicht seine Schuld gewesen, ehrlich. Er hat die Wohnung schon möbliert übernommen. Es war ein reiner Glücksgriff gewesen. Er hat schon gedacht, dass er die ersten Monate teuer im Motel verbringen musste. Und es gab hier in der Nähe nur eins, das Geistermotel. Darauf hat er keine Lust gehabt. Aber es ging noch einmal gut.   
Die Wohnung war recht modern eingerichtet, alle Stücke passten auf ihre eigene Weise zusammen. Der Sohn der Vermieterin ist ausgezogen und hatte all seine Möbel dagelassen. Stiles hat auch nach dem Grund gefragt, nicht dass da irgendwelche krummen Dinge liefen, und er später in irgendetwas geriet. Aber alles war in Ordnung: Ihr Sohn hat, mit seinen 22 Jahren, ein Glücksgriff in einem Aktiengeschäft macht, dann ist er sofort nach Amerika abgehauen. Ob er dort an die Wallstreet ging oder das süße Leben genoss, ist wohl noch nicht ganz geklärt worden.  
Jedenfalls hat sich Stiles nur ein paar neue Sachen besorgt: eine Matratze, eine neue Klobrille, und ein neues Sofa. Selbsterklärend.

Da saß er nun zu Derek gedreht, der in der Küche hantierte.

„Da hatte jemand keine Lust sein Geschirr abzuspülen.“, bemerkte Derek als er den Stapel in der Spüle sah.

„Lass es einfach liegen ...“, sagte Stiles und legte sein Kopf nach hinten an die Sofalehne. Er hat es vergessenoder besser gesagt er hat es gekonnt ignoriert. Man sollte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, immerhin war er krank.

„Ist schon ok. Ich muss Zuhause auch das Geschirr spülen. Ist ja auch nur fair, da meine Schwester für uns immer kocht.“

Überrascht zog Stiles seine Augenbrauen hoch. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass Derek beim Haushalt mithalf. Schwierig sich ihn dabei vorzustellen. Obwohl, Stiles konnte das jetzt mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen.  
Und er hatte auch eine Schwester ... Interessant. Stiles erinnerte sich, wage, daran, dass ein paar seiner Kollegen so etwas in der Art mal erwähnt hatten ... Aber was es genau war ...

„Du hilfst im Haushalt mit?“

„Hey! Was soll der Unglaube in deiner Stimme.“

Stiles wollte ihn gerade daran erinnern, dass er ihn nicht duzen sollte, doch er war zu müde und eigentlich, wenn er zu sich ehrlich war, war es ihm egal.  
So wie Derek dort am Waschbecken rumhantierte ... Dereks Schultern waren unverschämt breit und er fragte sich, ob Derek trainierte. Kein Neunzehnjähriger war, von Natur aus, so gebaut, oder? Wahrscheinlich machte er eine Sportart, oder er trainierte im Fitnessstudio. Dort sollte sich Stiles auch mal wieder anmelden, sonst geht er noch wie ein Hefeteig auf. Er stellte es sich schon bildlich vor.  
Wenn Stiles zurückdachte, wie er in Dereks Alter ausgesehen hatte ... zwei ganz unterschiedliche Welten.  
Sein Blick folgte Dereks Rücken weiter nach unten ...  
Moment.  
Stopp.  
Stiles zur Hölle ..., fragte er sich.  
Er stöhnte kurz auf und drehte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er kniff fest die Augen zusammen und versuchte, verbissen die Fakten über Vogelspinnen aufzurufen, die er letztens bei Wikipedia gelesen hatte. Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust, als ob er etwas verbotenes getan hat. Was auch nicht so abwegig war ... Aber, nein, er dachte an ‚Theraphosidae‘ und an nichts anderes.

Nächstes Wochenende gehst du wieder mit Scott feiern ... Du sitzt hier und greifst schon einen deiner Schüler an, beschloss Stiles und Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seiner Haut. Er musste unbedingt duschen und den Schmutz seiner Gedanken abwaschen.

Kurze Zeit später driftete Stiles in einen schlaf-ähnlichen Zustand. Kurz bevor er in einen tieferen Schlaf fiel, spürte er eine angenehm sanfte Berührung an seinen Lippen.

„Hm.“, seufzte Stiles, hielt aber seine Augen geschlossen und genoss, bis die Zahnräder in seinem Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten anfingen.

Stiles schlug seine Augen auf und verschluckte sich an einem Aufschrei, den er fast von sich gegeben hat. Derek stand über ihm gebeugt, beide Arme neben Stiles Kopf an die Sofalehne abgestützt. Seine Augen lagen auf gleicher Höhe mit Stiles und sie starrten einander an. Diese grünen Augen, die von den dichten schwarzen Wimpern umrandet waren … Dereks Miene hellte sich mehr und mehr auf, und wieder lag dieses leicht spöttische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Also wenn ich an deiner Speichelbildung beurteilen müsste, würde ich sagen, dass jemand einen netten Traum hatte.“

Verdutzt hielt Stiles Dereks Blick stand, fuhr sich aber mit dem Handrücken über seinen Mund. Und tatsächlich war es unter seinem Kinn etwas feucht. Er hat mal wieder im Schlaf gesabbert. Unangenehm peinlich.  
Seine Wangen röteten sich.

„Es heißt 'SIE'“, konterte Stiles schwach.

Derek lachte kurz und stieß sich von ihm ab.

„Also auch, wenn ich dir gerne beim Schlafen zusehe, muss ich los ...“

Verärgert über Derek, oder auch sich, ließ Stiles seine Bemerkung unkommentiert.

„Klar.“, gähnte Stiles und streckte sich. Dann folgte er Derek zum Flur, wo sich der Jüngere anzog und kurze Zeit später auch schon verschwand.

***

Geräuschvoll knallte Derek die Autotür zu und ließ sich in den Beifahrersitz nieder.

„Hey, Vorsicht mit der Tür! Und schnall' dich an, ich habe keine Lust wegen dir den Führerschein zu verlieren.“, herschte ihn seine Schwester an. 

Laura saß in ihrem Arbeitsoutfit im Auto und trug ihren roten Lippenstift nach. Derek diskutierte diesmal nicht mit ihr und hoffte, dass sie ihn die Autofahrt über in Ruhe ließ. Als sie nach seinem Tag fragen wollte, bekam sie einen wichtigen Anruf aus New-York.

Dereks Gedanken aber waren noch immer in Stiles Wohnung. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Er wollte doch endlich damit aufhören und jetzt hat er seinen schlafenden Lehrer geküsst. Na ja ... so ganz auch nicht. Das kann man kaum als einen Kuss bezeichnen, aber das wird seine Fantasien wieder in Fahrt bringen. Ein Rosa färbte langsam seine Wangen und ein hochzufriedenes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Kurz wägte er es ab, seine Schwester, um Rat zu fragen, wie man einen älteren Mann verführte, entschloss sich aber dagegen. Das wird er auch schon alleine herausfinden.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

„Ok. Das bekommst du hin.“, dachte sich Stiles. „Du hast Schlimmeres überstanden.“

Es war Montag. Stiles hat all seine Willenskraft zusammen genommen und ist zur Arbeit gegangen. Er hatte sich nicht von der komischen Situation einschüchtern lassen. Wie gesagt, er hat schon Schlimmeres überstanden und das war nur halb so schlimm. Es lag nicht daran, dass er es sich nicht leisten konnte zu fliehen.  
Er musste unbedingt wieder aus dem Haus.  
Dieses vor sich dahin existieren tat ihm nicht gut. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Umstellung von Großstadtleben (wie New-York) zu (im Vergleich) Dorfleben, so schwierig sein wird.

Er bekam es einfach nicht aus dem Kopf; diese dämliche Idee. Aber das konnte nicht stimmen, er halluzinierte, Wunschdenken. Nein: Er war einfach unter-vögelt. Es gab sicherlich schon Vorfälle, in denen Männer Halluzinationen bekamen, nachdem sie eine längere Zeit abstinent waren.  
Aber, dass es so schlimm mit ihm war, hätte Stiles nicht gedacht. Ein Schüler. Und nun träumte er von Sachen, die ihn eindeutig in das Fegefeuer werfen werden oder sonst wo hin.  
Deswegen musste er auch raus. Zum Glück hatte Scott das kommenden Wochenende Zeit.  
Nur musst er unbedingt die Stunden mit der 12ten Klasse überstehen. Es wird nicht das leichtest sein. Wer auch immer den Stundenplan erstellt hat, hatte wohl was gegen Stiles. Wie der Zufall es wollte, hatte Stiles mehrere Stunden in der Woche die Zwölfte. Sollte angeblich besser sein, wenn man nicht so oft Lehrer wie Fächer wechselte. Er unterrichtete diese sogar manchmal mehrere Stunden hintereinander.

„Hoffentlich kommt Derek nicht ... Ich brauche Zeit und Abstand ...“, was für ein erwachsenes Verhalten, dachte er sich.  
Leider hat Derek beschlossen, diese Woche brav zur Schule zu gehen. Pech für Stiles. Als er das Chemie-Labor betrat, saß Derek, zu seiner Verwunderung, in der ersten Reihe und redete mit einer Mitschülerin.  
Stiles stockte nur kurz, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und ging geradewegs zum Lehrerpult.  
Er spürte Dereks gleißenden Blick auf sich, ignorierte ihn aber gekonnt, und versuchte seiner Routine nachzukommen.  
Seine Sorgen waren unberechtigt. Derek verhielt sich nicht auffällig.  
Nein nicht ganz. Das war es ja! Es war sehr auffällig: Er machte nämlich nichts. Weder war er im Unterricht störend, noch beteiligte er sich. Er saß einfach auf seinem Platz und schrieb still schweigend die Hefteinträge ab. Aber sonst nichts. Die ganze Woche lang. Aber vielleicht fiel ihm das nur auf, weil er sich auf ihn konzentrierte. Denn den anderen Schülern fiel es nicht auf, wie ihm selbst.  
Das verunsicherte Stiles. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war.

 

„Scott! Wenn ich heute nicht flachgelegt werde, werde ich von dem nächstgelegenen Hochhaus springen!“, verzweifelt klammerte sich Stiles an sein Cocktailglas.

Scott lachte über ihn: „Übertreib nicht. Außerdem bin ich dabei! Wenn du mit mir als Wingman Keinen abbekommst, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter ... aber das wird nicht geschehen!“

Er klopfte Stiles aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
Sie sind etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde raus gefahren. Und saßen in einer kleinen Barn in der nächstgelegenen Großstadt. Scott erzählte ein wenig von seinem Leben und seinem neuen Job. Stiles hörte zu, seine Augen lagen aber auf der Menschenmenge.

„Na, ja. Ich denke, in ein paar Jahren werde ich eine eigene Praxis aufmachen. Ich brauche erstmal … Erfahrung und eine gewisse Routine. Ich hab ja noch immer Angst, dass mich Hamster zu Tode beißen.“

Stiles lachte. Das ewige Problem der Hamsterphobie.

„Und was ist mit dir? Hast du dich schon eingelebt?“, fragte er.

„Hm. Ja. Alles bestens.“, Stiles kaute auf seinem Strohhalm. 

Er debattiert schon die ganze Zeit mit sich, ob er Scott alles erzählen sollte. Dabei wusste er nicht mal was, es zu erzählen gab. Nein. Es gab nichts.  
Scott schaute ihn nicht wirklich überzeugt an.

„Ich musste einfach mal raus. Das ist alles. Es gibt nicht unbedingt eine Auswahl in Bacon Hills. Weißt schon … “

Scott lachte. 

„Keine Sorge. Dafür bin ich jetzt da.“, er klopfte Stiles aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

*  
„Nein, wirklich! Stiles hat das echt getan!“, enthusiastisch hob Scott sein Bier. „Sein Sieg brachte mir 50$! Für einen Studenten ein Vermögen.“

„Ja. Aber vergiss nicht, was darauf folgte…“, Stiles musste bei dieser Erinnerung lachen. Er lag dann drei Tage im Bett und hat ältliche Seminare verschlafen. Aber das kommt davon, wenn man ihm nicht glaubt, dass er in 5 Minuten einen Kasten schaffen kann. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er vorher und naher noch Jägermeister getrunken hat. Wer weiß.  
Deren gegenüber lachte. Er war um die 40, hatte asch-braune Haare, die schon etwas grau marmoriert waren und ein breites warmes lächeln. Stiles musste zugeben: Mit Scott an seiner Seite, konnte er sich sicher sein, dass es ein guter Fang wird. Sein Gegenüber war durchaus jemand, den man gerne länger anschaute.

Scott nahm sein Handy raus. Und betrachtete es kurz. „Oh. Ich muss kurz was erledigen.“

Er nahm seine Sachen, zwinkerte Stiles zu und verschwand. Wahrscheinlich fuhrt er gleich nach Hause.

„Du hast ja doch mehr Ausdauervermögen, als man es dir ansah. Oder ist das schon zu lange her ...?“

„Hey!“, sagte Stiles gespielt beleidigt. „Natürlich hab ich Ausdauer. Ich kann es dir ja zeigen.“

Er trank den letzten Schluck und stand auf. Kurz drehte sich der Boden. In seinen Ohren rauschte es. Er war vielleicht doch etwas angetrunkener, als er gedacht hat. Trotzdem diesen Abend wird er richtig beenden. Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken zeigte er auf die Tanzfläche. Sein gegenüber grinste, stand auf und folgte Stiles.  
Ein kleines Areal ist zum Tanzen abgegrenzt worden. Es ging eine Stufe runter. Stiles stolperte leicht, doch der Fremde fing ihn auf. 

„Hey, Vorsicht.“, sagt er und stellte ihn auf die Beine.

„Daanke…“, nuschelte Stiles. Wie war noch mal sein Name ...? A. … Ar… Egal. War so wieso wichtig.  
Er zog den Fremden weiter in das Innere der tanzenden Menge. Die Musik war nicht unbedingt sein Geschmack. Doch der Alkohol half ihm dabei das zu vergessen.  
Er bewegte sich zu der Musik und ließ sich von ihr leiten. Der Fremde war ein guter Tänzer und konnte sich leicht an Stiles Bewegungen anpassen. Ihre Körper bewegten sich zusammen und Stiles spürte mehr und mehr, dass er eigentlich gar nicht tanzen wollte, immerhin hat er das heute anders geplant. Er zog A an sich und lehnte und schmiegte sich an ihm. Stiles näherte sich an As Ohr und raunte genau, das was er auch dachte: „Irgendwie will ich dir doch nicht meine Ausdauer auf der Tanzfläche beweisen. Wie wäre es wenn wir, wo anders hingehen.“

Sein Gegenüber spannte sich kurz an. Dann nahm er Stiles an der Hüfte und zog ihn wieder aus der Menschenmenge heraus.  
Perfekt. Dachte sich Stiles.  
Sie gingen zurück an ihre vorherigen Sitzplätze, um ihre Jacken zu holen.  
Er hob gerade seine Jacke auf und überlegte sich, auf was er den jetzt Lust hatte, als ein Arm um seine Schultern gelegt wurde. Mit einem Ruck wurde er nach hinten gezogen, bis sein Rücken gegen den Fremden aufschlug.

„Stiles!“

Erschrocken und ertappt drehte sich Stiles, soweit es ging um und blickte auf ... Derek Hale, der hinter ihm stand.

„De ... Derek.“, kam es stockend aus seinem Mund. A. hielt inne und drehte sich acuh um, als ihm auffiel, dass Stiles ihm nicht folgte.

„Ja! So was aber auch!“, sagte Derek in einem überspitzt überraschten Ton. „So ein Zufall, nicht wahr.“

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Stiles geschockt. Nein! Dachte er sich. Nicht er!

„Na was wohl.“, sagte Derek. Er drückte ihn näher an sich, so dass Stiles einen Teil seines Gewichts auf Dereks Oberkörper verlagern musste. „Feiern.“

Stiles schluckte. Sein vernebeltes Gehirn versuchte eine Logik dahinter zu finden. Derek konnte gar nicht hier sein. Stiles war doch extra rausgefahren. Er wollte doch von allem und jedem davon laufen. Jetzt lag er aber fast in Dereks Armen. Stiles entwand sich Dereks Griff und wich einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Ich bin Derek.“, Derek streckte A seine Hand entgegen. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. Seine Augen blieben davon unberührt.

„Gabe.“

Oh. Dann war das doch kein A … ist aber Stiles eigentlich auch egal gewesen.  
„Hey, wie wäre es, wenn wir einen trinken. Ich lade ein.“, sagte Derek und bestellte gleich.

 

„Wer ist…?“, doch bevor Gabe seine Frage zu ende stellen konnte, war Derek wieder zurück.

„Sie bringen es gleich an den Tisch.“

Stiles biss seine Zähne zusammen. Derek wird das ihm nicht verderben!  
Er wollte sich an seinen Stuhl setzen, als Derek sich vordrängelte und sich selbst dort platzierte. Dadurch musste Stiles an den einzig anderen freien Stuhl. Dieser war am weitesten von Gabe entfernt und dafür aber viel näher an Derek.

„Also Stiles… Was hat dich den hier her verschlagen? Ganz ehrlich für mich war das auch eine Überraschung gewesen dich hier zusehen.“

Stiles machte seinen Mund mehrmals auf und zu. Wie ein Goldfisch im Goldfischglas. Er wollte nicht, dass Derek ihn mit Du ansprach. Aber er konnte, ihn auch nicht korrigieren. Das würde komisch rüberkommen. Sie waren außerhalb vom Schulmilieu, aber das änderte nichts. Stiles war sich sicher, dass er nur schnell diese Getränke trinken musste, und dann konnte er gehen. Er und Gabe. So ist es geplant.

„Das geht dich nichts an.“, gab Stiles zurück.

Derek nickte kurz. Stiles versuchte ihn streng und vorwurfsvoll an zuschauen. Er musste doch wissen, dass es unangebracht war ihn so anzureden. Es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Zum einen war er schon zu sehr angetrunken. Da fiel es einem schon schwer genug, sich auf den Beinen zuhalten. Zum anderen schaute ihn Derek so… so intensiv an. Sie waren so dunkel, dass Stiles das Grüne nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Und sie waren so hart. War er sauer?  
Derek drehte sich dann zu Gabe um. Es lag eindeutig eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft.

„Also. Gabe.“, sagte Derek. „Machen wir Small-Talk?! Als was arbeitest du?“

„Kleiner, ich glaube kaum, dass dich das was angeht.“, sagte Gabe genervt.

„Ah, verstehe, also arbeitslos.“

 

„Derek!“, geschockt starrte Stiles ihn an. Was soll das?!  
„Was?!“, gab Derek zurück. „Wenn er es nicht sagen kann, dann ist das doch dann die logische Schlussfolgerung.“

Gabe stand auf.  
„Ganz ehrlich darauf habe ich jetzt keine Lust.“ Er sah sehr wütend und genervt aus.

„Nein, warte, Gabe…“, Stiles wird es nicht zulassen, dass Derek ihm den Abend versaute. „Derek geht schon.“

„Nein, tue ich nicht.“, mischte dieser sich ein.

„Hier, sind ihre Getränke.“, bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, kam die Kellnerin mit den Schnapsgläsern. Unnötigerweise rutschte Derek mit seinem Stuhl weiter zu Stiles, obwohl die Kellnerin genug Freiraum hatte, um an den Tisch zu kommen. Sie stellte die einzelnen Gläser vor die Männer. 

„Danke.“, sagte Derek. „Sorry, sorry. Ich bin schlecht in Small-Talk.“

„Gabe, lass uns einfach gehen. Ok?“, Stiles nahm seine Jacke.

„Nein. Ich gehe. Alleine. Und du klärst das mit deinem eifersüchtigen Freund oder Ex, was auch immer, alles ab. Auf sowas habe ich keine Lust heute.“, sagte Gabe und nahm seine Sachen.

„Was?! Nein?! Gabe?! Das verstehst du falsch…“, Stiles versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten, doch Gabe ließ sich nicht überreden, und dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Enttäuscht starrte Stiles ihm hinterher. So sollte es doch nicht laufen.

 

„War sowieso ein Loser“, hörte Stiles von der Seite. Er drehte sich um und schaute auf den schwarzen Hinterkopf. Derek saß einfach nur da und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Tischoberfläche. Eine ungeheure Wut kochte in Stiles Magen. Er war furchtbar wütend. Trotzdem, er biss seine Zähne zusammen und sagte nichts. Er hatte viel zu sagen, aber erst einmal braucht er frische Luft.  
Wutentbrannt trat er aus der Bar. Die frische Luft tat gut. Gierig atmete er diese ein. Füllte seine Lungen mit ihr.  
Der Abend fing doch so gut an …  
Er ging langsam die Straße runter. Die Musik wurde immer leiser. Er brauchte was zu trinken. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie durstig er war. Verdammt, er hätte sich an der Bar doch Wasser bestellen können…  
„Stiles!“, hörte er seinen Namen. Er ignorierte es und ging weiter, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Stiles!“, er wurde umher gerissen. Derek stand vor ihm. Er war leicht außer Atem und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Stiles sagte nichts. Dazu war er zu wütend. Auch wenn die kalte Luft es etwas geschwächt hat.

„Stiles… ich… es tut mir leid. Ich wollte d… Ihren Abend nicht vermasseln… ich … es … sorry… ich weiß nicht…“, entschuldigte sich Derek. Er nahm Dereks Hand und entfernte sie von sich.

Ja, es sollte ihm auch leidtun. Er hat Stiles Abend ruiniert. Und, ja, Stiles war angepisst. Aber so wie Derek da stand, glaubte er ihm, dass er sich aufrichtig entschuldigte. Seine Wut wurde gemildert, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass alles Ok war.  
Er war irritiert… Und der Alkohol in seinem Blut half ihm auch nicht beim Denken.

„Ich weiß auch nicht…“, versuchte es Derek noch mal.

Eine Stille entstand.

„Soll ich Sie nach Hause bringen?“, fragte Derek dann.

Stiles war auf einmal müde. Sein Kopf und seine Knochen wollten sich endlich auf das weiche Bett legen. Gähnend rieb er sich die Augen. „Hast du nicht was getrunken?“

„Es war nur ein Bier, vor einpaar Stunden…“

Stiles hatte auch andere Möglichkeiten. Er konnte Scott anrufen. Aber der schlief schon. Abgesehen davon, dass er nachfragen wird, wieso es dann doch nicht geklappt hat. Er konnte in ein Hotel und Scott erst morgen anrufen… Aber er wollte in kein Hotel. Taxi zu war zu teuer. Außerdem hatte Derek alles verbockt, da konnte er sich auch ravagieren.

„Aber ich will noch irgendwohin, wo ich mir Wasser kaufen kann.“, sagte Stiles.

Auf Dereks Gesicht breitete sich Erleichterung aus.

„Ich habe im Auto Wasser.“, sagte er. „Wir müssen hier entlang.“

Derek ging voraus und Stiles trottete hinter her. Ein leichtes Zippen breitete sich in seinen Schläfen aus. Na hoffentlich wird der Kater morgen früh nicht all zu schlimm. Während sie zu Dereks Auto gingen, schweifte Stiles Blick auf Dereks Rückseite.  
Er trug ein graues T-Shirt und eine schwarze Hose. Sein Rücken sieht gut aus. Dachte Stiles. Sein Blick wanderte weiter nach unten. Der ist auch nicht schlecht. Fügte er in seinen Gedanken hinzu.  
Ertappt drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite. Doch seine Augen fielen immer wieder zurück.  
Sie gingen knapp fünf Minuten. Stiles nutzte die Zeit ,um etwas auszunüchtern. Derek blieb neben seinem schwarzen Cameron stehen. Ein sehr schönes Auto. Ein sehr passendes Auto für Derek.  
Dieser machte den Wagen auf und holte aus dem Kofferraum eine Wasserflasche. Die er Stiles gab.  
Er bedankte sich und nahm gierig die Wasserflasche. Mit großen Schlucken trank er aus ihr. Das tat gut. Wassertropfen liefen ihm am Mundrand zum Kinn herunter. Dann fiel ihm Derek im Augenwinkel auf. Dieser stand mit leicht geöffnetem Mund da und beobachtete ihn. Sein intensiver Blick verursachte Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut. Er senkte die Wasserflasche und wischte über seinen Mund. Lautlos reichte er Derek die Flasche. 

Von einem Moment auf den anderen änderte sich die Stimmung. Eine ungreifbare Spannung lag in der Luft. Stiles wurde es heiß und kalt zugleich. Er schaute in Dereks Augen und wusste, dass dieser das gleiche spürte. Derek bewegte sich wie in Zeitluppe und trat auf ihn zu. Nur war sein Ziel nicht die Wasserflasche, sondern Stiles.  
Er hatte keine Zeit alles richtig zu begreifen, als sein Gesicht schon in Dereks warmen Händen lag. Dereks Geruch schlug wie eine Windböe gegen ihn und umgab ihn wie eine Blumenwiese im Sommer. Er roch leicht nach herbem Parfüm, Alkohol, Rauch und noch etwas, das Stiles in dem Moment nicht richtig zuordnen konnte.  
Dereks Hände glühten heiß auf seinen Wangen. Stiles Herz schlug heftig gegen seine Brust.  
Er blickte zu Derek auf. Er wusste, was gleich geschehen wird. Er wollte es. Sein Blick senkte sich von Dereks Augen zu seinem Mund.  
Quellend langsam näherte sich Dereks Gesicht. Stiles schloss die Augen. Zuerst spürte er den heißen Atem des Mannes und dann dessen Lippen.  
Zart drückten sie sich auf seine. Stiles ließ es geschehen. Er erwiderte den Kuss. Zuerst war es nur ein vorsichtiges Herantasten. Die zarten Berührungen sandten heiße Schauer über Stiles Rücken. Wie elektrische Stromstöße spürte er ein Ziehen und zippen im Unterleib. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, wie bei einem tiefen Fall. Aber auf eine gute Art und Weise.  
Dereks kurze Bartstoppeln fühlten sich rau auf seiner Haut an, seine Lippen dagegen weich. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als er die feuchte Zunge an seinen Unterlippen spürte.  
Schockiert aber auch erregte drehte er seinen Kopf weg. Keuchend rang er nach Luft. Sein Herz raste und seine Wangen glühten. Er spürte Dereks Lippen und heißen Atem auf seiner Wange. Der war genau so außer Atem wie Stiles.  
Verdammt.  
Sie standen einige Zeit so unbewegt da.  
Stiles versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sammeln und zu ordnen. Mit einem Ruck wich Derek einen Schritt zurück.

"Wir sollten fahren.", raunte Derek.

Er entriss Stiles die Wasserflasche. Während er mit großen Schritten um das Auto ging, trank er die Flasche aus. Und warf sie weg, bevor er ins Auto stieg und die Autotür laut zu schlug.  
Stiles selbst brauchte noch einige Sekunden, bevor er sich in den Beifahrersitz begab. Die Autofahrt verlief in einem bedrückenden Schweigen. Nur das Radio rauschte leise im Hintergrund.  
Sein Kopf drehte sich. Ihm war übel. Zum Teil wegen dem Alkohol. Seine Hände umklammerten den Gurt. Das war nicht gut. Das wusste er. Aber er konnte sich auf Nichts konzentrieren. Er erwischte sich einige Male dabei, wie er seine Lippen berührte.  
Er schloss seine Augen. Das Rauschen des Radios und der Straße wiegten ihn in einen kurzen Schlaf.  
Er wachte erst auf, als der Motor zum Stillstand kam. Orientierungslos öffnete er seine Augen. Seine Wohnung lag vor ihnen. Stiles rührte sich aber nicht.  
Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Er musste den Kuss ansprechen. Je Früher desto besser. Er wusste einfach nicht wie. Wie soll man den das ansprechen? Derek saß unbewegt am Steuer und schaute aus der Windschutzscheibe.  
„Derek…“, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Er musste richtig handeln. „Das… Wir sollten heute einfach vergessen. Es war falsch…“  
Das war das Richtige. Das wusste Stiles. Und er hoffte, dass Derek das auch wusste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Vorsicht, es wird explizit :P
> 
> ***

Stiles krachte mit seinem Rücken gegen die Wohnungstür, noch bevor er Atem holen konnte, waren Dereks Lippen auf seinen. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entkam Dereks Kehle. Das Geräusch durchfloß seinen Körper wie flüssiger Honig, und verklebte ihm seine Sinne. Alleine dieser Laut verlocke Stiles, dazu an der verbotenen Süße zu kosten. Wie konnte er dem nur widerstehen? Wollte er das überhaupt? Stiles versuchte, die Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche zu fischen. Derek machte es ihm nicht leicht: Küssend und leckend widmete er sich Stiles Hals. Dereks Bart kratzte an seiner Haut, und Dereks Lippen entflammten die Stellen. Er wollte mehr davon, mehr von Derek. Automatisch legte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, legte seinen Hals frei und gab Derek mehr Raum. Ohne Stiles Hände, die noch immer damit beschäftigt waren den verdammten Schlüssel zu finden, und den offenen Hals, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Derek Stiles zum Stöhnen brachte. Derek’s Zähne gruben sich kurz und tief in sein Fleisch, schmerzvoll und lustvoll zugleich, entkam ihm ein Laut, der jeden Pornodarsteller erröten ließe. Derek quittierte ihn mit wohllustigen Seufzer.  
Sein Verstand war benebelt. Der junge Lehrer konnte nicht denken und handeln, seine Hände waren am Zittern, er wollte sie auf Derek legen, den fremden Körper berühren, aber dafür brauchte er den Schlüssel. Dafür müssten sie in seine Wohnung rein.  
Endlich. Das verfluchte Ding war in seiner Jackentasche.  
Er drückte Derek von sich, der dagegen protestierend knurrte, er zog ihn wieder an sich. Ihre Mitten berührten sich, drängten sich aneinander.

Stiles lehnte sich nach hinten, und legte bestimmt seine Hände auf Dereks Brust, damit er den Schlüssel sah. Derek nickte und ließ ihn los, aber nicht ohne, ihn zu küssen. Dann konnte Stiles an Nichts mehr denken. Fordernd drängten sich Dereks Lippen gegen seine eigenen. Er vergrub seine Zähne in Stiles Unterlippe, zog daran. Stiles stöhnte. Gierig erwiderte Stiles das Spiel. Derek nutze die Gelegenheit ihre Zungen zu vereinen. Unverschämt stieß er sie gegen Stiles. Als sie sich von einander trennten, leckte Stiles über seine Lippen. Den Blick auf Dereks gehälftet, er fragte sich, ob dessen Lippen genau so in Flammen standen, wie seine.  
Wen interessierte noch Dereks Alter, wen interessierte Stiles Job. Es zählte nur noch dieser Moment. Morgen wird er sich darum kümmern müssen, aber er verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran, was Morgen geschehen wird. Das war jetzt irrelevant. Eilig sperrte er die Wohnung auf, die Tür stieß er energisch auf, so dass sie gegen den Jackenständer schlug.

„Ups ...“

Er vernahm ein leises, nervöses Lachen hinter sich, und dann spürte er, wie Derek seine Arme auf seine Hüften legte, und dessen Nasenspitze an seinem Haaransatz. Stiles lehnte sich der Berührung entgegen, und ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

„Wir sollten rein.“, nuschelte er, regungslos mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er Dereks Wärme an seinem Rücken.

„Hm.“, seufzte Derek. „Das sollten wir.“

Trotzdem rührten sie sich nicht. Das Licht im Flur schaltete sich mit einem leisen Klicklaut aus und beide standen im Dunkeln, zwischen Flur und Wohnung. Die Straßenlaternen warfen kaum Licht in die Wohnung, nur Licht und Schatten konnte unterschieden werden. Wenn Stiles sich jetzt umgedreht hätte, hätte er nicht Dereks zerzausten Haare, die geweiteten Pupillen und die roten feuchten Lippen sehen können. Und das war gut. Derek sah zu verführerisch und heiß aus, und er hätte ihn an Ort und Stelle besprungen. So hatten sie die Möglichkeit es wenigstens bis zum Bett zu schaffen.  
Stiles griff nach Dereks Hand und setzte sich endlich in Bewegung, zog Derek mit sich. Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe, das Licht anzuschalten. Hoffentlich hatte er Nichts auf dem Boden vergessen gehabt, über das sie stolpern konnten.

„Ist es gut gewesen, dass ich erst gestern das Bett frisch bezogen hab?“, fragte er spaßhaltshalber, mehr sich, als den anderen. Er betrat nervös sein Schlafzimmer, Unsicherheit gelang an sein Bewusstsein.

„Beides?“, lachte Derek und drehte ihn wieder zu sich, sodass sie sich wieder gegenüberstanden. 

Derek zog ihn mit der einen Hand an seinen Körper, mit der anderen umrandete er Stiles Wangen, und brachte ihn behutsam an sich heran. Sie standen sich nur wenige Millimeter gegen über. Stiles spürte Dereks warmen und feuchten Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Sein eigener ging abgehackt und stoßweise. Sie verharrten so. Dereks Lippen luden ein, geküsst zu werden. Warum küsst du mich nicht? Fragte er sich. Fragend blickte er zu Derek auf. Die vollen, schwarzen Wimpern warfen lange Schatten, malten Wälder, auf dessen Wangen. Derek bemerkte Stiles Augen auf sich, und sah auf. Auch in dieser Dunkelheit erkannte Stiles diesen schelmischen Glanz, mit dem er ihn manchmal ansah. Herrausfordernd. Und er konnte endlich mitspielen. Er überwand die letzten Millimeter und küsste Derek. Derek überließ ihm die Führung, erwiderte den Druck dessen Lippen, und ließ sich führen. Nur kurz und vorsichtig wagte Stiles seine Zunge nach vorne, leckte kurz über Dereks Lippen, die leicht geöffnet, einladend, ihn schon erwarteten. Kurz berührten sich ihre Zungenspitzen. Sein Verstand schwamm gerade in Ecstasy, und er wollte mehr von dieser Droge haben. Er hatte keine Angst daran zu ertrinken, das war sicherlich ein angenehmer Tod.  
Stiles drehte abrupt seinen Kopf weg. Begierig rang er nach Atem. 

„Derek ...“, hauchte er. 

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht, was er als Nächstes tun sollte. Derek half ihm bei der Entscheidung. Er legte seinen Kopf in Stiles Halsbeuge und küsste sich an seinem Hals hoch zu seinem Ohr, wo er sich festsaugte. Dereks Atem kitzelte ihn, aber genau dort war Stiles empfindlich. Er legte seine Hand auf seinen eigenen Mund, um keinen verräterischen Laut von sich zu geben. Trotzdem konnte er ein leises Wimmern nicht verstecken.  
Dereks Hand lag auf Stiles Brust und seine andere ließ er nach hinten wandern, und zog Stiles das Hemd aus der Jeans. Als Derek seine Hand unter den dünnen Stoff legte und Stiles Dereks Finger auf seiner nackten Haut spürte, durchsickerte ihn ein Schauer, wie ein Wasserfall, seinen Körper. Langsam ließ Derek seine Finger unter den Hosenbund gleiten und kniff vorsichtig in Stiles Hintern. Automatisch rückte er noch näher an den anderen Körper.  
Er sehnte sich danach, die fremde Haut zu berühren. Ungeduldig zupfte er an Dereks Ärmel herum, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, als das jedoch nicht zu funktionieren schien, stöhnte er frustriert auf. Er wollte Dereks Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren, er wollte Dereks Haut auf seiner Zunge schmecken. 

Schwer machte Stiles einen Schritt nach hinten und spürte die Bettkante an seinen Schienbeinen. Er zog tief Luft ein. Ihm war schwindelig, seine Knie fühlten sich zu weich an, sie konnten unmöglich sein Gewicht halten. Aber das war auch nicht mehr nötig, als er sich rückwärts aufs Bett niederließ und Derek von unten beobachtete, der noch immer unbewegt an gleicher Stelle stand. Unschlüssig sah er zuerst auf Stiles runter, dann griff er nach hinten und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. Seine Haare wurden dabei noch mehr durcheinandergebracht, als sie es schon waren. Als er einmal kurz in Dereks Haare greifen konnte, haben sie sich, unter seinen Fingern, seidenweich angefühlt. Es lockte ihn, seine Hände wieder darin zu vergraben.

Verunsichert stand Derek vor ihm. Das Hemd hielt er schützend vor dem Oberkörper. Seine Oberarme lagen frei.  
Mit einer letzten, endgültigen Bewegung schmiss er das Hemd zur Seite und schritt auf Stiles zu. Berauscht beobachtete Stiles Derek, wie er sich auf ihn zu bewegte, wie sich dessen Muskeln, unter der Haut anspannten. Derek ließ sie bewusst spielen, das schmeichelte Stiles. Er konnte es nicht widerstehen dies zu kommentieren.

„Trainierst du?“, fragte er neckisch. 

„Etwas“, hauchte Derek.

Stiles Blick folgte der dunklen Spur, die vom Bauch zu Dereks Lenden führte.  
Heiße Vorfreude breitete sich in Stiles Magen aus. Ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper und sein Blut sammelte sich mehr und mehr in seiner eigenen Leistengegend. Sein harter Schwanz wölbte sich unangenehm gegen die dunkle Jeans.

Derek blieb vor Stiles stehen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war dabei ganz auf Stiles Gesicht gerichtet. Als ihm klar wurde, dass Derek ihn die ganze Zeit beobachten musste, errötete er. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt zu gaffen, aber Derek sah zu erotisch aus, um nicht zu gaffen.

Stiles beugte sich vor und schaute zu Derek auf, bat damit still um Erlaubnis, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und behutsam mit seinen Lippen Derek unterhalb seines Bauchnabels küsste. Er spürte, wie Dereks Muskeln sich anspannten und eine Gänsehaut sich auf seiner Haut bildete und wie er leicht erschauderte. Ermutigt durch Dereks Reaktion ließ er seine Lippen weiter nach unten gleiten. Küsste jeden Millimeter von Dereks Haut, zog den herben, maskulinen Duft ein. Ließ sich davon verzaubern, und wie ein Kolibri ans Nektar locken.  
Als er am Hosenbund an kam, blieb er stehen und tauchte mit seiner Zunge fester gegen Dereks Unterbauch ein. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen durchzog die angespannte Stille. 

Er öffnete Dereks Hosenknopf, hielt aber dann gleich inne und blickte auf. Derek beobachtete ihn mit dunklen Augen, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet.  
Er spürte starke Arme auf seinen Schultern, die ihn bestimmt nach hinten drückten. Sobald sein Rücken auf der Matratze aufkam, lag Derek über ihm und seine Lippen lagen auf Stiles. Dieses mal dominierte Derek den Kuss und Stiles gefiel es mehr den je. Heiß und feucht war ihr Kuss, entlockte Stiles ein kehliges Stöhnen. Als Derek sich zurückziehen wollte, ächzte Stiles gefrustet auf und legte seine Hand um Dereks Nacken. Er war damit nicht einverstanden. Sie mussten nicht mit dem aufhören, was ihnen beiden so gut gefiel.

Er zog Derek wieder an seine Lippen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Derek ließ es kurz mit sich machen, dann wanderte sein Mund zu Stiles Ohr, wo er an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Er konnte ein Halbstöhnen- Halbkichern nicht unterdrücken. Dereks Bartstoppeln kitzelten ihn, aber genau an der Stelle darunter lag eine seiner erogenen Zonen.

Kurz dachte er daran, dass Derek um Jahre älter aussah, als er es tatsächlich war. Und das war schlecht. Als der Gedanke sich formte, folgte ein weiterer gleich nach: Derek war sein Schüler!

„Scheiße!“, fluchte Stiles und versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
Derweil ließ Derek von dem Ohrläppchen ab und saugte sich weiter nach unten. An seinem Schlüsselbein angekommen, biss er rein. Stiles stöhnte auf. Das war mehr als genug um Stiles von seinen Gedanken abzulenken.

Er lies seine Hand über Dereks Bauch wandern, hin zu seinen Brustwarzen, die er mit leichtem Druck umkreiste. Derek stöhnte tief. Ein weiterer heißer Schauer lief über Stiles Rücken. Ihm gefiel Dereks kehlige Laute, er wollte mehr davon hören.  
Er fühlte es, er wusste es, lange wird er ihr Spiel nicht spielen können. Es war zu lange her, dass er einem Mann nahe gekommen ist und Derek sah zu gut aus und wusste, was er machen musste, um Stiles um den Finger zu wickeln. Mit einem kraftvollen Ruck zog er an Dereks Hosenbuntschleife, sodass Dereks Mitte gegen Stiles Oberschenkel stieß. Sofort drückte sich Derek noch fester und enger gegen Stiles Bein und ließ seine Mitte bestimmend gegen sein Bein kreisen. Dereks Stirn lag gegen Stiles Schlüsselbein gepresst und leises Wimmern entwich dem Jüngeren. Gut zu wissen, dass er nicht der Einzige war, den die Sache hier mit nahm.

„Stiles!“, stöhnte er, dabei wurden seine Stöße und kreisende Bewegungen immer intensiver und heftiger. Dann stoppte er abrupt, und schaute Stiles in die Augen. 

Dereks Pupillen waren so groß, dass man seine Augenfarbe nicht erkennen konnte. Heftig keuchend und nie den Blick abwendend, lies er seine Hand an Stiles Körper hinunter wandern. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Dereks Augen abwenden. Dunkles Verlangen schlummerte darin.  
Als Derek seine Hand bestimmend auf Stiles Beule legte und fest zupackte, flatterten seine Augenlider und er verdrehte sich beinahe die Augen.

„Fuck!“, stöhnte er laut.

Stiles Hüften drängten sich automatisch stärker gegen Dereks Griff. Die Enge in seiner Hose wurde immer unerträglicher. Der dicke Stoff der Jeans war fest und unangenehm gespannt.  
Derek ging kurz auf Abstand, aber nur um Stiles störende Hose aufzumachen und diese ihm endlich auszuziehen. Stiles selbst nutze die Zeit und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. Nur die Unterhose, war ihm übrig geblieben, die ihn vor Dereks hungrigen Augen schützte. Die wird aber auch nicht lange halten, und das war gut so.  
Derek blieb vor Stiles, auf seinen Fersen, sitzen. Er robbte sich etwas weiter nach hinten und wartete, auf seinen Ellenbögen gestützt, auf Derek. Fragend schaute Stiles Derek an und beobachtete, wie Schweißperlen an Dereks Haut herunterliefen.

„Ist was?“

Dereks Verhalten machten ihn nervös. Stiles bis auf seine Wange und wartete. Er sah, wie Derek nach Worten suchte, aber doch nichts sagte. 

„Es ist nur ... willst du es auch?“, Dereks Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und lagen auf seinem Schoss. 

Und Stiles dachte nicht nach, als er die Frage bejahte. 

Langsam bewegte Derek sich wieder auf ihn zu. Stiles versuchte, seine Beine mehr an zu winkeln, und erwies damit Derek mehr Platz. Derek strich mit seinen Fingern über Stiles Innenschenkel. Diese leichte Berührung schickte elektrische Ströme genau auf Stiles Mitte zu. Dort beulte sich schon seine schwarze Unterhose. Zu langsam, nach seinem empfinden, kam Derek immer näher an ihn heran. Die Finger waren die ganze Zeit auf Stiles Haut und hinterließen eine heiße Spur auf ihrem Weg.  
Derek blieb einige Zentimeter vor Stiles knieend stehen und sein Blick huschte über Stiles Gesicht, irgendetwas schien er in Stiles Gesicht zu suchen.

„Stiles ...“, sagte er und legte zwei Finger auf Stiles Unterlippe. 

Er wollte nicht, dass ihr Moment wieder unterbrochen wurde. Stiles öffnete seinen Mund und stieß seine Zunge gegen die Finger, hauchte einen Kuss auf sie. Derek beobachtete ihn und sein Blick verdunkelte sich, als er Dereks Finger in den Mund ließ und leicht an ihnen saugte. Er ließ seine Zunge spielerisch zwischen den zwei Fingern gleiten, saugte an ihnen und beugte sich weiter nach vorne bis er an den Fingerwurzeln ankam. Er schaute Derek direkt in die Augen und schluckte hörbar. Gott sei dank, hatte er keinen starken Würgereiz, wenn er angetrunken war.  
Derek musste auch sichtbar schlucken. 

„Stiles ... ich ...“, Stiles beobachtete weiterhin wie Derek nach Worten suchte. 

Dabei machte Stiles es ihm nicht leicht. Er bewegte seinen Mund auf und ab, langsam und genüsslich ließ er sich Zeit. Schluckte immer wieder und presste seine Zunge immer flüchtig gegen Dereks Finger. Stiles versuchte aufzupassen, trotzdem lief etwas Speichel an seinem Kinn herunter, das er zu ignorieren wusste.

Mit einem lauten Schmatzen zog Derek seine Finger aus dem Mund. Stiles Lippen waren feucht und prickelten leicht. Derek umfasste sein Kinn und hielt ihn fest, als er seine Lippen wieder auf seine fordernd drückte. 

Dereks freie Hand legte er auf Stiles Bauch und ließ sie langsam nach unten wandern. Sie glitten unter die schwarzen Unterhosen und fuhren durch Stiles Schamhaar weiter nach unten, bis sie fest nach Stiles Schwanz griffen. Stiles bäumte sich auf und fluchte laut. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen, schluckte das Geräusch, das sich tief in seiner Kehle bildete, runter. Er wollte ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr es ihm gefiel. Noch nicht.

Langsam, aber fest, fing Derek an seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Stiles krallte sich mit seinen Händen an Dereks Oberarmen fest und zog ihn mit sich, als er seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ. Dereks Mund glitt von Stiles Lippen zu seiner Wange und dann weiter nach unten zu seinem Hals. Jedes Stückchen nackter Haut küsste er, bis er an Stiles Nippeln ankam. Er spürte, wie Derek gegen seine sensible Haut schmunzelte, und konnte seinem Gedankengang folgen, dann saugte Derek genüsslich an ihnen. Seine Zunge umkreiste erst sanft die harten Knospen, dann biss er in sie, nur damit seine Zunge sich wieder entschuldigend drüber küssen konnte.

„Fuck! Derek ... ich ...“, stöhnte er und krallte sich in Dereks Haar. 

Er spürte, wie sein Körper nach Erlösung sehnte, er wollte nicht mehr lange warten.  
Schnell hörte Derek mit seinem Tun auf und schaffte einen Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Er griff nach Stiles Unterhose, die ihn verhüllte und zog sie ihm aus. Stiles harter Schwanz sprang regelrecht aus seinem kleinen Gefängnis. Seine Spitze war feucht und glänzte im fahlen Licht der Laternen. Heftig atmend saß Derek zwischen Stiles Beinen, sein Blick war auf Stiles Mitte gerichtet. Dereks Zunge fuhr hungrig über die eigenen Lippen. Und Stiles Penis zuckte bei diesem Anblick.  
Natürlich fiel das Derek auf und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich unkontrollierte Gier ab, die Stiles zum Erröten brachte.

„Scheiße, sieht er geil aus.“, dachte er sich, schluckte aber die Bemerkung herunter. 

Mit einer unkoordinierten Bewegung rollte sich Stiles auf die Seite, griff nach unten und öffnete das unterste Nachtschränkchen. Blind griff er rein und suchte nach bestimmten Dingen, bis ihm die kleine Plastikflasche entgegenrollte. Er zog sie raus und legte sie neben sich. Suchte währenddessen aber weiterhin das Päckchen Kondome.

„Fuck.“, fluchte er und spürte, wie sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl auf seinem Rücken ausbreitete. Jetzt seinen Rücken verzehren, war genau das, was noch gefehlt hatte. Obwohl, das war definitiv eine nette Geschichte, die er dann dem Arzt erzählen konnte.

„Hier.“ 

Stiles richtete sich wieder auf.  
Derek drückte etwas kaltes und leicht Raues an Stiles Brust. Verwirrt betrachtete Stiles den Gegenstand und erkannte, was es war. Ein Kondom lag auf seinem Bauch. Seine Wangen erröteten noch mehr. Derek grinste selbstgefällig, dann griff er an Stiles verschwitzte Stirn und strich ihm sein Haar aus dem Gesicht, das dort klebte.

Was?, schien Derek, mit seinen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, zu fragen. 

Dann wurde sein Blick ernsthafter:„ Mir gefällt die Farbe deiner Wangen. Es steht dir.“

Stiles wollte etwas erwidern, doch Dereks Mund raubte ihm die Antwort, als er sich auf seinen legte. Er verschluckte sich beinahe, als er Dereks Fleisch an seinem spürte. Während Stiles nach den Kondomen gesucht hatte, hat sich Derek entkleidet. Und nun lag er splitterfasernackt auf ihm. Ihren verschwitzten Körper stand nun nichts mehr im Wege. Ihre Haut berührte sich, klebte aneinander.  
Der Gedanke daran, dass Derek nackt war, verursachte ein heftiges Kribbeln, das sich sofort an Stiles Lenden richteten. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er nach der Tube Gleitgel und schmierte es sich großzügig auf sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Er drückte sein Becken etwas weiter nach oben und in einem unbequemen Winkel führte er die Finger an seinen Eingang. Vorsichtig drückte er seinen Zeigefinger gegen ihn, bis der Ring nachgab und ihn einließ. Ein bekanntes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Eine Mischung aus Erwartung, Vorfreude und leichter Nervosität verschlang Stiles. 

Derek, der sich über ihn beugte. Dereks Hände an seinem Körper und sein Atem an seiner Haut machten es nur noch schwieriger.

Langsam bewegte er seinen Finger ein und aus. Versuchte sich, so gut wie möglich, zu weiten: Er kreiste seinen Finger, krümmte ihn. Als das Ziehen langsam nachließ, fügte er seinen zweiten Finger hinzu und wiederholte sein Tun.

„Ugh ...“, krächzte er. Fuck.

Frustriert führte er die Finger wieder aus seiner Enge.  
Er brauchte mehr ...  
Er griff noch einmal nach der Tube und verteilte mehr von der Flüssigkeit auf seinen Fingern.  
Plötzlich spürte er etwas an seinem Eingang. Derek hat sich wieder hingesetzt und seine rechte Hand ist zwischen Stiles Beinen verschwunden. Langsam stieß sein Zeigefinger gegen Stiles Loch und Derek beobachtete das ganze Vorgehen aufmerksam.  
Etwas trockener, aber auch um einiges besser, fühlte sich Dereks Finger an.  
Stiles verdrehte bei dieser Berührung die Augen. Sein Kopf fiel schwer auf die Matratze, während Derek immer weiter mit seinem Finger in ihn eindrang.

„Wow“, hörte Stiles.

Seine zittrigen Finger führte Stiles wieder an die erogene Zone und schob zunächst einen Finger in seine eigene heiße Enge. Er spürte seinen Finger neben Dereks und ein heißer Schauer durchflutete seinen Körper. Seinen Finger neben Dereks in sich zu spüren, war wohl eins der geilsten Dinge, die er je gespürt hat. Es war ein sündhaftes Gefühl, das ihn einzunehmen suchte.

Stiles bewegte seinen Finger wieder. Fuck, war das geil.  
Und auch Derek machte es ihm nach. Kurz darauf konnte Stiles auch seinen zweiten Finger einführen. Ein bekanntes Ziehen breitete sich aus. Er brauchte etwas länger, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Doch Stiles wurde ungeduldig und sein dritter Finger bahnte sich schmerzhaft einen Weg zu den Anderen. 

Das Ziehen vermischte sich mit seiner Erregung und wurde zu einem Cocktail, der Stiles immer mehr und mehr zu Kopf stieg.

Dereks freie Hand wanderte langsam wieder zu Stiles harten Nippel und umkreiste diese.  
Stiles musste sich auf seine Lippe beißen, damit er nicht laut aufstöhnte. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Augen auf zu machen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass Dereks Augen auf ihm lagen.

Mit offenem Mund und verschwitzen Gesicht, sah Derek wie Supermann, getränkt mit Venus Zauber, höchstpersönlich aus. Sein kryptonit.  
Seine Brust hob und senkte sich merklich, sein Atem ging schwer über seine Lippen.

„Stiles ...“, hauchte er. 

Stiles linke Hand war schmerzhaft in das Bettlacken gekrallt. Weiß standen seine Fingerknöchel hervor. Die Bettdecke war nach unten gerutscht, ohne dass Stiles davon etwas mitbekommen hat.  
Er öffnete seine Hand und zog mit ihr Derek wieder zu sich. Er konnte den Blick des Jüngeren nicht mehr auf seiner Haut ertragen, oder deren Spaß endet gleich hier und jetzt. Dieser ließ es mit sich machen. Willig vereinten sie ihre Lippen. Stiles Hand wanderte von Dereks Nacken über seine Schultern und Oberarme, runter zu seinem Bauch, bis sie endlich ihr Ziel erreichten und sich um dessen Härte schlossen.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam Dereks Mund und Stiles spürte die Vibration durch seinen Körper laufen. Sein freies Bein umschlang Dereks Hüfte und Stiles Ferse bohrte sich in Dereks Rücken, um ihn noch näher an sich zu bringen. Seine Hand fuhr währenddessen weiter die Länge auf und ab. Seine Finger umkreisten die feuchte Eichel und Derek entkam ein weiterer Laut, den Stiles mit einem Kuss erstickte.  
Seine Finger, die in ihm waren, stoppten seine Bewegungen und glitten aus ihm heraus. Er konnte sie in dieser Position nicht halten, ein Krampf breitete sich in seiner Handinnenfläche aus. Dereks Finger blieb, wo er war. Der Gedanke, dass Derek ihn an so einer pikanten Stelle berührte, trieb Stiles Erregung nur noch mehr an. Es war besser als jeder versteckte Porno auf seinem PC.

Er wollte in diesem Zustand noch länger bewahren, aber er wollte auch endlich zu seinem Höhepunkt bekommen. Er würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten. Er konnte spüren, dass auch Derek dasselbe dachte und fühlte. Die Hand, die sich um Dereks Schaft gelegt hat, war feucht von dessen Flüssigkeit.  
Blind griff Stiles nach unten und zog die Hand nach oben, bis er den fremden Finger aus sich gleiten spürte. Mit einem gekonnten Handgriff brachte er Derek unter sich. Überrascht schaute Derek Stiles an. Stiles saß praktisch auf Dereks Schoss, seine Füße waren rechts und links von seinem Körper.

„Kann nicht ... Will nicht mehr warten“, flüsterte Stiles, und beobachtete wie Derek bei diesen Worten erst heftig schlucken musste. 

Stillschweigend ließ er seine Hände über das Bettlacken fahren, bis er endlich das Kondom fand. Er hielt die eckige Packung vor Stiles und bot diese ihm an. Das war wohl Dereks leise Zustimmung. Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, riss er die Verpackung auf und stülpte das Latex über Dereks Männlichkeit. Dann nahm er noch einmal das Gel und verteilte es großzügig auf Dereks verhüllte Länge.

Stiles robbte sich etwas weiter nach vorne. Mit seiner rechten Hand griff er nach hinten, umfasste Dereks Härte und half sich somit auf diese zu platzieren.  
Er spürte wie die Spitze an seinem Eingang gegen den Muskelring drang, und sich in sein heißes Inneres glitt. Derek entfuhr ein erstickter Laut und seine Hände krallten sich schmerzhaft in Stiles Oberschenkel. Ein Zischen entwich seinen Lippen.

Langsam ließ er sich nieder, bis er vollkommen auf Derek saß und Derek tief in ihm war. Mit geschlossenen Augen und geöffnetem Mund gab er sich Zeit sich an die Fülle zu gewöhnen. Versuchte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben. Wie er das Gefühl vermisst hat, einen Mann in sich zu spüren.

„Ok?“, hauchte Stiles, und beobachtete fasziniert Dereks lustverzogenes Gesicht. 

Als Derek so etwas wie ein leichtes Nicken zustande brachte, fing Stiles an, sich langsam zu bewegen. In seinem Hinterleib breitete sich ein leichtes Ziehen. Aber Stiles wusste es zu ignorieren, er wusste welche Belohnung, ihn gleich erwarten wird. Auf und Ab bewegte er sich, zuerst langsam, dann immer mehr.  
Er konnte sein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, die Laute verließen seine Lippen und wurden immer lauter und unverständlicher. Stiles Schwanz schwang hin und her und jedes Mal als er gegen Dereks Bauch schlug, verlor er mehr und mehr die Kontrolle: über seine Bewegung, über seine Stimme. Gott, Derek fühlte sich so gut an, so unverschämt gut an.

Dereks Kopf war gegen das Bett gepresst und Schweiß lief von ihm runter. Seine Wangen waren gerötet. Die Röte breitete sich weiter über seinen Nacken aus. Und sah einfach heiß aus. 

Das Zimmer wurde immer mehr von Stöhnen und anderen sündigen Geräuschen gefüllt. Das Bett knarrte und bewegte sich mit ihnen.  
Stiles Muskeln brannten, aber er wollte weder stoppen noch langsamer werden. Er sollte wieder mit dem Training anfangen. Stetig bewegte er sich auf und ab. Genoss das Gefühl, dass sich wie ein Feuer in ihm ausbreitete. Aber es war nicht genug.

„Stiles ...“, stöhnte Derek unter ihm.

„Fuck. Meine Beine“, stöhnte Stiles.

Erschöpft ließ er sich nach vorne fallen, darauf bedachte Derek nicht aus sich zu verlieren. Er brauchte eine kurze Pause. Heftig atmend küsste er Derek. Schnell entwickelte sich der kleine Kuss zu einem feurigen Kampf. Lippen. Zunge. Zähne.

Dereks Hände legten sich auf Stiles Hüften und packten fester zu. Er hielt ihn eisern, als er anfing seine Hüften gegen Stiles zu bewegen. Jeder Stoß war langsam und hart. Er brachte Stiles zum Beben und Zittern. Er versuchte Derek entgegenzukommen, doch Dereks Hände hielten ihn an seinem Platz; Er war gefangen und konnte nur das nehmen, was Derek bereit war zu geben. Morgen früh wird er noch Spuren von Dereks Finger auf seiner Haut finden können. Abrupt hörte Derek auf, sich zu bewegen, und mit einer gekonnten Bewegung lag Stiles wieder unter ihm. Seine Beine waren gegen Dereks Brust und Schulter gepresst, sein Hintern schwebte in der Luft. Er spürte, wie diese Position an seinem Rücken zehrte, doch das Einzige was ihn interessierte war die Tatsache, dass er Dereks Schwanz aus sich gleiten spürte. Er fühlte sich leer und frustriert.

„Gott, Derek.“

Derek positionierte ihn zunächst noch näher an seinen eigenen Körper, und dann spürte Stiles wie er wieder in ihn drang. Langsam. Dabei küsste, leckte und biss er an Stiles Schlüsselbein. Als er vollends in ihm zum Stehen kam, blieb er kurz verharrt und küsste Stiles bedächtig langsam und genüsslich, als ob sie all die Zeit der Welt hätten. Dabei war Stiles kurz vorm Explodieren, wörtlich.

Derek bewegte sich zuerst genau so langsam, dafür war jeder Stoß tiefer, als der vorheriger. Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an. Und als er den einen bestimmten Punkt in ihm traf, sah Stiles Sterne, die wie Feuerwerk explodierten. Unwillkürlich spannte er seine Muskeln an und hörte Derek an seinem Ohr fluchen.

„Genau da“, brachte Stiles heraus, unnötig, Derek wusste, was zu tun war.  
Genau das hat noch gefehlt. Immer wieder traf Derek diesen süßen Punkt in ihm. Stiles wollte endlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichen. Er spürte dieses ihm bekannte und ersehnte Ziehen. 

Derweil steigerte Derek seinen Rhythmus. Seine Stöße wurden immer schneller und ungenauer. Genau das war es, dass Stiles um den Verstand brachte. Die ungezielten Stöße trieben ihn immer weiter gegen die Klippe, er wollte endlich fliegen. Er wusste nie, wann Derek wieder den Punkt treffen wird. Seine Hand legte sich auf seinen vernachlässigten Schwanz und er begann ihn mit Dereks Stößen auf und ab zu pumpen. Das heiße Fleisch lag schwer in seiner Hand und er brauchte auch nicht mehr viel. 

Auf einmal schlug Derek seine Hand weg und bevor er es auch wirklich registrieren konnte, lag Dereks Hand auf seinem Schwanz und pumpte Stiles so hart und schnell, dass er nicht einmal Luftholen konnte. Er entlud sich mit einem langen, heißen Schuss. Die Vibration durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper und er vernahm, dass Derek irgendetwas sagte. Dereks Stöße wurden immer wilder und unkontrollierter. Stiles versuchte, ihn zu ermutigen, aber er brachte kein Wort heraus, nur irgendein unverständliches Stöhnen und Wimmern.

Einen Moment später hörte Derek auf, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Stiles spürte, wie Dereks Orgasmus ihn überrannte. Keuchend verweilte Derek in ihm, die Stirn gegen Stiles gepresst. Er konnte spüren, wie dessen Schweiß auf ihn tropfte.  
Bedacht entfernte sich Derek aus Stiles. Und dieser konnte ein Zischen nicht unterdrücken. 

„Sorry ....“, murmelte Derek und knotete das benutzte Kondom zu. 

Er griff unters Bett und zog Stiles Hemd hervor, mit ihm wischte er vorsichtig die Spuren von Stiles Bauch und Brust. Das alles beobachtete Stiles mit einem verschleierten Blick. Eine zufriedene Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit überrollte ihn. Er wollte sagen, dass es ok sei, aber alles, was er schaffte, war ein müdes Lächeln.  
Derek erwiderte es, und Stiles, dachte daran, dass Dereks Gesicht, wenn er so lächelte, entzückend war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, sunshine!
> 
> -Das Danach.

Desorientiert schlug Stiles seine Augen auf. Er lag in seinem Bett. Das wusste er, weil er seinen Nachttisch erkannte, mit dem runden, blauen NASA-Aufkleber. Wie dieser darauf gekommen ist, konnte er nicht mehr sagen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte es etwas mit der Halloweenparty zu tun, bei der er sich als ein Zombie-Astronaut verkleidet hatte.  
Sein Kopf pochte leicht und er dauerte einen Moment, bis die Welt sich nicht mehr wie ein Karussell drehte. Sein Mund war trocken. Wieso war sein Vergangenheits-Ich nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dem Zukunfts-Ich etwas Wasser bereitzustellen? Und vielleicht auch ein Asperin? Sein Vergangenheits-Ich war ein Arschloch. Er war einfach nicht mehr so jung und seine Nieren brachten nicht mehr die Glanzleistung, die sie noch vor einpaar Jahren gebracht haben. Der Kater wird ihn heute den ganzen Tag begleiten. Von wegen ‚trink mit Verstand‘... 

Er drehte sich auf seinen Rücken und spürte ein, ihm bekanntes, Ziehen in seinem Hinterleib. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Stimmt ja, er war gestern mit Scott in der Bar gewesen ...  
Seine Mundwinkel fielen rasant nach unten und er riss seine Augen weit auf.   
Nein.  
Unmöglich. Die Bilder, die er gerade in seinem Kopf sah, konnten einfach nicht stimmen. Abrupt setzte er sich auf und büßte das gleich ein. Sein Magen rebellierte und das Pochen in seiner rechten Schläfe wurde mit jeder Sekunde heftiger. Panisch sah er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um, aber er war alleine. 

 

Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus und er atmete beruhigt aus.

 

Aber die Bilder in seinem Kopf sahen so real aus ... Er sah, wie Derek unter ihm lag, wie er ihn berührte, er hörte seine Stimme und er schmeckte seine Küsse.

„Fuck!“, stöhnte Stiles. 

Träge stand er auf und sein Körper untermalte die Bilder in seinem Geist, mit jedem Schritt, den er tat. Das Gefühl kannte er. 

„Fuck!“

Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!  
Er fand das Wohnzimmer leer vor. Die ganze Wohnung fand er leer vor. Er schleifte sich ins Bad. Dort hatte er einen Medizinkasten und auch sicherlich Kopfschmerztabletten, die noch nicht abgelaufen waren. Er nahm sich die Tabletten und trat vor den Badezimmerspiegel. Er spritzte sich zunächst kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor er es, aus seinen Händen, trank.  
Vorsichtig blickte er hoch und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Seine Haare lagen wild durcheinander, seine Haut war fahl und seine Augenringe waren tiefer als der Meeresgrund. Aber das was ihn am meisten schockte, waren die rötlichen und bläulichen Male am Schlüsselbein und Hals.   
Er schluckte trocken, hob seine zittrigen Finger und beobachtete wie sie nach oben wanderten und auf seine Haut legten. Es fühlte sich real an. Er spürte, wie sich die Fingerkuppen immer fester dagegen drückten. 

Was ...? Nein!

Sie senkten sich wieder. Seine Hände krallten sich am Waschbeckenrand fest, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er machte seinen Mund auf und zu, wie ein Fisch, der nach Wasser schnappte, schnappte er nach Luft. Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Er röchelte. Er schaffte es nicht, den Sauerstoff in sich zu kriegen, seine Lungen füllten sich nicht. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Die Enge in seiner Brust schien ihn förmlich zu zerdrücken. Sein Herz sprang wild auf und kämpfte sich dagegen.

„Fuck.“

Langsam glitt er nach unten, bis seine Haut auf den kalten Fliesen aufkam. Stiles zog seine Beine an und presste diese an sich.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er in dieser Position verharrte, aber als er später seine Glieder strecken wollte, musste er lange warten, bis ihm das gelang. Wie ferngesteuert ging er unter die Dusche, säuberte sich mechanisch und beim Aussteigen versuchte er, nicht in den Spiegel zu blicken. Er konnte seinen eigenen Anblick jetzt nicht ertragen.  
Er dachte an nichts. Jedenfalls erinnerte er sich an nichts.  
Er sah nur kurz zur Schlafzimmertür rüber, bevor er sich von ihr abwendete und sich auf Sofa legte. Einige Decken lagen immer im Wohnzimmer, für seine Filmeabende bereit. Müde schloss er seine Augen, und schlief auch sofort ein.

 

Nervös strich er über den Kragen und zupfte daran. Sein Hals und Nacken juckten, er hasste diesen Pullover. So oft schon wollte er ihn in den Mülleimer schmeißen, jedes mal nachdem er ihn trug. Aber heute spielte er seinen Lebensretter. Er spürte genau, wo die Knutschflecke waren. Sie brannten sich in seine Haut und er bildete sich ein, dass man diese erkennen konnte. Sah man ihm an, dass er ..., dass die ...  
Noch einmal spritzte er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Er hat sich heute in der früh zwei Tabletten genommen. Die Wirkung des Medikaments breitete sich schon aus. Er fühlte ich etwas tauber. Die Enge in seiner Brust zersprengte sein Herz nicht mehr. Das machte es nicht leichter, aber erträglicher. Zum Glück sind einige Tabletten noch übrig geblieben. Wahrscheinlich waren sie abgelaufen, aber das interessierte ihn gerade recht wenig.  
Gott, was hat er bloß getan?  
Er packte seine Aktentasche und trat aus der Lehrertoilette hinaus. Alles wird gut. Es hat schon zum Unterrichtsanfang geklingelt. Er verspätete sich.

 

Er betrat das Klassenzimmer. Die Augen fest auf sein Pult gerichtet. Er ignorierte die enttäuschten Ausrufe, dass er sich nur verspätete, kramte seine Unterlagen heraus und legte sie vor sich hin. Erst dann wagte er es, hochzuschauen.  
Automatisch lag seine Aufmerksamkeit gleich auf Dereks Platz. Doch dieser war leer. Er schaute sich auch im Klassenzimmer um, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. Er war mal wieder nicht da. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus. Er wusste, dass das Treffen nur kurzzeitig verschoben war. So oder so musste er sich dem stellen, was er angestellt hatte. Aber er konnte es nicht anders: Dieses Mal war er froh, dass Derek fehlte.  
Er führte seinen Unterricht wie gewohnt fort. Am Ende des Tages ist Derek nicht erschienen. Mit einer tiefen Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. 

 

Derek tauschte diese Woche nicht auf. Am Ende vom Dienstag machte sich Stiles Sorgen. Von der anfänglichen Erleichterung war nichts mehr geblieben. Sein Kopf war am Rasen, hin und her überlegte er. Stiles Zweifel wuchsen. Das spiegelte sich auch an seinem Unterricht wieder. Am Mittwoch ging er in die falsche Klasse, weil er dachte, dass es Donnerstag sei. Hat natürlich, dann auch die falschen Unterrichtsmaterialien dabei gehabt. Am Donnerstag verwechselte er selbst seine Fächer; im Matheunterricht fing er an über die Handelssektoren zusprechen, und das nicht am Anfang der Stunde, sondern mittendrin. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“, fragte Reyes. 

Die Klasse amüsierte sich natürlich. Stiles fand das alles zum Heulen. Am Ende vom Donnerstag bekam er wieder eine Panikattacke, mitten im Klassenzimmer, und er verlies erst die Schule, als die Sonne unterging.

In dieser Nacht schaffte er es nicht, auch nur für eine Sekunde, seine Augen zu schließen. Er saß am Rechner und recherchierte im Internet. Juristische Folgen und Konsequenzen. Psychologische Traumata. Das war ziemlich viel Information, dass in seinem Kopf umherschwamm, gegen sechs Uhr in der Früh kam er zum Entschluss, dass er Derek vergewaltigt hat. Sein Magen drehte sich bei diesem Gedanken um, er wollte sich seine eigene Haut abziehen, so dreckig und furchtbar fühlte er sich.  
Was sollte er bloß machen? Was war das Richtige ... wie sollte er je ...?  
Eigentlich wusste er es. Aber zunächst wollte er ein Gespräch mit Derek suchen. Er konnte die Sache nicht einfach so stehen lassen.  
Aber das Gespräch sollte nicht stattfinden, denn Derek war auch am Freitag nicht in der Schule. Er stellte den Klassen Aufgaben, die sie alleine lösen mussten und saß selber am Pult und dachte alles noch einmal durch. Stiles Tabletten waren ihm zu Ende gegangen und jetzt konnte nichts mehr seine Gefühlswelt trüben. Sein Pulsschlag schlug in seinen Ohren, wie Glocken einer Kirche zu Ostern. Seine Augen brannten. Er war erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Am Ende hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es war die einzig Richtige, die ihm einfiel.

*

Mit zittrigen Knien stand er vor der Tür. Sie war dunkel braun und glänzend. Er stand schon seit einer Weile davor und betrachtete den vergoldeten Henkel. Wie sollte er das Gespräch anfangen? Was sollte er sagen? Seine Handflächen waren feucht und kalt, er glaubte zu spüren, wie Schweiß ihm den Rücken herunterlief.   
Stiles holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte.

„Herein.“

Es gab kein Weg zurück.  
Die Direktorin war Ende 40. Sie saß am Ende eines großen Mahagoni Schreibtisches hinter aufgeschlagenen Ordnern. Ihr strenger Blick war auf ihn gerichtet und er spürte, wie sie über ihn schweigend urteilte. Die kurzen roten Haare machten sie nicht weicher. Ihre Präsenz forderte automatisch Respekt, ohne Widerworte, ein. Stiles bewunderte diese Frau ein bisschen. Klar, sie war, wie man so schön sagte, eine Bitch. Aber diese Bitch wusste, was sie wollte und wusste auch, was sie dafür tun musste. Und keiner konnte sie aufhalten oder davon abbringen. Das alles sagte nur, dass es jetzt für Stiles nicht leicht oder angenehm sein wird.

„Guten Tag, Miss Argent.“, sagte Stiles müde und betrat ihr Kabinett. Er zog vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich zu. 

Er konnte keine Pluspunkte von ihr erwarten, nur weil Scott und ihre Tochter, Allison, schon bald heirateten. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt wusste, dass Stiles und Scott befreundet waren.  
Die Frau richtete sich auf, rückte ihre Brille zu recht und schloss ihren Ordner.

„Mister Stilinski.“, sagte sie.

Wie sollte er nur anfangen? Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zuordnen. Es war ohnehin zu spät, er stand vor der Höhle des Löwen und blickte ihm direkt in das weitaufgerissene Maul, die Zähne bleckend.  
Wie viel konnte, und durfte er sagen?  
Er hat erst vor kurzem sein Studium beendet. Dieses Jahr war er das offizielle Jahr als Lehrer angestellt. Das erste Referendariatsjahr hat er im Norden in einer Großstadt verbracht, dann hat er versucht, wieder in die Nähe seiner alten Heimat zu kommen. Es hat sogar geklappt. Nicht nur, dass er näher gekommen ist, es war sogar in Beacon Hills direkt. Er war an seiner alten Schule angestellt worden. Einige seiner alten Lehrer waren natürlich noch hier. Es war etwas befremdlich gewesen, sie nicht mehr als seine Lehrer anzusehen, sondern als Kollegen, aber er hat sich schnell daran gewöhnt. Als man ihm dann hier eine feste Stelle angeboten hat, konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hat sich eine feste Bleibe gesucht und hat sich furchtbar auf seinen Job gefreut.  
Jetzt musste er das alles aufgeben. Er trug alleine die Verantwortung und Schuld an der Situation. Er selbst hat sich alles vergeigt.

Die Tür ging mit einem lauten Knall auf. Erschrocken sprang Stiles hoch und drehte sich, noch in der Luft, zur Tür. Ein dunkler Haarschopf war nach vornübergebeugt und stütze sich auf seinen Beinen ab. Er röchelte laut nach Luft, einen Augenblick war es das Einzige, was zu hören war. Seine Schultern hoben und senkten sich mit jedem Atemzug. Am grauen Shirt bildeten sich erste Schweißflecke.  
Derek Hale stand an der Tür und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er richtete sich hin und seine grünen Augen fixierten Stiles. Mit fester Stimme, und so gut wie ihm der Luftmangel gewährte, sagte er:

„Mister Stilinski! Sie haben mich gesucht? Erika meinte, dass es wichtig sei ... wegen unserem Ausflug?“

Stiles sah Derek perplex an.   
Dereks Stirn war schweißnass und seine Wangen waren gerötet. Was machte er hier? Er war doch heute den ganzen Tag nicht anwesend gewesen. Jetzt stand er aber in der Tür, nur zwei Schritte von Stiles entfernt.

 

Er folgte Derek schweigend. Sie gingen durch die Korridore, runter Richtung der Kellerräume der Schule. Hier befanden sich Räume wie das Chemielabor, Biologie-Forschungs-Klassenzimmer, Informatikraum, Heizungskeller, Lager und Elektronikräume, sowie die Hausmeisterkammer. Derek ging gezielt in den Westflügel, bis er vor der Lagerraumtür stehen blieb. Er stemmte sich gegen das Holz und mit einem lauten Quietschen schwenkte die Tür nach innen. Wenn Stiles bei Sinnen gewesen wäre, wäre ihm sicherlich aufgefallen, dass die Tür eigentlich verschlossen sein müsste.   
Der Raum wurde vor allem als Lehrbuchsammlung genutzt. Er war klein und stickig, ohne Fenster und Klima, und war von unten bis oben mit Büchern zugestellt. Es gab Exemplare, die fast fünfzig Jahre alt waren und hier nun verstaubten. Die Schule hat sich dafür entschieden die veralteten Wälzer zu behalten. Den Grund dafür kannte Stiles nicht. Ein Finanzieller, oder doch Sementaler. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah Dereks Hinterkopf wie, dieser zwischen den Regalen verschwand.  
Schweigend sahen sie sich an: Derek an der Wand, die Arme verschränkt und Stiles gegenüber. Sein Verstand stand auf Standby. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Die Erinnerung an die verbrachte Nacht schwappte immer mehr an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins, auch wenn er es zu unterdrücken versuchte. Er wollte diese tief in den Synapsen seines Gehirns verdrängen und dort vergraben, auslöschen. Und je mehr er sich dagegen stäubte, desto farbiger wurden die Bilder, die er vor seinem inneren Auge sah. 

„Wieso warst du bei der Direktorin?“ Derek brach das Schweigen.

Und genau da fiel Stiles auf, was ihn an Derek befremdete: Sein Bart war viel länger und dichter geworden. So hat er ihn noch nie gesehen, außer das eine Mal, als er noch nicht wusste, dass er sein Schüler sein wird. Wann hat er sich das letzte Mal rasiert? Stiles konnte sich nur an leichte Bartstoppel erinnern, die über seine Haut kratzten, und dort eine raue Spur hinter ließen. Es sollte ihm nicht auffallen und er sollte es auch nicht zulassen, dass diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf schwirrten. Aber Derek sah gut aus. Das war nicht zu bestreiten, zu offensichtlich. Der Bart verlieh ihm eine gewisse Härte, er machte ihn männlicher und älter. Er machte ihn zu Stiles persönlichem Problem.

„Woher hast du gewusst, wo ich war? Wieso warst du nicht in der Schule?“

Derek sah ihn unbeeindruckt an, fast verdrehte er seine Augen, stoppte sich im letzten Moment und erwiderte einfach nur den Blick.

„Fragen mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten ...“

Stiles versuchte, den Blickkontakt nicht abzubrechen, diesem standzuhalten. Sie standen, in der kleinen Ecke, und keiner von ihnen sagte was. Beide warteten darauf, das der andere nachgab. Die Anspannung, die sich zwischen den beiden Männern bildete, spürte Stiles an seinen Knochen kratzen. Vermutlich hätte keiner der beiden eingelenkt, wenn nicht die Schulglocke, trotz Schulschluss und dem anstehenden Wochenende, geläutete hätte. Der junge Lehrer ist beinahe bis zur Decke hochgesprungen, so unerwartet war das schrille Läuten. Wenigstens amüsierte sein Beinahe-Herzinfarkt Derek, denn dieser konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Will mich versetzen lassen.“, seufzte Stiles.

„Was?! Wieso?!“, fragte Derek erstaunt und gab endgültig seine steife Haltung auf. In seinem Gesicht lag echte Verwunderung, als ob er nicht wüsste, was Stiles dazu gebracht hat solch einen Entschluss zu fassen. Er ließ die Frage unbeantwortet, wartete darauf, bis Derek von alleine drauf kam. Es dauerte nicht lange. Und irgendwie belustigte es Stiles ein kleinwenig.

„Oh.“

Wieder umhüllte ein hartnäckiges Schweigen die beiden Männer.

„Musst du nicht. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür.“, nuschelte Derek.

Hat er das gerade richtig gehört? Ungläubig starrte Stiles sein Gegenüber an. War Derek denn nicht klar, was sie angestellt haben?

„Derek ...“, setzte er an. 

Er konnte sein schlechtes Gewissen nicht mehr bändigen. Wie ein Tollwütiger kratzte es an ihm, und wollte endlich raus gelassen werden. 

„Stiles ... Du brauchst dich nicht versetzen zu lassen. Es wird keiner etwas erfahren, jedenfalls nicht von mir.“

Stiles brauchte einen Moment. Das war gerade nicht sein Ernst. Stiles wurde wütend, so wütend. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen, um Derek nicht anzuschreien. Schloss seine Augen und zählte bis Zehn. Und noch einmal. Derek verstand es nicht ... Und Stiles konnte es nicht erklären. Unfähig seine eigenen, verdammten Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Es war falsch, Derek! Ich hab doch ... ich hab doch ... Ich hab doch mich daran zuhalten ... ich habe eine Funktion als ... Ich habe eine Verantwortung ... Ich ... missbraucht ...“, Stiles erstickte an seinen eigenen Worten. 

Sein Herz donnerte in seiner Brust, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sein Atem glich mehr eines wilden Tieres, als eines Menschen. Es war zu viel, zu viel. Die vergangenen Tage, seine Gedanken. Einfach zu viel.  
Wütend holte er mit seiner rechten Faust aus und schlug gegen die Wand. Ein einziges Mal. Das Pochen in seinen Fingerknochen lenkte ihn ab, genug um seine Wut zu übertönen, auch wenn es nur ein kurzer Moment war. Der Schmerz wanderte weiter nach oben bis zu seiner Schulter. Er bewegte seine Finger vorsichtig, nur seine Haut um die Knöchel war gerötet, und der dumpfe Nachhall ebbte immer mehr ab.   
Geschockt und ratlos stand Derek an der Wand, konnte nichts anderes machen, als Stiles anzustarren und ihm die Zeit zugeben, die er brauchte.  
Schuldig senkte er seinen Blick, er wollte nicht die Fassung verlieren. Das war auch nicht seine Art.   
Panikattacken – Ja. Gewalt – Nein.   
Aber jetzt legte sich eine unruhige Stille auf ihn und sein Kopf wurde klarer. Vorsichtig trat Derek auf ihn zu, bis er einen halben Schritt vor ihm stand. Stiles spürte die Wärme, die von Dereks Körper aus ging. Es war wie die letzte Glut am Lagerfeuer. Die am Ende eines Abends jeden, der an ihr saß, wärmte, ohne das grelle Flammen sich unangenehm durch die Kleidung und die Haut fraß. Er wollte nicht, dass sie jemals erlischt, sonst würde er wieder frieren müssen.

„Sorry.“, hauchte er. Jetzt hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hat überreagiert.

„Stiles.“, Dereks Stimme klang ernst. Hart und weich zu gleich. „Schau mich an.“

Widerstrebend, befolgte er Dereks Aufforderung. Seine Arme verschränkte er schützend vor seiner Brust. Brauchte einen Halt um nicht zu stürzen.

„Wenn du denkst, dass du mich missbraucht hast, vergewaltigt hast, oder was auch immer du dir da in den Kopf gesetzt hast, dann lass mich dir sagen, dass das Blödsinn ist. Schlag dir das sofort aus deinem schönen Kopf. Ich habe allem zugestimmt. Ich war mir im vollen Bewusstsein, was und mit wem, ich es tat. Wenn, dann bin ich es gewesen, der sich missbraucht hat. Immerhin habe ich doch deinen angetrunkenen Zustand ausgenutzt.“ 

Derek lies ihn nicht ausreden, als er zum Protest ansetzte. Er öffnete leicht die Lippen, schloss sie wieder. Versuchte es noch einmal. 

Die Worte mussten ersten in deinem Kopf auf fruchtbaren Boden treffen, bevor er die Bedeutung verstehen konnte. Was Derek sagte, machte Sinn, aber gleichzeitig auch keinen. 

„Stiles glaub mir, du hast nichts getan, was ich nicht wollte. Eigentlich hast du alles getan, was ich wollte. Verstehst du? Mach dir keine Sorgen ... Von mir erfährt keiner was. Und noch einmal: Ich wollte mit dir schlafen. Du warst betrunken. Deshalb habe ich, und das zu Recht, ein schlechtes Gewissen. Du brachst dich deswegen jetzt nicht ... Deswegen war ich nicht in der Schule. Ich wusste nicht, wie ... Ich meine ... “

Am Ende stotterte Derek und vermied Stiles Blick. Dieses Mal war die Stille eine willkommene Angelegenheit. Er brauchte diese Minuten, um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Langsam, begann sich der Sturm, das Chaos in seinem Inneren zu legen. Es war nicht vollkommen weg, aber etwas Warmes breitete sich aus. Das eine war Erleichterung.

„Also,“ begann Stiles, er brauchte die lautliche Bestätigung, „sind wir uns beide einig, dass keiner von uns ... das wir beide falsch gehandelt haben, und wir bereuen es ...“

„Nein.“ Derek stand plötzlich direkt vor ihm, er hat so schnell die Lücke zwischen ihnen geschlossen, dass es Stiles fast von den Füssen gehauen hätte, hätte Derek ihn nicht an den Schultern gepackt. Seine Finger bohrten sich schmerzhaft in Stiles Haut. Er gab aber keinen Laut von sich, zu überrascht von Dereks Handeln. Stiles versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber Derek gab nicht nach, bis Stiles aufgab.

„Ich meine, ja, aber ich bereue es nicht! Mir hat es gefallen. Sehr sogar.“

Die letzten Worte säuselte er ganz nah an Stiles Ohr, sein Atem berührte Stiles Haut. Schauern erbebten durch seinen Körper, ließen ihn erzittern. Er verlernte das Atmen. Und als er es wieder konnte, atmete er Dereks Geruch ein, und es war so, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Er schwebte und stand fest am Boden zugleich.   
Dereks Lippen glitten zart über Stiles Ohrmuschel, während die Bartstoppeln an Stiles Wangen kratzen, bis er unterhalb Stiles Ohrläppchen gelangte. Derek küsste ihn behutsam. Saugte an der Stelle. Leckte und knabberte daran. Vielleicht war Stiles in diesem Moment zu sehr von Dereks Handeln überrascht worden, oder es lag daran, dass er seit einer Woche nicht richtig Atmen konnte, aber er wollte ihn nicht von sich stoßen. Nein, das Gegenteil war der Fall.  
Stiles zog scharf Luft ein, mehr von dessen Geruch. Seine Arme legte er auf Dereks Schultern. Derek umschlang Stiles Hüften mit seinen. Streichelte Stiles Seite. Und einen Moment lang blieben sie dort stehen.   
Derek brachte Stiles aus dem Konzept.

Es war sowieso schon zu spät: Dereks Lippen schwebten über seinen eigenen, und am Ende war es Stiles, der ihre Lippen vereinte. Er spürte sie weich und warm an seinen. Der Kuss war kurz und leicht, und doch fiel es ihm schwer, seine Augen auf zu machen und die seines Gegenübers zu blicken. Es fühlte sich falsch an.  
Dereks Atem streifte heiß an Stiles Gesicht, und in der nächsten Sekunde, war Dereks Körper nicht mehr an seinem. Nur ein kalter Luftzug, der ihn berührte und frösteln ließ. Weg war seine Wärme.

„Wir sehen uns am Montag, bei der Fahrt.“ 

Dann verschwand Derek aus dem Zimmer und ließ, einen vor den Kopf gestoßenen, Stiles zurück.

 

*

Als er den Haustürschlüssel umdrehte, drehte sich auch sein Kopf. Seine Bewegungen kamen ihm fremd vor. Er musste wieder zu sich kommen, wieder Herr seiner Sinne werden. Und was erdete nicht besser als Hausarbeit? Außerdem müffelte seine Wohnung. Wann hat er das letzte Mal gelüftet? Das Geschirr stapelte sich bis zur Decke, heute Morgen aß er sein Müsli aus einem Topf. Jetzt stand Haushalt auf dem Programm. Er machte eine Playliste an, die ihn ein wenig motivieren und ablenken sollte.  
Wohnzimmer, Küche und Bad waren schnell erledigt und stellten kein Problem dar. 

Er schaute zum Schlafzimmer. Er hat dort kein einziges Mal mehr geschlafen und betreten hat er das Zimmer nur um Klamotten und das Bügelbrett zu holen. Aber das konnte so nicht weiter gehen. Entschlossen ging er ins Zimmer. Es sah unverändert aus: Das Bettlacken zerknittert, die Decke halb auf dem Boden. Die Klamotten verstreut auf dem Teppich.   
Er atmete aus, stellte die Musik lauter, und riss das Fenster weit auf. Er bildete sich ein, Derek im Zimmer noch immer riechen zu können, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ihm heute so nah gekommen ist. Dereks Hände, die auf ihm lagen ... genau, wie in der Nacht ... 

Das benutzte Kondom lag noch immer unter dem Bett. Er entsorgte es sofort. Aber nicht ohne, noch einmal seine Erinnerung an Derek aufzurufen, wie er unter ihm lag. Er schmeckte ihn auf seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen. Oder an heute Nachmittag in der Lehrbuchsammlung, zwischen den Büchern: Dereks Mund an seinem Nacken, seine Hand, die ihn festhielt, und die andere die an seinem Körper entlang glitt ... Er dachte an Derek und wie er ihn im Unterricht provozierte, wie er sich über Stiles lustig zu machen schien. Er dachte an sein offenes Lachen, seine verwuschelten Haare, seine leuchtenden Augen, an seinen wohlgeformten, köstlichen Mund. An seine tiefes Stöhnen, an seinen harten ... Seine Fantasie malte ihm zu verlockende Bilder. Verboten. Er zwang sich, damit aufzuhören, lenkte sich ab und sagte die ersten Star Wars- Dialoge auf. Hastig beendete er seine Hausarbeit und sprang dann schnell unter die Dusche. Erledigte alles mechanisch, und sein knurrender Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass sein Kühlschrank leer stand.  
Eilig nahm er seinen Geldbeutel, die Schlüssel und fuhr zum nächst gelegenen Supermarkt. 

Freitag Abend. Es war rappen voll. Eltern liefen mit Kindern durch die Gänge und versuchten den Überblick zu behalten. Rentner verglichen Preise. Angestellte freuten sich auf ihren Feierabend. Und Stiles mittendrin.   
Hungrig und müde schob er seinen Wagen vor sich und griff wahllos in die Regale. Eine Einkaufsliste hätte ihm geholfen, aber leider hat er nicht an so was Spießiges gedacht. Vor allem nahm er Konvinientfood. Pizza. Ravioli. Bier. Brot. Aufschnitt. Das schnelle, einfache Essen eben. Langsam musste er sich endlich um ein Kochkurs kümmern oder wenigstens ein Kochbuch. Oder, sollte er es sich je leisten können, einen Koch.  
Gedankenverloren blieb er vor einem Regal stehen. Es dauerte ein bisschen bis ihm auffiel, wo er stehen geblieben ist bzw. auf was er gerade starrte. Er stand vor dem Kondom-Aufsteller. Verschiedene Verpackungen und Marken versprachen ihm ein ultimatives Orgasmuserlebnis. Ultra thin. XXL. Mit zwölf Geschmacksrichtungen.  
Sein eigener Vorrat war aufgebraucht. Aber wozu brauchte er diese ... Seine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an. Er griff schnell Blindlinks nach einer Packung, als ihm unangenehm auffiel, wie lange er davor stand und schmiss sie in zu seinem Einkauf.  
Das bedeutete noch lange nichts ... Er war halt gerne vorsichtig.  
Grüne Augen schienen ihn durch die Gänge zu verfolgen, langsam wurde er paranoid. Er schob seinen Einkauf zur Kasse und natürlich war da eine riesen- Warteschlange. Vor ihm standen geschätzte zehn Leute und die Hälfte von ihnen waren Rentner. Als er so vor sich hin grübelte, klingelte sein Telefon.  
Scott.  
Den hat Stiles schon vergessen gehabt. Der würde sicherlich nicht aufgeben, wenn er den Anruf ignorierte. Seit dem Abend hatten die beiden keine Zeit gehabt richtig miteinander zu reden.

„Hey, Scott.“

„Na, raus mit den schmutzigen Details. Aber nicht zu viele! Wie ist es gelaufen. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mit mir sicherlich jemanden abbekommst.“, begrüßte er ihn.

Stiles musste kurz überlegen, was er sagen durfte. Er hasste es, seinen besten Freund an zu lügen. Nicht das er schlecht in solchen Sachen war, aber es war eben gegen seine Prinzipien. Und es war Scott, er wusste mehr über Stiles, als dieser selbst.

Vorsichtig sagte Stiles:„Es lief nichts mit dem Kerl.“

„Oh. Was? Aber wieso ... ich dachte ... Es lief doch gut, oder? Was ist schief gelaufen?“

„Es hat einfach nicht gepasst.“, Stiles versuchte seinen Einkauf mit einer Hand auf das Band zu legen.

„Was soll denn da nicht passen? One Night Stands passen immer.“

„Ich habe einen hohen Standard, Scott. Hab' jemanden anderen gesehen, der ... mir mehr zugesagt hat?“, na ja das war zum Teil die Wahrheit.

„Oh! Hört sich gut an. Wer? War er wenigstens gut?“, lachte Scott.

„Oh,... eh ... ja ... es war gut ... eh er ... Miguel ... war klasse. Echt spitze im Bett.“, log er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Derek war zwar spitzen klasse ...  
„Oh, Latino? Die sind doch ...“, jemand unterbrach Scott. Dann hörte Stiles ein Rascheln und wie Scott sich irgendwohin bewegte. „Hey, du ... Notfall, ich muss auflegen. Wir reden später. Aber hey! Du hast es noch immer noch drauf!“

Ohne auf Stiles Antwort zu warten, legte Scott auf. Und Stiles konnte frei seinen Einkauf auf das Band legen. Er wusste auch nicht, was er Scott weiter erzählen hätte sollen. Die Wahrheit jedenfalls nicht, nicht solange er selbst nicht wusste, was es alles zu bedeuten hatte. Oder was er machen sollte. Ah, war das kompliziert.  
Gerade als er seine letzte Raviolidose auflegte, hörte er von hinten ein Kichern.

„Haben Sie den heute noch etwas nettes vor, Mr. Stilinski?“ „Wer ist Miguel?“

Als er sich umdrehte, stand Erika Reyes und Vernon Boyds hinter ihm. Verwirrt schaute er die beiden an. Boyd, wie er genannt werden wollte, hatte besitzergreifend einen Arm um das Mädchen gelegt und beide grinsten über beide Ohren.

„Guten Abend. “, antwortete Stiles und gab seinen Pin ein, „Und nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
Er packte seine Einkaufstaschen wieder in den Wagen.

„Schönen Abend noch.“, sagte er und verließ fluchtartig und mit blassem Gesicht das Geschäft.   
Die beiden tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus und ihr Grinsen vertiefte sich. Stiles wurde schlecht. Hat Derek etwa ...? Aber er sagte doch, dass er nichts sagen wird.

Das war lächerlich. Derek hat gesagt, dass er niemanden von der Sache erzählt hat, oder erzählen wird. Oder hat er es sich anders überlegt? Hat er Stiles angelogen? Weiß das schon die ganze Schule? Und wenn er am Montag zur Fahrt antrat, stand da schon die Polizei und wartete auf ihn? Er musste unbedingt mit Derek reden, aber er wusste nicht wie ... Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als auf Montag zu warten.

Es war wieder ein kurzes, schlafloses Wochenende.


	7. Chapter 7

Geschlafen hat er nicht und trotzdem hat er es geschafft zu verschlafen. Natürlich krochen heute alle Autos in Schrittgeschwindigkeit, dabei hat er sich vorgenommen, früher an der Schule zu sein, um Hale abzufangen. Das Handy auf dem Armaturenbrett piepte und vibrierte, verlangte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Kira, eine weitere Begleitung, versuchte, ihn gerade zu erreichen.

„Bin gleich da!“, nuschelte Stiles.

Endlich erblickte er die Straße vor der Schule und gleich darauf sie selbst. Erleichtert stieg er vom Gaspedal runter. Der grau-rote Bus stand auf dem Parkplatz vor dem gleichfarbigen Gebäude. Der Fahrer schmiss die letzten Koffer in den Frachtraum, dass sogar Stiles hörte, wie der Inhalt zerbrach. Einige Schüler standen noch um ihn herum und unterhielten sich angeregt, während die beiden Lehrer ihre Listen abhackten. Insgesamt fuhren drei Lehrkräfte mit. Er, Kira, und der Lacrosse-Trainer. Dass Kira mitkam, war eine Erleichterung für ihn, mit ihr kam er gut klar. Mit dem Anderen, wenn es drauf ankam auch. Im Rückspiegel sah er, wie sie ihm zu winkte. Er musste aber erst seinen eigenen Geländewagen auf den geschlossenen Lehrerparkplatz bringen. Dort konnte er den Wagen parken, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen.

Schnaufend blieb er vor den Anderen stehen. Er sollte mal mit dem Joggen anfangen, seine Ausdauerleistung, war doch nicht so gut, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Der Coach meckerte, dass Stiles zu spät war. Ließ einen gemeinen Spruch los, konnte sich aber nicht lange damit aufhalten, da es wirklich schon Zeit war aufzubrechen, immerhin hatten sie für heute Abend auch schon ein Programm geplant. Er nahm vorne neben Kira platz, während Coach noch einmal die Anwesenheit kontrollierte.

„So, noch Fragen?“

„Ja.“, kam es von hinten. Stiles blieb das Herz stehen, nur um dann wieder gegen seinen Brustkorb zu schlagen. Es war Dereks Stimme. Er hat ihn kurz vergessen gehabt, zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich die Standpauke anzuhören.

„Wieso darf Mr. Stilinski zu spät kommen und ich bekomme deshalb Ärger?“

Das war typisch Hale. Derek verhielt sich wie immer und das brachte Stiles mehr aus dem Konzept, als er es gern hätte. Er selbst hatte das Gefühl, dass man ihm alles ansah, dass jede Bewegung, jeder Atemzug ihn verriet. Und Derek? Er verhielt sich wie immer. Er drehte sich nicht um. Stiles wollte ihn nicht sehen, er konnte es jetzt nicht.  
Die Schüler brachen in ein lautes Gelächter aus.

„Dafür müssten Sie erst einmal überhaupt zur Schule kommen.“, kam es von Kira. Fahrten waren immer etwas lockerer von der Atmosphäre und keiner scherte sich darum, wenn mal ein kleiner Spruch entgegenflog.  
Dafür erntete sie tobenden Beifall. Ja, er wusste, wieso er sie mochte. Sie hat ihm gerade den Hintern gerettet, ohne es auch zu wissen. Er entspannte sich, und als der Motor aufheulte, da waren alle wieder mit ihren Sachen beschäftigt.

 

Die Fahrt verbrachte Stiles die meiste Zeit vor sich hindösend. Die Kollegen hatten die Klasse im Griff. Außerdem war es eine relativ kurze Fahrt, oder es kam ihm nur so vor. Sie machten nur einmal Halt, nachdem die Hälfte der Strecke hinter ihnen lag.  
Er holte sich dabei einen Kaffee und wollte eigentlich Derek suchen, aber die anderen hatten ihn zu sich an den Tisch geholt und er wollte nicht unhöflich sein oder ihnen eine Erklärung abgeben zu müssen. Später gab es auch keine weiteren Gelegenheiten mit Derek zu reden. Währenddessen waren Reyes und Boyds Augen noch immer auf ihn gerichtet. Ein hämisches Grinsen zierte deren Gesichter jedes mal, wenn er sie sah. Er versuchte, die Zwei zu ignorieren, vielleicht bildete er sich das ja alles nur ein, aber sie verursachten ein unangenehmes Gefühl auf seiner Haut.  
Sie fuhren insgesamt fünf einhalb Stunden, und dass auch nur, weil sie zwei Mal in einen Stau gerieten. Die Pensionsleiterin zeigte dafür volles Verständnis und nachdem alle ihre Schlüssel bekommen hatten, verstauten sie schnell all ihre Sachen. Jedem Lehrer war ein Stockwerk zugeteilt, auf dem er dann Aufsicht hatte. Und das hieß auch, dass jeder in einem Einzelzimmer schlief. Die Schüler teilten sich natürlich die Zimmer.

Stiles legte sich auf das frisch bezogene Bett und starrte die Decke an. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust auf diesen Ausflug, aber in zwei Wochen waren sowieso Ferien und dann hatte er drei Mal die Woche Bereitschaftsdienst an der Schule. Jeder musste mal ran. Theoretisch war es für den Fall eingerichtet worden, dass immer jemand erreichbar sein musste, falls ein aufgebrauchtes Elternteil etwas fragen wollte. Oder aber einfach Informationen über die Schule wissen wollte. Ganz ehrlich: Wozu gab es denn Internet? Praktisch, saß man seine Stunden ab und drehte Däumchen. Aber dadurch musste Stiles zu keiner Tagung fahren. Er glaubte, sich mehr auf die Ferien zu freuen, als seine Schüler. Egal, dass er noch Einiges an Unterricht vorbereiten musste.

Erst als es an der Tür klopfte, stand er auf und Kira und er gingen dann zum Essen.

„Langes Wochenende?“, fragte sie. „Verspätung ist man von dir nicht gewöhnt.“

Stiles bejahte es. Sie unterhielten sich über den geplanten Besuch im Brauereimuseum. Ihnen war klar, dass die Schüler von der Fahrt ausgelaugt waren, und heute auf nichts mehr Bock hatten. Aber es war nun mal eine Studienfahrt und das bedeutete, dass ein gewisses Lernziel angestrebt wurde. Deshalb hatten sie beschlossen das Uninteressanteste an den Montag zu legen. Den Abend hielten sie sogar frei, dafür aber mussten sie Morgen früher raus.  
Das Essen war in Ordnung und die anstehende Fahrt kurz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meine Dateien haben irgendein Problem, deshalb die kurzen Kapitel, die ich jetzt hintereinander poste ^^

Die Führung war wie erwartet, nicht sehr spannend. Sogar für Stiles Geschmack. Er konnte sich auf den Museumsleiter nicht konzentrieren. Er hörte, dass der Mann redete, aber es war nur ein Hintergrundrauschen. Man merkte, dass der Museumsleiter nicht oft große Gruppen herumführte. Die Schüler gähnten und beobachteten alles aus gelangweilten Augen, ohne sich an den Fragen zu beteiligen. Er selbst musste die Zähne zusammen beißen, um nicht auch zu gähnen. Zu dem ermüdete ihn dieses wiederholende Ermahnen, dass sie nicht trödeln sollten, dass sie zuhören sollten und das Nachkontrollieren, ob den auch alle anwesend waren.  
Nach der Führung hat er sich in eine Ecke gestellt und tat so, als ob er sich das Schild durchlesen würde. Er merkte nicht, wie sich jemand neben ihn stellte. 

„Wie lange braucht man den, um zwei Sätze zu lesen?“

Ein Schauer lief über Stiles Rücken. Derek hat sich neben ihn gestellt. Wie lange er schon neben ihm stand? Ertappt, sah er sich um, aber keiner beachtete sie. Die meisten waren nicht einmal mehr im Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich auch irgendwohin verkrochen, nur um nicht mehr über die Geschichte der Brauerei hören zu müssen.  
Stiles antwortete nicht auf Dereks Frage. War auch keine Echte gewesen.  
Er warf ihm einige Seitenblick zu. Derek sah auch müde aus. Aber er lächelte, und Stiles konnte es nicht verhindern mit einem Gegenlächeln zu erwidern.

„Hast du dir gestern das Spiel angeschaut?“, fragte Derek ihn. 

Welches Spiel? Sie waren doch in einem Museum, er konnte Dereks Gedankengang nicht folgen. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen Derek an zu starren.

„Die Mets ...?“, fragte Derek unsicher.

Dann machte es Klick: Das Spiel! Verdammt! Natürlich hat er sich das Spiel nicht angeschaut. Er hat es total vergessen. Das Halbfinale, und er hat es vergessen! Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. Derek lachte und fing an ihn damit aufzuziehen.

„Der Anfang war ziemlich langweilig. Aber, dann als, ich sage mal nicht wer, so einen Schlag drauf hatte, ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten ... aber ...“

Zuerst war Stiles verärgert. Er wollte nichts über das Spiel wissen, er wollte es sich selbst anschauen. Und er ärgerte sich auch darüber, dass er es vergessen hat. Aber Derek schaffte es, mit seiner wagen Erzählung Stiles zum Lachen zu bringen. Seine schlechte Laune war fast weg, nur die Ungeduld, sich endlich die Wiederholung anzusehen, wurde größer.

„Ok, ok. Dann sag wenigstens, wer gewonnen hat. Sonst muss ich eine ganze Woche darauf warten.“

„Hm.“, machte Derek, beugte sich zu Stiles herunter und legte seine Hand auf Stiles Schulter. „Was bekomme ich dafür?“

Stiles entglitten die Gesichtszüge, und es fühlte sich an, als ob Dereks Frage ein Loch in seinen Magen geschlagen hätte. Panisch schaute er sich um. Sie waren alleine. Sein Herz schlug wild gegen seine Brust. Was machte er? Es war zu riskant! Was wenn jemand sie gesehen hätte, oder gehört?! Sie standen sowieso schon viel zu nah beieinander. Er konnte Dereks Körperwärme durch die Kleidung spüren.

„Derek!“, zischte er warnend und rückte demonstrativ von ihm weg.

„Sorry. War unangebracht.“, auch Dereks Miene hat sich verändert. 

Das fröhliche Grinsen ist einer harten Linie gewichen. Ernst und grimmig schaute er Stiles an. Ob er über sich selbst oder über Stiles verärgert war, war nicht zu erkennen. Ein Piepen drang an ihre Ohren. Es war halb sechs. Jetzt sollten sie sich alle unten treffen und dann wieder zur Pension hoch fahren. 

„Wir müssen reden!“, sagte Stiles. Und wartete nicht auf Dereks Antwort, marschierte nach unten, damit er den anderen Lehrern helfen konnte, alle wieder einzusammeln.

 

Es war kurz nach zehn. Stiles saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett. Er wartete. Ermahnte die Jungs auf seiner Etage. Und wartete. Ermahnte. Und wartete. Irgendwann gegen vier gab er endlich auf. Er konnte nicht zu Derek, denn dieser war eine Etage höher und nicht mehr unter seiner Aufsicht. Er wollte nicht erwischt werden, wie er oben herumschlich.  
Verstimmt legte er sich hin und versuchte die restlichen Stunden zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen glaubte er daran, dass Derek ihn vielleicht missverstanden hatte, aber Stiles fiel den ganzen Tag auf, dass er ihm aus dem Weg ging und ihn ignorierte. Derek stand einfach mit einem düsteren Gesicht still neben den Anderen und verschwand jedes mal, wenn Stiles sich ihm näherte.  
Machte er das mit Absicht? Stiles wurde immer gereizter und ungeduldiger. Er war angepisst. Jetzt hatten beide eine schlechte Laune. Eigentlich hat er sich auf Dienstag gefreut. Sie hatten für den Tag eine Art „Überlebens-Training“ geplant. Von 9 bis 20 Uhr. Es war auch nicht so, dass er gar keinen Spaß gehabt hatte. Er hat sehr viel Neues und Nützliches gelernt. Und trotzdem war da noch diese dunkle Wolke, die über seiner Stimmung schwebte.

Genervt saß er wieder auf seinem Bett. Dieses mal wartete er nur bis Mitternacht. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht klug gewesen, Derek nicht an ihr Gespräch zu erinnern. Aber wie hätte er das machen sollen, wenn der Andere ihm aus dem Weg ging? Außerdem hat er gehofft, dass Derek doch noch kommen würde.

Am Mittwoch lief dasselbe Spiel. 

Am Donnerstag mussten sie eine Stunde raus fahren. Kriegsmuseumsbesuch. Heute hatte sich Stiles dafür entschieden, dass ihm keiner die Laune versauen wird. Vor allem kein Derek. Das Wetter war herrlich. Die Sonne schien und die Temperatur war genau richtig. Wenn Derek ihn ignorieren wollte, dann sollte er es doch, Stiles konnte es auch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, für die Kurzen Kapitel aber es wird besser, versprochen ! :)

„Stilinski, übernimm das!“, Coach zeigte auf den Eingang. „Ich muss ans Telefon.“

Stiles drängte sich zwischen den Schülern hindurch, an die Kasse. Die Tickets für das Museum hatten sie schon vor einem Monat reserviert. Danach wollten sie in den Nationalpark, da gab es anscheinend ein Paar Statuen, die man sich anschauen konnte.

„Wir sind die Klasse aus Beacon Hills.“

„Aha.“, machte die Empfangsdame. „Und wo ist dein Lehrer?“

Stiles verstand zunächst die Frage nicht, brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ihm klar wurde, was die Dame ihn gerade gefragt hatte. Perplex schaute er sie an, und hob langsam seinen Arm, wie es die Schüler taten, wenn sie sich meldeten. Er spürte das wachsende Unbehagen, dass sich zwischen ihm und der Ticketverkäuferin entstand.

„Hier? Ich bin der Lehrer.“, sagte er leise in der Hoffnung, dass niemand ihr Gespräch mitbekam.

Aber das wäre zu schön gewesen. Zuerst hörte er nur ein unterdrücktes Wiehern, dann fiel die Klasse in ein schallendes Gelächter aus. Seine Wangen fingen an zu glühen. Sein Blick huschte über die Schulklasse und unwillkürlich suchte sie Derek. Er lachte auch. Irgendwie veranlasste das, dass Stiles Mundwinkel sich auch gefährlich nach oben bewegten. Er biss sich auf die Wange. 

„Aber das konnte ich nicht wissen. Sie sehen so jung aus.“

Der Empfangsdame schien das auch peinlich zu sein. Sie entschuldigte sich und gab ihnen endlich die Tickets. Die Schüler werden noch lange darüber Witze reißen, das wusste er. Stiles war jung, er hat selbst erst vor ein Paar Jahren seinen Abschluss gemacht. Da fällt der Unterschied zwischen ihm und den älteren Schülern nicht so auf. Außer wenn es Zwölfjährige waren, dann verwechselte man ihn nicht mit den Rotznasen.

„Oh, Stiles. Ich habe schon mal davon gehört, dass so etwas jungen Lehrern passiert ist, aber ... Das selbst zu erleben, und nicht diejenige zu sein, der es passierte, ist einfach Gold wert.“, lachte Kira.

Er nahm zurück, dass er Kira mochte. Das wird jetzt auch der Rest des Kollegiums erfahren. Er ignorierte sie, stellte sich nach hinten, um ihr zu entkommen und um sicher zu gehen, dass sich keiner heimlich aus dem Staub machte.   
Derek blieb auch weiter hinten, und wartete auf Stiles, der nach ihm die Halle betrat. Noch immer ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Aber egal wie gut er sich amüsierte, Stiles war noch immer sauer auf ihn. Ohne einen weiteren Blick stampfte er an ihm vorbei.

„Nicht trödeln, Hale.“ war alles, was er sagte. Das war kindisch von Stiles, aber Derek hat ihn die letzten Tage ignoriert, und jetzt war er mal dran. Und, nein am Vorbeigehen zog er keinen Schmollmund. Fast keinen.

 

Mitten in der Führung teilte ihnen Coach auch noch mit, dass der Nationalpark heute geschlossen bleiben musste, da die Kanalleitung in einem Teil des Geländes zusammen gebrochen war. Deshalb durfte keiner es betretten.   
Eigentlich herrschte in solchen Fällen eine Aristokratie, und die Lehrer waren die Adligen, aber die Klasse hat so lange genervt, bis die Lehrer deren Vorschlag zugestimmt hatten. Einen freien Nachmittag, ohne Besuche und Fahrten. Nicht weit von der Herberge entfernt war ein See und schnell war abgestimmt worden, dass ein Teil an der Pension blieb und der andere an den See ging. 

Stiles und Kira wurden dazu verdonnert, mit den Bengeln an den See zu gehen. Erstaunlicherweise hatten die meisten sogar Badesachen dabei. Er wollte ihnen jetzt nicht unterstellen, dass sie was mit den Kanalleitungen angestellt hätten, aber auffällig war das schon.

„Man muss halt auf alles gefasst sein.“, rief jemand von den hinteren Sitzplätzen.


	10. Chapter 10

Sie saßen unter einem Baum und beobachteten, wie die Klasse sich im See vergnügte. Kira lass ein Buch und Stiles ließ seinen Blick über die Landschaft wandern. Es war nicht einmal ein See, es war eher ein kleiner Weiher. An dem Kies konnte man erkennen, dass er künstlich war oder zumindest, erweitert wurde. Auch die Anwohner der umliegenden Dörfer nutzten das schöne Wetter aus und waren zahlreich in die Natur rausgefahren. Einige Bäume schenkten ihnen Schatten, und man konnte sich am Kiosk Eis und Pommes kaufen.

„Lass mich los, Derek!“, Stiles Kopf schoss bei Dereks Namen sofort in die Richtung, aus der das Geschrei kam. Derek zerrte gerade Erica an den Steg. „Ich hab' gesagt, ich will nicht! Du Vollspast!“

Stiles beobachtete die Anderen, vor allem lag seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Derek. Er hat sich auch eine Badehose angezogen und seine frei gewordenen Rückenmuskeln spannten sich unter dem Kräftezehren an. Was Stiles aber am meisten faszinierte, war das Tattoo auf seinem Rücken. Ihm ist es vorher nicht aufgefallen. An dem Abend hat er gar nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, es zu bemerken. Er zerrte seinen Blick von Derek weg und schaute demonstrativ in die andere Richtung. Dachte an die gegenwärtige Politik und an das ekelhafteste Video, das er je gesehen hat. Das mit den zwei Mädels und den einen Becker. Er musste sogar leicht würgen. Aber das half, und mehr wollte er auch nicht.  
Als er wieder den Blick zurückwendete, stand Erica trief-nass vor Derek und schrie ihn an. Stiles Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten, die die Kleine so kannte ...

„Also, wenn Reyes Hale gleich tötet, haben wir ein Problem weniger.“, murmelte Kira lachend und lass weiter in ihrem Buch. Stiles schaute sie sauer an. Er fand die Bemerkung nicht amüsant. Wenn sie ein Problem mit Derek im Unterricht hat, dann sollte sie ihre Methoden ändern, vielleicht lag es ja daran...

Stiles ballte seine Hand zur Faust. Was war das denn ...? Moment, nein, er hat normal reagiert, immer hin war das nicht fair von ihr gegenüber Derek gewesen ...  
Bevor er ihr noch etwas Falsches sagen konnte, stand er auf und ging auf die Jugendlichen zu. Nicht, dass der Streit wirklich noch eskalierte.

„Das war ein Erbstück, du verkorkstes Dreckschwein!“, Ericas Stimme überschlug sich.  
Derek hob seine Hände schützend vor seinen Körper.

„Sorry! Ich hol' in dir zurück.“, und dann war Derek im Wasser, noch bevor Stiles auf den Steg Fuß setzte.

„Alles klar bei euch?“, fragte er. Ein Erbstück, das wäre nicht gut, sollte es verloren gehen..

„Derek, ist ein Arschgeiger!“, sagte Erica. „Deshalb musste er auch ins kalte Wasser springen.“

Stiles schaute sie verwirrt an, er kam ihrer Logik nicht nach. Sie seufzte genervt, als ob sie einem Kleinkind eine Sache schon zum fünften Mal erklären musste.

„Derek hat mich ins Wasser geworfen, also habe ich gesagt, dass ich wegen ihm den Ring meiner Oma verloren habe. Ist aber eigentlich ein 3-Euro Ring aus dem Supermarkt. Jetzt sucht er ihn.“, sie versuchte, sich das Wasser aus den Haaren zu drehen, als Boyd ihr ein Handtuch brachte. „Ich kann den Kerl nicht mit meiner Körperkraft ins Wasser werfen. Dafür habe ich aber Grips.“

Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, und da wusste Stiles, dass er sich ihr nie in den Weg stellen wird.

„Hm. “, machte sie. „Derek ist ziemlich lange unter Wasser ...“

Stiles beobachtete die vielen aufsteigenden Luftbläschen. War das normal, dass so viele aufstiegen? Die Oberfläche war zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen. Deswegen hasste er Seen, man wusste nie, was unter der Wasseroberfläche vor sich ging, welche Leichen dort lagen ...  
Wie lange war Derek schon unter Wasser? Sein Magen fühlte sich ganz mau an. Sein Herzschlag fing in seinen Ohren an zu trommeln. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sein ganzer Fokus lag auf der Wasseroberfläche, und auf Derek. Ab diesem Moment zählte er die Sekunden mit und kam bis 30, dann warf er sich schon die Schuhe und die Sonnen Brille vom Kopf und machte einen Hechtsprung. 

Das Wasser war wie eine eisige Wand, die er zuerst durchbrechen musste. Seine erhitzte Haut kribbelte überall, und kurz glaubte er winzige Stromschläge zwischen den Härchen zu leiten. Er ließ sich aber nicht ablenken, und zwang sich die Augen aufzumachen. Sie brannten, und ihm schwummrigen Wasser konnte er nicht viel erkennen. Er versuchte, so schnell wie möglich nach unten zu gelangen, wo vielleicht Derek gerade ... Ein schreckliches Bild fand seinen Weg in seinen Kopf ... Derek, grau-blau, mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen, der verzweifelt nach oben zur Wasseroberfläche blickte ...  
Seine Finger streiften etwas Haariges, vor Schreck wollte Stiles schreien, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es Derek sein musste. Er packte und zog ihn an sich. Derek schlug um sich. Das war der natürliche Reflex, den jeder Ertrinkende hatte, deshalb presste Stiles ihn fester an seine Brust und mit aller Kraft strampelte er nach oben. Solange Derek sich bewegte, bedeutete es, dass er auch lebte. Keuchend und hustend durchbrach er wieder die Wasseroberfläche. Die Sonne blendete ihn. Er wischte sich mit einer Hand das Wasser aus dem Gesicht, und mit der anderen hielt er Derek fest. Und dann war Derek auf einmal nicht mehr an ihn gepresst, sondern schwamm neben ihm. Verblüfft starrten sie sich gegenseitig an.  
Derek schwamm neben ihm, und stellte für ihn kein Problem dar. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare und gelte sie zurück. Außer dem etwas schwereren Atmen, sah Derek vollkommen in Ordnung aus.

„Stiles ...?“, fragte Derek zaghaft, als sie ein lautes Gelächter vom Seerand hörten.

Erica und einige anderen Schüler standen am Rand und lachten, pfiffen und applaudierten.

„Was für ein Sprung!“  
„Wie Supermann!“  
„Wohoo! Klasse Aktion!“

Stiles blickte von der Meute zu Derek und wieder zurück. Sein Magen fühlte sich zum zweiten Mal mau an, aber dieses Mal war es ein Stein, dass ihn nach unten zog. Es brauchte nicht viel um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen zu können. Sein Blick wurde hart und er spürte sogar, dass er jetzt am ganzen Körper zitterte, und das lag nicht am kalten Wasser. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen und kraulte sich ans Land. Wütend marschierte er zurück zur Pension. Ihm waren die fragenden Blicke Kiras oder der anderen Menschen egal. Er musste weg von hier.


	11. Chapter 11

Es war kurz nach elf, als er das Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Kira hat nur einmal versucht, ihn zu fragen, was denn nun geschehen war, und er hat sie sofort aus seinem Zimmer gescheucht. Er machte ihr auch klar, dass er von keinem heute mehr gestört werden wollte, und dass er auch nicht zum Abendessen runter kommen wird. Er wollte niemanden sehen oder gesehen werden.  
Er ignorierte das Klopfen. Drehte sich unter der Bettdecke um und wartete, bis die Person verschwand. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte er wieder das Klopfen. Genervt zog er die Decke fester über den Kopf. Dann hörte Stiles, wie die Tür auf ging. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, bis ihm klar wurde, was an der Sache falsch war ... Er hat vergessen, sie zu zusperren. Ärgerlich. Er blieb unter der Bettdecke, hoffte, dass der Eindringling wieder verschwand.  
Er hörte zuerst die Tür zufallen und dann das Schloss knacken, bevor er einen fremden Körper auf der Matratze neben sich spürte. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er spürte eine Hand, die sich auf seinen Kopf legte, und dann nach der Decke griff, um sie von ihm runter zu ziehen. Trotzig hielt er an ihr fest, erlaubte es nicht.  
Er hörte wie Derek lachte, spürte die Vibrationen in seinem ganzen Körper. Fühlte, wie Dereks Hand über Stiles Kopf strich. Seine Kopfhaut kribbelte.

„Stiles.“, Derek lehnte sich mit seinem Gewicht auf ihn. Nicht mit voller Kraft, oder so dass es schmerzhaft wurde, aber so dass er es spüren konnte. Unter der Decke wurde es heiß. Wirklich heiß. Und es war stickig, Stiles bekam keine Luft. Er lies die Enden los und schlug die Decke auf, und schnappte nach Sauerstoff.

Warf aber Derek gleich einen finsteren Blick zu. Er hoffte, dass Derek ihn sah, im Zimmer war es schon dunkel. Er war sauer und er wollte, dass Derek es zu spüren bekam, deshalb sagte er nichts. Sein Schweigen müsste genug sein.  
Derek seufzte, richtete sich wieder auf.

„Es tut mit leid.“

Stiles blieb unberührt liegen. 

„Den anderen tut es auch leid. Es war ... dumm gewesen und ... Sie hätten nicht ... Wenn ich davon gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich sie ... Glaub mir ... Es tut mir leid.“

Stiles sagte trotzdem nichts. Beobachtete Dereks dunkle Gestalt, den hängenden Kopf, den gesenkten Blick, die tiefen Schultern.  
Ja, Stiles glaubte ihm.

Aber das interessierte ihn gerade nicht, er machte keine Umwege und fragte Derek direkt. Fast lautlos, als wollte er ihn nicht verschrecken.

„Wieso hast du es ihnen erzählt?“ 

Er hörte selbst seine Stimme brechen. Er schluckte einige Male. Es herrschte eine eisige Stille, irgendwo tickte leise eine Uhr. Als Derek das kleine Licht am Tisch an machte, musste Stiles sich erst an das Licht gewöhnen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er setzte sich auf und robbte sich gegen die Wand.

„Was meinst du?“

Stiles musterte Derek. Er schien von der Frage verwirrt zu sein. 

„Das mit uns ...“, mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Er sah, wie Derek immer noch denselben verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck trug.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte er noch einmal. „Ich habe keinem etwas erzählt.“

Stiles atmete hörbar aus. Ein furchtbarer Druck löste sich in ihm auf. Die Sorgen der Tage schien sich langsam zu verfliegen. Wie Seile haben sie sich um ihn geschlungen, und endlich lockerten sie sich. Aber so ganz konnte er die Worte nicht glauben.

„Aber Reyes und Boyd ...“, er konnte sich noch genau an deren Grinsen und Blicke erinnern.

„Keinem. Ich habe es dir versprochen.“, Derek schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das geht niemanden was an.“

Nur konnte Stiles die Beiden nicht vergessen. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, redete Derek weiter: „Das mit den beiden hat andere Gründe. Sie haben wohl gesehen, wie du dir eine Packung XXL-Kondome gekauft hast. Und von einem heißen Latino geschwärmt hast, während dein Hals voller Knutschflecke war.“

Stiles Herz setzte einige Takte aus, seine Hand wanderte automatisch an die Stellen, bei der Berührung kam ihm die Erinnerung vom Freitag hoch. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Fast eine Woche saß er auf heißen Kohlen. Dabei war es nicht so, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Wieso hat er Derek überhaupt angezweifelt? Mit einem Schlag wusste er, was er wollte: Er wollte Derek. Er wollte sich an seine Brust schmiegen, und der wollte, dass Derek seine Arme um ihn legte. Das Verlangen wuchs in ihm, kurz bevor er dem nachgab, hörte er Derek glucksen. Stiles erstarrte.  
Derek grinste Stiles an.

„Da wollte ich noch fragen: Wer ist Miguel?“

Stiles spürte, wie sein Gesicht rot an lief.

Derek schien sich furchtbar zu amüsieren. Mit einem heftigen Tritt gegen Dereks Rücken, stieß er ihn vom Bett. Doch Derek lachte einfach auf dem Boden weiter.

„Hey!“, sagte Derek. „Das ist gemein, dabei habe ich Essen mit gebracht.“

Zum Beweis zeigte er eine braune Tüte.

„Jetzt werde ich auch noch von Schülern in meiner Freizeit ausspioniert“, sagte Stiles und setzte sich an den Bettrand und griff nach der Papiertüte.   
Ja er hatte einen riesen Hunger. Derek setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und beobachtete wie Stiles sich an der Zimtschnecke zu schaffen machte.

„Also,“ fing er wieder an. „Miguel?“

Stiles warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, Derek lachte nur. Er musste auch Grinsen, versuchte, es jedoch zu unterdrücken.

„Ist ... aber du bist nicht verletzt worden?“, fragte Stiles, als sie wieder in einer entspannten Stille beisammen saßen. Immerhin ist Derek wirklich lange Unterwasser gewesen. Er machte sich sorgen. Er beruhigte sich, als Derek den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Nur einpaar Kratzer, als du mich so heldenhaft retten wolltest. Und du?“

Stiles dachte nach: Ihm taten einwenig seine Rippen weh. Es war aber nicht schlimm, höchstens Blutergüsse. Das sagte er Derek auch.

Nachdem die Sache sich endlich für Stiles geklärt hat, fühlte er sich befreit. Er machte sich nun keine Sorgen mehr, was etwas eigenartig war, wenn man davon ausging, dass noch nichts geklärt war. Derek und er.  
Sein Gedankenfluss brach ab, als er Dereks Finger auf seinem nackten Oberschenkel spürte. Vorsichtig lagen sie auf seine Haut und kreisten dort, hinterließen kleine Zeichnungen. Derek beugte sich zu Stiles, ihre Köpfe waren ganz nah beieinander. Er konnte Dereks Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren.

Er senkte seinen Blick von Dereks halb-geschlossenen Augen zu seinen Lippen. Stiles handelte instinktiv. Er schloss seine Augen und vereinigte ihre Lippen miteinander.  
Der Kuss war sanft, vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht, was er machen durfte Er wollte Derek auch nicht zu sehr damit überrumpeln. Sein Kopf fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Tagen klar an. Der lästige Druck auf seinen Schläfen war weg. Er genoss die warme Liebkosung. Seine Hand wanderte zu Dereks Seiten und legten sich zaghaft auf das Hemd. Er wollte nichts überstürzen.  
Stiles löste den Kuss. Er musste es aus Dereks Mund hören.

„Derek ... Sollen wir aufhören?“

Derek lehnte sich zurück, um Stiles besser ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Er antwortete nicht gleich und Stiles hätte sich am liebsten wieder unter die Bettdecke verkrochen. Hielt aber dem Blick stand. 

„Nein. Es gefällt mir ... Du gefällst mir. Ich will nicht aufhören.“

Es gefällt mir ... Du gefällst mir.  
Es gefällt mir ... Du gefällst mir.  
Es gefällt mir ... Du gefällst mir.

Die Antwort verursachte keine Schmerlinge im Bauch, sondern Vulkanausbrüche. Diese Antwort gefiel ihm nicht nur, nein, sie machte ihn auch glücklich.   
Dereks Worte wiederholten sich wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf, immer wieder. Die eigenen Worte wollten sich nicht formen lassen. Es war nur noch Dereks Stimme in seinem Inneren, die alles andere auslöschte. Aber er wusste wie er, auch ohne Worte auszusprechen, eine Antwort geben konnte.

Er kniete sich hin, und lehnte sich wieder zu Derek, mit seinen Armen stützte er sich auf dessen Schultern ab, rahmte ihn mit seinem Körper ein und küsste ihn. Sein Körper sprach eine bessere Sprache, als jeder Poet.

Derek erwiderte den Kuss und seine Hände lagen auch sofort auf Stiles Rücken und strichen über ihn. Als Stiles Dereks Zunge an seiner Unterlippe spürte, die um Einlass, bat, gewährte er es ihr mit Freude. Dereks Zunge stupste spielerisch seine eigene an, er spiegelte die Bewegungen wider. Genoss Dereks Geschmack, ließ ihn ohne Verwehrung machen, was er wollte. Der Kuss wurde auch immer heftiger. Keuchend lösten sie sich und blickten sich in die Augen. Stiles konnte nicht widerstehen und leckte sich über die feuchten Lippen.  
Derek dirigierte sie in eine bequemere Position und Stiles ließ es mit sich machen.  
Am Ende lag er mit seinem Rücken auf den Bett und Derek war zwischen seinen Beinen, küsste sich vom Schlüsselbein hoch zu seinem Hals und Ohr. Er saugte sich dort fest, biss hinein. Malte dort weiter wo er schon seine Farben hinterlassen hatte.  
Stiles seufzte zufrieden und seine Hände krallten sich in Dereks Rücken, ohne den Stoff dazwischen, hätte er sicherlich blutige Kratzspuren hinterlassen. Das war geil, aber ...  
Mit Kraft schob er Derek von sich, der zum Protest ansetzte.

„Keine Male ...“, keuchte er. Klar gefiel es ihm Spuren auf seinem Körper zu finden, aber er war kein Teenager mehr und deshalb war es mehr unpraktisch, als alles andere. Vielleich wenn die Ferien anfingen ...

„Die ich nicht abdecken kann.“, fügte er hinzu.

Derek schien die Andeutung und Zusatz auch zu gefallen. Er nickte grinsend und zog an Stiles Hemd. 

„Dann weg damit.“

Er verdrehte die Augen. Machte aber das, was Derek verlangte. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, beugte sich über Stiles Brust und küsste sich vom Schlüsselbein runter zum Bauchnabel und wieder hoch zu seinen Brustwarzen. Mit denen ließ er sich genügend Zeit. Saugte und leckte über sie. Immer wieder. Stiles wand sich unter dessen Berührung und reckte sich ihr gleichzeitig entgegen. Die dunklen Haare kitzelten seine Haut, während die Bartstoppeln rau über die Haut fuhren.   
Eine Hand lag auf Dereks Nacken, die andere war verkrampft auf dem Bettlacken. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um keinen Laut zu machen. Stiles spürte, wie Dereks Zunge und Mund ihn immer wahnsinniger machten. Wie sein Schwanz immer härter wurde.   
Er hob sein Becken an.   
Als sich ihre Mitten berührten, stöhnten beide auf. Oh ja, Derek war auch hart, und wie. Die Erkenntnis erregte ihn noch mehr, als die Berührungen selbst. Dereks Hüften bewegten sich seinen entgegen und er stöhnte ungeniert in Stiles Ohr. Er hätte die Laute am liebsten als Rufton gehabt, egal was die Leute dazu gesagt hätten. Aber Stiles hat nicht vergessen, wo sie sich befanden.

Er zog Dereks Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn. Erstickte somit einige der Geräusche.  
Als er sich besonders heftig gegen Stiles drückte und besonders laut aufstöhnte, packte Stiles ihn an den Haaren, zog daran. Es sollte eine Warnung sein, aber das hatte einen anderen Effekt: Derek keuchte auf und dann wurde sein ganzer Körper still. Fasziniert beobachtete Stiles wie Derek mit geschlossenen Augen und geöffneten Mund still über ihm lag.

„Fuck.“

„Bist du ...“

„Hm. Das war so nicht geplant.“   
Das warf beide aus ihrer Bahn.

Stiles sah, wie Derek rot wurde und seinen Blick abwandte. Er sah unverschämt süß aus, dass Stiles loslachen musste. Derek ist gerade wirklich davon gekommen, als er an seinen Haaren gezogen hat. Das war unerwartet und der Gedanke machte ihn irgendwie an.  
Er legte zwei Finger auf Dereks Kinn und zog ihn wieder zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Sein Herz schlug Wellen gegen seine Brust. Er spürte sie sogar in seinen Lippen aufschlagen.  
Derek lies es mit sich machen, küsste zurück, seine Hände wanderten über Stiles Haut. Von den Schultern, über die Brust, hinunter zum Bauchnabel, unter die Jogginghose.

„Ugh!“, er bäumte sich Dereks Hand entgegen. Er massierte ihn durch die Boxershorts. Stiles konnte seine Stimme nicht kontrollieren. Dabei wusste er es besser. 

Dereks Hand wanderte weiter nach unten, unter die Unterhose und umschloss Stiles Härte. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund. Die Augen kniff er unweigerlich fest.  
Scheiße, das fühlte sich zu gut an.   
Dereks Hand lag fest um ihn und genau so fest waren seine Bewegungen. Auf und Ab. Derek nahm ihm seine Hand vom Mund weg und hauchte einen schnellen Kuss auf Stiles Lippen. Seine Hand aber bewegte sich weiter.

„Derek ...“, hauchte er, ihm war es egal, dass er auch nicht mehr lange durchhalten wird. „Schneller.“

Dieser ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Seine Hand wurde schneller. Stiles presste seinen Kopf ins Kissen, versuchte, seine Stimme zu unterdrücken. Derek hörte erst auf ihn zu pumpen, als Stiles sich vollkommen entlud. Er spürte Dereks Finger auf seinem Kinn, die ihn wieder zu sich drehten. Er sah noch, wie Derek die Augen schloss und dann spürte er seine Lippen. Er selbst schloss auch die Augen, genoss die Zärtlichkeiten. Dereks Lippen fühlten sich angenehm weich an. Stiles zog ihn näher an seinen Körper. Er fühlte, wie Derek sich gegen ihn drängte, wie Dereks wiedererwachte Männlichkeit sich gegen sein Oberschenkel schob.

Stiles stöhnte. Derek war hart.

Er löste den Kuss und schob Derek von sich, damit er wieder oben saß.

Nun war Derek unter ihm. Dereks Haare waren total durcheinander, seine Pupillen groß, seine Lippen geschwollen, glänzten feucht, seine Wangen waren rot, und seine Brust hob und senkte sich merklich. Er versuchte sich auf zurichten, doch Stiles legte seine Hand auf dessen Brust und stoppte ihn.

„Dejavu.“, murmelte Derek. Und auch Stiles sah die Bilder vom letzten Mal.

„Hm.“, machte er. „Du siehst süß aus.“

Er wusste nicht, woher das kam. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er noch immer auf seinem Orgasmus-High schwebte. Vielleicht auch nicht. Derek starrte ihn sprachlos an. Und Stiles spürte, wie ihm seine eigenen Wangen zu glühen anfingen. Wie bei einem kleinen Jungen.  
Er griff unter Dereks Hosenbund und zog es ihm, so weit es ging, nach unten. Derek trug keine Unterhose und sein Penis lag nun unverhüllt vor Stiles. Hypnotisiert betrachtete er ihn. Er schluckte ein paar mal runter. Er war groß und prächtig, lag schwer nach oben gerichtet. Er glänzte von Dereks Erguss.  
Als er seinen Blick wieder auf Dereks Gesicht richtete, erkannte er, dass Derek ihn selbst beobachtete. Wenn seine Ohren bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht rot waren, dann spätestens jetzt. Stiles ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern beugte sich nach unten und nahm die Spitze in den Mund. Platzierte sich bequemer auf Dereks Beinen und begann dann seine Zunge um die Eichel zu kreisen.

Derek keuchte und stöhnte. Das turnte Stiles nur noch mehr an.

Er saugte vorsichtig an der Spitze, und hörte, wie Derek fluchte. Langsam senkte er seinen Mund, während die Zunge weiterhin Dereks Härte umspielte. Er schmeckte salzig und herb.  
Stiles ließ sich die ganze Länge runter gleiten, als er seine Spitze an seinem Rachen spürte, verharrte er einen Augenblick so. Gewöhnte sich an Dereks Härte in seinem Mund, dann schluckte er. Sofort krallte sich Dereks Hand schmerzhaft in seinen Haaren fest. Das Erregte ihn selbst noch mehr. Alles an Derek erregte ihn.

„Fuck!“, fluchte Derek.

Stiles schluckte noch zweimal, dann zog er sich zurück, konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Eichel. Mit einer Hand fuhr er Dereks Länge auf und ab. Langsam. Dann wanderte seine Hand zu Dereks Hoden und massierten diese.  
Dereks Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es nur in seinen Ohren so laut klang, oder nicht. Er wollte nur zu gerne dieser Melodie weiter lauschen, aber das ging nicht. Stiles hörte mit seinem Tun auf. 

„Derek.“, tadelte er ihn. Er erkannte seine Stimme nicht mehr, sie war ganz heißer und rau. „Leiser.“

Derek erwiderte nicht. Stiles konnte ihn nur schnaufen hören. Er wartete auch nicht länger auf Dereks Antwort, sondern nahm sein vorheriges Tun auf. Er begann wieder mit der Spitze und augenblicklich waren Dereks Hände in seinen Haaren, der Griff eisig, aber Derek gab keinen Laut von sich. Stiles hörte nur noch sein Ächzen und sein eigenes Schmatzen. Sein Mund wanderte Dereks Länge auf und ab, die Hand kraulte weiterhin die Hoden. Als er wieder um Derek schluckte, schob er sich ihm entgegen. Es war ein Wunder, dass Stiles sich nicht verschluckte oder daran erstickte. Er hörte mit dem Kraulen sofort auf, und platzierte die Hände auf Dereks Hüfte, hielt ihn fest. Er wusste, wie er das Spiel am schnellsten beenden konnte. Er würde gerne weiter machen, aber sein Kiefer spannte. Er fuhr mit seinem Mund noch ein paar Mal auf und ab, dann senkte er nach ganz unten und schluckte: ein, zwei, drei, vier- Mal.

„Stiles ... Ich ...“, Derek zog fester an seinen Haaren, seine Hüfte zitterte unter Stiles Händen.

Fünf, sechs.

Derek ergoss sich in Stiles Mund. Dieser versuchte, alles so schnell wie möglich zu schlucken. Mit einem „Plop“ glitt Dereks erschlaffendes Glied aus Stiles Mund. Er lag keuchend mit geschlossen Augen.  
Stiles lächelte vorsichtig.

„Wow“, hauchte Derek und machte träge seine Augen auf. Als er Stiles erblickte, lächelte er zurück.

Müde robbte er sich zu Derek und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. Er schmiegte sich an Dereks Seite und schloss seine Augen. Es blieb eine kleine Weile still. Er genoss die Körperwärme und die sanften, kreisenden Berührungen an seiner Haut.

„Hey“, hörte er Derek verunsichert. „Soll ich dir nicht auch?“

Verwirrt blieb Stiles still, er war kurz davor gewesen einzuschlafen. Er machte seine Augen auf, blinzelte einige Male.  
„So schnell kann ich nicht, außerdem bin ich müde ...“, murmelte Stiles. 

Was er gesagt hat, musste wohl lustig gewesen sein, denn Derek brach in ein Gelächter aus. Müde beobachtete er, wie Derek sich aufrichtete. Zuerst dachte er, dass Derek gehen wollte, und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er sich nur die Hose herunterzog, die ihm noch immer auf Kniehöhe hing.  
Stiles machte es ihm nach. Sobald Derek im Bett war, zog er die Decke unter sich hervor und deckte sie zu. Derek war dann auch schnell wieder bei ihm und umarmte ihn.

„Nacht.“ 

Er wollte ihm antworten, aber er brachte nur ein unverständliches Grunzen heraus. Derek lachte und küsste Stiles Schulterblätter und dann war er schon eingeschlafen.   
Endlich konnte er wieder schlafen.

 

Ein nerviges Piepen weckte sie am nächsten Morgen auf. Stiles wollte sich umdrehen und sein Handy ausmachen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Ein schwerer Körper lag auf ihm, kräftige Arme umschlangen ihn. 

„Hmpf.“, machte Derek und nuschelte etwas Unverständliches und vergrub seinen Kopf in Stiles Halsbeuge, seine Haare kitzelten ihn.  
Der nervtötende Wecker klingelte weiter. Er musste aufstehen.

„Derek.“

Stiles drückte Derek von sich und griff über dessen Körper zum kleinen Tisch, um den Wecker endlich zu verstummen. Der Bildschirm zeigte 06:30 an, in zwei Stunden mussten sie im Bus sitzen.  
Derek drehte sich um und versteckte sich unter der Bettdecke. Nur seine Haare waren zu sehen. Stiles zupften an ihnen, versuchte, den Schlafenden zu wecken. Derek grunzte wieder etwas Undeutliches als Protest oder als Antwort.

„Morgen.“, Stiles küsste Dereks Hinterkopf, blieb aber auch sitzen. Im Zimmer war es dunkler als sonst. Schlechtes Wetter. Aber ihn störte die Wolkendecke wenig.

„Derek.“

Er sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Er seufzte. Er musste ihn irgendwie wach bekommen. Wenn die sanfte Tour nichts brachte, dann eben anders.   
Er zog erst einmal an der Decke. Versuchte, sie von Derek wegzubekommen, klappte aber nicht. Also musste er drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen. Also schubste er ihn vom Bett.

„Hey!?“

Blinzelnd schaute er zu Stiles hoch.

„Aufstehen.“, lachte er.

 

Alle versammelten sich um den Bus herum und versuchten an ihre Koffer und Taschen zu kommen. Es herrschte ein kleines Durcheinander. Stiles wartete geduldig am Rand. Seine Tasche war als Erstes verstaut worden, und das bedeutete, dass sie ganz hinten lag. Er hatte es sowieso nicht eilig. Noch eine Woche Arbeit und dann zwei Wochen Ferien. 

Er spürte eine Hand an seinem Gesäß und wäre fast hochgesprungen. Derek ist unauffällig hinter ihn getreten und hat ungeniert seine Hand auf Stiles Hintern platziert.  
.  
„Derek“, zischte er, aber niemand schien sie zu beachten. 

Demonstrativ kniff Derek hinein. Stiles konnte spüren, wie seine Wangen leicht rot wurden und wie es in seiner Mitte zog. Er warf Derek einen bösen Blick zu. Der schaute ihn nur mit einer unschuldigen Miene an und verschwand dann auch gleich wieder.  
Die Gruppe löste sich schnell auf. Die Schüler hatten es eilig nach Hause zu kommen. Derek war auch schon weg. Und auf Stiles wartete noch ein Stapel Hausaufgaben auf dem Couchtisch. Die Realität ist wieder über ihn eingebrochen, aber es schien nicht so schlimm zu sein, wie die Woche zuvor.

Als er später seine Wäsche machen wollte, fand er einen Zettel mit Dereks Nummer in seiner Hosentasche. Am Abend schickte er ihm ein ‚idiot‘ und ging mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht schlafen.


	12. Chapter 12

***

Es war das zweite Mal an diesem Morgen, das er unter der Dusche stand. Es war kurz nach elf, und er hatte noch keinen Fuß vor seine Zimmertür gesetzt. Wie praktisch das er ein eigenes Badezimmer hatte.   
Überhaupt: Wieso sollte man auch raus wollen, wenn die Erinnerungen der letzten Tage, das Einzige war, dass einem im Kopf schwebte.  
Stiles rotes, verschwitztes Gesicht, die angeschwollenen, feuchten Lippen und seine Stimme, diese Laute, die er gemachte. Fuck. Das war jetzt das dritte Mal heute, dass er abspritzte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ging er wieder in sein Zimmer und griff nach seinem Handy, das auf seinem Bett lag. Er legte sich hin und öffnete Stiles SMS.   
Schon altmodisch, dass sie mit SMS kommunizierten, wenn man doch heutzutage vor allem Messanger nutzte. Aber es war auch praktisch, denn so konnte Stiles nicht sehen, dass er die Nachricht schon gelesen hat. Und zwar gleich in der Sekunde als sie ankam. Das wäre doch leicht peinlich gewesen. Er hätte sich noch gedacht, dass Derek die ganze Zeit auf sein Display gestart, und auf eine Nachricht oder einen Anruf gewartet hätte ... Was so auch stimmte.   
Aber er hatte Stiles Nummer, und das war das Wichtigste. Sein dämlicher und verzweifelter Plan, an die Telefonnummer zukommen, ist gelungen. Mehr war auch nicht nötig um Derek glücklich zu machen ...

„Derek!“

Die Tür schlug laut gegen die Zimmerwand, dass sogar die Farbe abbröckelte. Derek sprang erschrocken und ertappt hoch. Seine ältere Schwester ist ohne Vorwarnung in sein Zimmer gestürmt. Cora schob ihren Kopf auch kurz rein.

„Hau‘ ab, solange du es noch kannst.“

Laura ignorierte sie.

„Wieso bist du noch nicht angezogen?! Wie sieht es hier eigentlich aus?! Willst du heute den ganzen Tag da rumstehen“, sie drückte ihm einen Lappen und einen Putzeimer in die Hände. „Ich will, dass es hier ordentlich ist. Ich will, dass man hier den Boden ablecken kann! Hast du mich verstanden?! Sobald ich vom Einkaufen wieder da bin, muss es hier sauber sein.“

Verwirrt stand Derek mitten in seinem, eigentlich recht ordentlichen Zimmer, und blickte Laura hinterher, die sich mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Haus machte. Sein Zimmer war wirklich aufgeräumt. Das Bett musste nur gemacht werden, und vielleicht könnte man noch staubsaugen. 

„Was war das?“

„Ugh ...“, sagte Cora, ebenfalls mit Putzzeug bewaffnet. „Onkel hat heute früh angerufen, er kommt wahrscheinlich am Montag. Deshalb dreht sie gerade durch. Du kennst sie doch ...“

„Sie will ihm noch immer beweisen, dass sie alles unter Kontrolle hat?“

Cora nickte.

Peter war einmal sein Lieblingsonkel gewesen, die Betonung lag auf ‚war‘, bis zu dem Augenblick, als er unerbittlich gegen Laura vor Gericht gezogen ist. 

Er war gnadenlos, wollte um jeden Preis Cora und ihn bei sich haben. Es war eine nervenzerreißende Zeit gewesen. Dabei haben Cora und er gleich gesagt, dass sie bei Laura bleiben wollten. Das stand nicht zur Debatte. Das war es dann auch gewesen, was die Richterin überzeugt hatte die Geschwister zusammen zu lassen. Laura hat dafür einiges in Kauf nehmen müssen. Dafür waren Cora und Derek ihr auch aufrichtig dankbar.  
Jetzt kam Peter, vielleicht, zwei Mal im Jahr vorbei und schaute nach dem Rechten. Für Laura war das eine ziemlich angespannte Zeit. Es war eigentlich unnötig. Immerhin lag der Streit, um das Sorgerecht fasst sechs Jahre zurück, und Derek war schon seit einem Jahr volljährig. Cora wird in ein paar Monaten 18.  
Aber Derek kannte nun mal seine Schwester, deswegen hatte er nicht vor mit ihr zu diskutieren. In einer Woche ist alles wieder beim Alten. Er frühstückte, machte sein Zimmer sauber, übernahm dann die Küche und die Garage.   
Das Letztere nur, um endlich aus dem Haus zu kommen. Er schaltete die Stereoanlage an und legte sich auf die Rückbank seines Autos. Das weiche Leder beruhigte ihn. Der Camaro gehörte ihm, und nur ihm, diese vier Sitze waren sein Reich. Dieses Schmuckstück hat er mit einem Teil seines Erbanteils gekauft. Und das war jeden Cent wert. 

Es würde sicherlich nicht lange dauern, bis eine von ihnen nach ihm suchte. Er musste die Zeit also ausnutzen.

Stiles Nachricht stand genauso da wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, egal wie lange und wie oft Derek die fünf Buchstaben anstarrte. Seine Antwort war auch schon getippt, und musste nur noch gesendet werden. Er musste sie abschicken, nur war er sich noch zu unentschlossen. Sie würden sich am Montag sowieso sehen, redete er sich ein.  
Derek hatte sicherlich nicht vor irgendeine Gelegenheit verstreichen zu lassen, Stiles nicht anschmachten zu können. Wenn dieser jetzt bloß nicht immer diese spießigen Pullover tragen würde. Sie laden einen ja nur dazu ein, sie ihm vom Leib zu reißen. Er musste bei dieser Vorstellung grinsen. Vor allem wenn er an die Gesichter der Anderen dachte, wenn er wirklich mitten im Unterricht zu Stiles rüber ginge, und dies tat.

Er machte sich aber auch sorgen. Er lebte nun mal in der Realität. Er konnte sich vorstellen, durch was Stiles gerade ging. Er hat sich ein paar „Ratgeberseiten“ im Internet durch gelesen: Verliebt in den Lehrer. Dort gab es auch einen Eintrag von einem Mathelehrer, der darüber schrieb, wie furchtbar und unangenehm es für ihn war, als er unerwiderte Liebesbriefe von einer Schülerin bekommen hat. Er musste dann die Schule wechseln, weil es am Ende fast eskalierte. Danach fühlte sich Derek grauenvoll. Er dachte daran, dass Stiles genau dasselbe durchmachte. Und das war ein paar Klicks vor dem gesetzlichen Aspekt, einer solchen Beziehung.  
Daran versuchte Derek nicht all zu oft zu denken. Immerhin war es offensichtlich, dass sie sich gegenseitig, zumindest, attraktiv fanden. Das war ein guter Anfang. Sie waren beide Erwachsen, um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen...

„DEREK!?“

Genug ausgeruht ... Er machte die Stereoanlage aus, und ging wieder in das Haus hinein. Laura kam wirklich noch auf die Idee, alle Fenster zu putzen ...

 

[Derks Antwort auf Stiles: ‚idiot‘]  
‚Wie hätte ich den sonst an deine Nummer kommen sollen? ;) außerdem konnte ich doch die Gelegenheit nicht nicht ausnutzen ...‘

 

Er schickte den Text ab, und versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Es klappe mal besser mal schlechter. Aber als er am Abend frisch geduscht auf seinem Bett saß, und einen Film anschaute, hatte er schon längst eine weitere Nachricht von Stiles.

‚Fragen? Was für eine Gelegenheit?‘

Derek schmunzelte. Wartete dieses mal nicht mehr so lange, um ihm zu schreiben, und tippte gleich eine Antwort.

‚Fragen stand nicht zur Auswahl :P dazu bin ich zu schüchtern ... Die Gelegenheit natürlich mich von dir und deinem Knackarsch zu verabschieden‘

Sobald er das abschickte, bereute er es auch sofort. „Derek du Idiot!“, murmelte er in sein Kissen. Das war eindeutig zu viel des Guten. Jetzt dachte Stiles sicherlich, dass das Einzige woran er den ganzen Tag dachte, nur Sex war. Er sollte sich entschuldigen. Gerade als er es tippte, bekam er eine weitere SMS.

‚So so ... mein Hintern nimmt dieses Kompliment gerne an‘

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Er war nicht wütend. Aber er wollte wirklich nicht, dass Stiles dachte, dass er nur Sex im Kopf hatte, deswegen ließ er das Thema fallen.

‚Wie war dein Tag?‘

Er erzählte Derek von seinem Tag, und Derek von seinem eigenen. Den Sonntagabend verbrachten sie damit, sich über dies und jenes zu unterhalten, bis Stiles ein ‚Gute Nacht‘ gegen 23 Uhr schickte.


	13. Chapter 13

***

Am Montag war es das erste Mal seit langem, wenn nicht überhaupt, das er sich auf die Schule freute. Er würde Stiles wieder sehen und in einer Woche hatte er dann auch Ferien. Er schrieb in den Gruppenchat, dass er heute zur Schule kam, und bot an, seine Freunde mitzunehmen. Natürlich ist es Erica und Boyd aufgefallen, dass er bei guter Laune war, aber er schwieg und ignorierte ihre lästigen Fragen. Er wartete nur auf die zweite Stunde, die mit Stiles.

„Treffen wir uns heute bei mir?“, fragte Boyd nach dem ersten Klingeln und holte seine Schulbücher und Hefte hervor. „Hab ein neues Spiel für die Konsole.“

„Ne, kann nicht. Mein Onkel kommt heute. Deswegen kann ich euch auch nicht zurückfahren, hab ich es nicht gesagt?.“

„Der Heiße?“, mischte sich Erica ein. Und entschuldigte sich gleich bei Boyd, es war nicht ernst gemeint und nur Spaß. Dieser versicherte ihr, dass er es nicht anders aufgefasst hat. Und schon waren die beiden wieder mit sich selbst beschäftigt und neckten sich. Derek war sowieso abgelenkt worden, Stiles betrat gerade das Klassenzimmer.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit war nur noch auf den Lehrer gerichtet. Er trug ein schlichtes, weißes Hemd und eine dunkle Hose. Es stand ihm gut. Eindeutig besser als diese Pullover oder Pullunder, die er sonst trug. Seine Haare lagen perfekt gestylt. Sein Gesicht sah umwerfend aus, die Muttermale waren einfach niedlich. Kein Wunder, dass jeder sich hier in der Schule irgendwie in ihn verliebt hat. Dereks Hände waren feucht. Nervös trocknete er sie an seiner Jeans ab. Er wünschte sich, jetzt in der ersten Reihe zu sitzen, dort wäre der Ausblick definitiv viel besser.  
Er schluckte mehrmals. Seine Augen huschten über Stiles Erscheinung hin und her, er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was mehr seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie konnten nicht anderes als zu lächeln. Aber sonst verhielt sich Stiles wie immer, zumindest schien es so. Er vermied es, Derek anzuschauen. Das war das Einzige und Derek war wahrscheinlich auch der Einzige, dem es auffiel.

 

Er machte mit dem Starren auch in der letzten Stunde weiter. Das Anschmachten hat er eigentlich auch schon vorher gemacht. Deswegen waren Dereks Noten ja auch so schlecht. Er lauschte Stiles Stimme, nahm aber den Inhalt nicht auf.  
Erst als er das Rascheln, von Heften und Büchern hörte, wachte er aus seiner Tagträumerei auf. Zunächst verwirrt, dann wurde ihm klar, wieso. Er dachte sich schon, dass es noch zu früh für den Schulschluss war. Immerhin hat der Unterricht erst vor ein paar Minuten angefangen, und so lange ist er nicht in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen.

Er machte es den anderen gleich und schlug das Buch und Heft auf. Es war leise im Klassenzimmer, man hörte nur Stifte auf Papier kratzen. Verwirrt schaute er sich um, aber er konnte niemanden fragen, was zu tun war. Eigentlich war es ihm egal, aber er musste wenigstens so tun, als ob er was zu tun hatte. Das Vibrieren seines Handys lenkte ihn kurz ab. Er holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und schaltete es auf stumm, bevor er die Nachricht las.   
Sein Kopf schnellte hoch und er saß wieder kerzengerade auf seinem Platz. Die SMS kam von Stiles, der unberührt am Pult saß und in einem Buch blätterte.

‚Hör auf zu träumen und mich anzuschmachten  
;P‘

Dereks Herz hüpfte hoch. Und er spürte, dass seine Ohren sich langsam rot färbten. Er rückte das Federmäppchen, welches nur einen Stift innehatte, zurecht und legte unauffällig sein Handy auf den Tisch.

‚Was meinst du? Ich mache es doch garnicht …‘

Er beobachtete wie Stiles mit dem Schreiben aufhörte und zur Seite blickte. Dereks Herz setzte einen Augenblick aus, als er sein Lächeln sah. Er beobachtete wie Stiles, die Nachricht tippte und wartete ungeduldig.

‚Ah, wirklich? Dann weißt du sicherlich auch, was zu tun ist?‘

‚Erwischt ;)‘ , antwortete Derek. Er wollte noch mehr flirten, traute es sich dann doch nicht, vielleicht war es etwas zu viel. Stattdessen schrieb er: ‚Sag es für mich noch einmal :P‘

Er wartete gespannt auf Stiles Antwort, nicht dass es ihn wirklich interessierte, was sie machen mussten. Er wollte eigentlich nur mit ihm schreiben und reden und rummachen. Er war so sehr mit dem Starren auf das Handy beschäftigt, dass er nicht merkte, wie Stiles von seinem Platz aufstand, und zu ihm ging. Deswegen wäre er fast aufgesprungen, als er neben sich hörte:  
„Mister Hale! Handys im Unterricht sind nicht erlaubt! Das müssten auch Sie wissen.“

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er zu Stiles auf. Dieser stand neben ihm und griff nach Dereks Handy. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse war auf sie gerichtet. Einige lachten. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden.

„Seite 150. Aufgaben 1.2; 1.3; 4 und 5. Das Handy können sie nach dem Unterricht abholen.“

Damit marschierte er wieder an seinen Platz und Derek starrte ihm verdutzt hinterher. Stiles ließ sich aber nicht beirren und erwiderte Dereks perplexen Gesichtsausdruck unbeeindruckt. War das geplant gewesen? Hat er Derek absichtlich dazu gebracht sein Handy rauszuholen? Er schlug die Seiten auf, und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Stiles zufrieden in sich hinein grinste.  
Er konnte nicht anders, als selbst seine Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen. Er machte sogar die Aufgaben und wartete voller Vorfreude auf das Ende der Stunde. Das erwartete Klingeln kam schneller, als er dachte. Alle Anderen packten schnellstmöglich ihre Sachen und stürmten regelrecht aus dem Klassenzimmer. Derek ließ sich extra Zeit. Hoffentlich merkte das niemand. Seine Freunde hatten nicht vor auf ihn zu warten, immerhin hat er ihnen schon gesagt, dass er sie heute nicht nach Hause fuhr. 

 

„War das Absicht?“, fragte er Stiles, sobald sie alleine waren. Stiles wartete mit der Antwort, bis er die Tür schloss.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst ...“, unschuldig schaute er Derek in die Augen. Die Unschuld wurde nur von einem schelmischen Aufblitzen, das durch Stiles Augen fuhr, getrübt.

„Natürlich nicht.“

Derek wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Seine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbaum, aber Stiles wollte offensichtlich, dass sie alleine waren. Derek beobachtete wie er wieder an sein Pult zuging und sein Handy aus einer Schublade herausholte. Er reichte es ihm und wieder lag etwas Schelmisches in seinem Blick. Im Nachhinein, hätte Derek es sich schon denken können, was Stiles vor hatte. Noch bevor Dereks Finger das kalte Metall berührten, zog Stiles es ihm aus der Reichweite.  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und beobachtete, wie Stiles erneut eine unschuldige Miene aufsetzte. Er versuchte es ein paar Mal, ohne Erfolg, bis ihm der Geduldsfaden riss. Als der Lehrer wieder das Handy Derek anbot, zielte Derek nicht mehr auf das Handy in der Hand, sondern auf die andere Seite. Das überraschte Stiles. Ein erstickter Laut entfuhr ihm, als Derek ihn an der Hüfte packte und ihn an sich zog.

Er legte automatisch seine Arme um Dereks Nacken.

Derek wartete nicht, sogleich lagen seine Lippen auf Stiles und er genoss die anfänglich zärtliche Berührung. Stiles war aber genauso ungeduldig wie er selbst. Als er die fremde Zunge spürte, entwich ihm ein überraschter Laut. Die Offensive des Lehrers ist zu unerwartet gewesen. Er ließ ihr aber sofort Gewähr. Er atmete den berauschenden Duft des Anderen ein und kostete den Moment in vollen Zügen aus. 

Sein Herz machte haushohe Sprünge, er wollte, dass dieser Augenblick nie aufhörte. Wieso brauchen Menschen auch so etwas unnötiges wie Sauerstoff?  
Schwer atmend standen die beiden Männer Arm in Arm. Derek konnte an dem hier Gefallen finden und so auch endlich brav zum Unterricht kommen. Er würde auch an den Wochenenden hier herkommen, wenn nur jede Stunde so endete.

Seine Hände wanderten unter Stiles Hemd, berührten dort die heiße Haut. Er spürte, wie unter seinen Fingern sich Gänsehaut bildete. Derek küsste die Stelle unterhalb des Ohrläppchens, und es gefiel ihm, wie Stiles den Kopf neigte, um ihm mehr Platz zu bieten. Stiles Hände kraulten dabei Dereks Nacken.

„Derek ...“

Sein Name aus Stiles Mund war wie ein Donnern, welcher sein ganzes Dasein in Anspruch nahm. Er wollte ihn noch einmal hören. Er wusste auch, wie das zu erreichen war.  
Seine Finger machten sich sofort an die Arbeit und schnell war Stiles Gürtel auf. Gleich darauf war auch der Hosenknopf auf und Derek ließ sich nach unten fallen. Seine Augen waren dabei auf Stiles Gesicht gerichtet. Sein Anblick machte Derek nur noch mehr an. So wie er den Kopf nach unten hängen ließ, die Augen halbgeschlossen, den Mund geöffnet. Das war eins der heißesten Dingen, die bis jetzt in seinem Leben passiert sind. Es war schon fast zu Schade seine Aufmerksamkeit wo anders zu richten. Aber er hatte einen Plan. Er küsste die ausgebeulte Hose des Lehrers und spürte sofort eine Hand an seinem Haar, die sich fest in seine Kopfhaut bohrte. Davon ermutigt, zog er den Reißverschluss nach unten.

„Derek.“ 

Er wollte, dass Stiles Schwanz seinen Mund füllte, er wollte den Orgasmus des anderen auf seiner Zunge schmecken, und dabei seinen Namen hören.

„Derek! Hör auf!“

Es waren nicht die Worte, die Derek erwartete. Stiles Hände lagen fest an seinem Kopf und hielten ihn schmerzhaft in der Position fest. Er konnte sich weder vor noch zurück bewegen. Verwirrt blickte er hoch, hörte aber mit seinem Tun sofort auf. Dann ließ auch Stiles ihn los und machte einige Schritte nach hinten, zog den Reißverschluss wieder zu, machte den Knopf zu und dann den Gürtel. Derek stand auf und lehnte sich an den Tisch, beobachtete den Lehrer bei seinem Tun.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir reden“, fing er an. „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Das mit uns ... wir können nicht ... hier. Ich meine, abgesehen von all den Dingen, die mich in die Hölle bringen werden, sind die Dinge, die mich ins Gefängnis bringen, greifbarer. Verstehst du? Und es geht ja auch nicht nur um mich. Also ... ich meine, falls du weiterhin ... die Sache zwischen uns ... Ich will nicht, dass dein und mein Leben irgendwie in Gefahr gebracht wird. Und ... und ... was wenn ... dann ...“

Derek unterbrach ihn. Er sah, wie schwer es Stiles fiel, die Dinge anzusprechen, und er wollte ihn nicht so verzweifelt sehen.   
„Ich habe es verstanden, Stiles. Es darf keiner erfahren. Das ist mir schon klar. Und du willst nicht, dass die Sache zwischen uns hier am Laufen ist. Schule ist tabu.“

Er atmete erleichtert aus und nickte. Das war kein Problem für Derek.  
„Und da wäre noch eine Sache“, er wurde ernster. Brauchte einen Moment, um die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich hoffe, du verstehst es nicht falsch, oder so ... Schick mir keine Fotos von dir und Speicher mich unter einem anderen Namen.“

Derek nahm wortlos das Handy, das Stiles auf den Tisch abgelegt hat und suchte Stiles Kontakt heraus. Er musste es zugeben, aber daran hat er nicht gedacht, und nein er verstand es nicht falsch. Ihm war diese Sache zu wichtig.

 

Er hatte zwar Stiles Nummer, aber er hatte sie noch gar nicht abgespeichert. Er zeigte ihm die nackten Ziffern. Dieser nickte, als er verstand, was Derek ihm damit zu sagen versuchte. Natürlich wird sich Derk noch einen Namen für ihn überlegen. Vielleicht: Rehlein? Traumprinz auf einem weißen Pferd? Oder er etwas Simples wie: Max?

Sie standen eine Weile stillschweigend nebeneinander.  
„Ok, Stiles. Wenn das alles wäre, dann muss ich jetzt gehen. Mein Onkel kommt heute, und meine Schwester reist mir den Kopf ab, falls ich mich verspäten sollte.“

Der Lehrer nickte und nahm auch seine Tasche. 

„Deine Schwester scheint streng zu sein.“

Er und Stiles machten sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz. Der Pausenhof lag verlassen vor. Die meisten Schüler waren schon weg, oder beim Nachmittagsunterricht.

„Hm. Geht schon, ist nur wegen Onkel. Der kommt nicht so oft zu Besuch.“

 

***


	14. Chapter 14

Natürlich kam er zum Essen zu spät. Als er die Auffahrt hochfuhr, sah er schon von Weitem, das fremde, schwarze, ölige Auto. Peter war also schon da. Wieso er sich für die Woche ein Leihwagen anschaffen musste, wusste Derek nicht.

„Bin wieder da“, rief er, sobald er die Eingangstür aufschloss. In der Wohnung roch es schon nach leckerem Essen. Und Derek hatte richtig Kohldampf.

„Ah! Da ist ja mein lieblings- Neffe!“

Derek begrüßte seinen Onkel und entschuldigte sich gleich, für sein Zuspätkommen. Peter arbeitete und lebte in New York und hatte recht wenig freie Zeit. Das kam Derek und seinen Schwestern nur zu gelegen, aber manchmal schaffte er es dann doch eine Lücke in seinem Terminkalender zu finden. Derek wusste nicht, was er genau machte, und Peter erzählte nicht viel von seiner Arbeit. So auch dieses Mal. Aber ganz ehrlich? Das interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er wollte nur, dass Peter schnell wieder weg zurückflog.  
Es lag nicht daran, dass er ihn hasste, das wäre ein viel zu starkes Verb, aber seine Besuche waren immer an Stress verknüpft. Vor allem für Laura, das Wiederrum bedeutete für ihn noch mehr Stress.

„Wie sieht es bei dir in der Schule aus, Cora?“, fragte Onkel, sobald das Dessert auf dem Tisch stand. Das war nicht gut. Während Cora so von ihrem Schulalltag erzählte, wusste Derek, was sogleich kommen würde. Für Ausreden oder Erklärungen verwendete er keine Energie, denn eigentlich verlief dieser Teil des Gesprächs immer gleich.

„Und bei dir?“

„Passt schon“, murmelte Derek, in seine Teetasse.

„Aha ...“, oh je, das wird ja mal wieder was. Derek ist auch gleich der Appetit auf den Schokokuchen vergangen. „Eigenartig. Ich habe mit Laura vorher geredet und die meinte, dass es gar nicht gut läuft ...“

Derek warf einen bösen Blick zu seiner Schwester, die tat aber so, als ob sie es gar nicht merkte. Na, klar!

„Könnte besser sein“, korrigierte er sich und versuchte den Kuchen in großen Bissen endlich aufzuessen, damit er schnell in sein Zimmer konnte.

„Ja, das könnte es. Ich habe mir deine Noten angeschaut und mir ist da was Interessantes aufgefallen“, sagte er und sah Derek streng an. „Deine Noten sind nur in den Fächern miserabel, in denen du diesen ... M. Stilinski hast. Ich denke, ich sollte mich mal mit ihm unterhalten. Denn wenn sich solch ein inkompetenter Mensch, um deine Bildung kümmert, dann will ich gar nicht wissen, wie es auf der gesamten Schule zu geht!“

Oh, oh. Dereks Magen fühlte sich bleischwer an. Das war nicht gut. Er schluckte trocken.

„Ich glaube, dass das nicht nötig ist. Es liegt nicht am Lehrer, sondern an mir.“

„Na, danach sieht es jetzt aber nicht aus!“

„Ich habe noch Zeit, ich werde mich verbessern! Das ist kein Ding. Ist auch schon mit dem Lehrer abgesprochen.“ – Halb-Wahrheit Halb-Lüge, aber er musste irgendetwas sagen, damit sein Onkel das Interesse an Stiles verlor.

„Ich will trotzdem mit ihm reden. Das steht nicht mehr zur Diskussion!“

Argumentieren war zwecklos. Das war nicht gut. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wieso er so ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte. Na ja, vielleicht ja doch. Aber es wäre nur ein Standard Erziehungsberechtigter-Lehrer-Gespräch. Nichts zu befürchten. Peter würde nicht so etwas fragen wie: Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht meinen kleinen Neffen zu verführen?! Oder: Wie hat der Bengel es geschafft Sie zu verführen?!

„Ich bin fertig. Kann ich gehen? Ich habe viele Hausaufgaben aufbekommen.“

Er wollte alleine sein. Nicht ganz. Er wollte nicht alleine sein, aber er wollte auch nicht länger am Tisch sitzen bleiben.

Natürlich machte er nichts für die Schule. Er zockte, las etwas und telefonierte mit Boyd. Aber hauptsächlich schrieb er mit Stiles, der jetzt unter einem Reh-Emoji gespeichert war. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch haben ihn lange nicht einschlafen gelassen, jedoch war jede einzelne Sekunde es wert gewesen.

 

Es war etwas neues sich am Abend auf den Morgen und auf die Schule zu freuen. Jetzt saß er gut gelaunt in seinem Auto und fuhr die Auffahrt runter. Dabei gab es keinen triftigen Grund, immerhin haben er und Stiles gestern klare Grenzen gezogen. Schule ist tabu. Was echt schade war, wenn er sich an den einen Traum erinnerte. Wirklich schade. Seine Gedanken durften jetzt nicht abdriften, sonst wird das ein sehr harter Tag für ihn werden. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. 

Leider machte Stiles es ihm nicht leicht. Bei dem schwülen Wetter und denn vorhergesagten 32°C kam er in Shorts zum Unterricht. Er beobachtete ihn, wie er auf dem Pausenhof sich mit einer Lehrerin unterhielt.   
Und das Einzige auf was Derek den Morgen achten konnte, waren Stiles Kniekehlen. Er kam sich dabei ziemlich dämlich vor, sich die ganze Zeit vorzustellen, wie er mit seiner Zunge in sie hineinfuhr. Derek fühlte sich wie ein prüder Aristokrat im 19. Jahrhundert, der seit langem ein bisschen Knöchel sah. Nur, dass es ein ganzes Bein war, mit Knie. Aber es waren sehr wohlgeformte Beine. Ah, reiß sich zusammen Derek!

‚Nette Shorts‘

Er drückte auf absenden und ging dann weiter zur Englisch Stunde, aber nicht, ohne vorher die Genugtuung zu bekommen, zu sehen wie sich Stiles um sich herum drehte und nach Derek suchte. Er hatte sowieso später noch einmal Unterricht bei ihm, da hatte er genug Zeit ihn anzustarren. Er sah nun mal gut aus.

Derek konnte sich genau daran erinnern, wie Erica ihm von einem neuen, heißen Lehrer vorgeschwärmt hat. Er hat es zuerst mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite geschoben. Was wusste sie denn schon? Wahrscheinlich war er nicht mal eine 6 auf der Hotness-Skala. Aber irgendwann hat die Neugier doch gesiegt. Er hat ihr nachgegeben. Und Erica hat Recht behalten. Und, ja, er hat es immer genossen Stiles in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Irgendwie musste er, ja, dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Sich in den Lehrer wirklich zu verlieben war nicht sein Plan gewesen, aber wie hätte er das ahnen können.

Der Tag war nicht besonders aufregend gewesen, eben der alltägliche langweilige Schulalltag. Er wollte bis zur letzten Stunde warten, um dann mit Stiles zu reden, aber das klappte nicht. Um 10.30 Uhr ging die Durchsage durch, dass heute alle um 11.15 hitzefrei hatten. Alle freuten sich, außer Derek, jetzt konnte er Stiles nicht mehr sehen. Er wartete eine Viertelstunde am Auto, aber Stiles kam nicht. Dabei war es schwierig gewesen, sich von den anderen wegzuschleichen. Derek wollte länger im Schulgelände bleiben? Friert die Hölle zu?

‚Wo bist du? Muss ganz kurz mit dir reden.‘

Er wartete Minuten, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Der alte Jeep von Stiles stand noch immer am Parkplatz, also entschloss Derek sich, im Lehrerzimmer nach zu schauen. Wenn er die Sache für seinen Onkel nicht erledigen müsste, dann hätte er ihn auch in Ruhe gelassen, und wäre mit den anderen zum See gefahren.   
Die Schule hat sich in den Minuten so schnell geleert, dass es schon fast gruselig war. Er klopfte an der Tür und wartete. Dann klopfte er noch einmal. Und noch ein mal. Durch die Tür konnte er lautes Gelächter und Musik hören. Die freuten sich wohl genau so über Hitzefrei, wie ihre Schüler.

Dann endlich ging die Tür einen Spalt auf und Coach stand davor.

„Ist Mr. Stilinski noch hier?“, fragte Derek und versuchte hinein zu schielen. Die Lehrer saßen alle entspannt am Tisch und … tranken Bier. Stiles saß auf dem Sofa und unterhielt sich mit Miss Yukimura. 

Sie saßen wirklich nah bei einander. Derek schüttelte gedanklich seinen Kopf, er würde jetzt nicht eifersüchtig werden. Außerdem war sie eine der coolsten Lehrer auf der Schule. Vor allem seit dem er wusste, dass sie mit einem Katana umgehen konnte. Wie cool war das denn?

Alle Anwesenden schauten ihn überrascht an. Er konnte sich schon denken, was sie dachten: Hales weiß, wo sich das Lehrerzimmer befindet?

„Stiles, für dich“ sagte Coach und ging wieder an den Tisch. Stiles sah überrascht aus ihn hier zu sehen. Er entschuldigte sich bei seinem Gesprächspartner und ging aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Sie gingen etwas weiter von der Tür weg, in den leeren Korridor.

 

„Sorry, aber du hast nicht geantwortet und es ist wichtig.“

Wie sehr er es sich wünschte jetzt Stiles küssen zu können. Aber sie hatten eine Abmachung und daran würde er sich halten. Egal wie schwer es für ihn auch war.

„Was ist?“

Dabei waren Stiles Lippen nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinen entfernt. Lippen waren dazu da, um geküsst zu werden. Er antwortete nicht gleich, etwas anderes war ihm gerade in den Sinn gekommen. Zwei Dinge:

„Hab ich gerade richtig gesehen und es standen Bierflaschen auf dem Tisch? Kann ich eigentlich am Wochenende zu dir?“

Stiles sah überrascht aus, und seine Wangen färbten sich rosa. Zuckersüß. Derek könnte ihn jetzt ablecken. Ok. Das war gerade ein seltsamer Gedanke gewesen.

„Ja, Alkoholfreies“, er stockte kurz. „Klar, wenn du willst.“

Dereks Magen machte einen Hechtsprung. Es ging nicht anders, ein er grinste über beide Ohren. Das wäre dann mal geklärt. Er freute sich darauf. Hoffentlich hatten sie dann genug zeit und Ruhe, und Peter war dann auch schon über alle Berge. Dann konnten sie am Wochenende in Ruhe ihren Leidenschaften nachgehen. Er musste sich nur vorstellen, was er alles mit Stiles anstellen könnte ...

„Klasse.“

Sie standen dicht beieinander, einige Millimeter näher als es eigentlich nötig wäre. Derek genoss es, auf den Kleineren runter zu schauen. Die paar Zentimeter machten den Unterschied, endlich zahlte sich seine Größe aus. Obwohl er nie einen Nachteil darin gesehen hatte.

„Noch etwas?“, fragte Stiles?

Derek nickte. „Mein Onkel will mit dir reden.“

Verwirrt schaute Stiles ihn an, und wurde dann blass. Derek reagierte sofort: „Es geht um meine Noten. Er denkt, er müsse mit dem Lehrer reden, der die Lehrfächer unterrichtet, in denen ich schlecht bin. Und da es sich bei mir, vor allem nur um deine Fächer handeln, bist du es, mit dem er reden will.“

Stiles entspannte sich sichtlich.  
„Ok. Am Freitag?“

„Nein, er fliegt am Freitagmorgen.“

„Donnerstag?“

„Ist besser.“

„Ok. Um halb zwei?“

„Passt.“

Stiles lächelte wage. Es war für Derek schwierig, sich zurückzuhalten. Er wusste, dass er nicht durfte. Er wusste, was das Richtige war. Aber er wollte so gerne das Falsche machen und sich einfach zu ihm beugen,den Abstand schließen, und ihre Lippen vereinen.

„Ich sollte lieber zurück gehen“, murmelte Stiles. 

Derek versuchte, nicht enttäuscht zu schauen. Er würde ihn bald nur für sich haben. Er musste nur noch ein paar Tage aushalten. Das war machbar. Auch wenn die Versuchung jetzt natürlich viel größer war, nachdem er die süße Frucht gekostet hat. 

„Aber ... Kann ich dir jetzt eine Frage stellen?“, Stiles wartete, bis Derek nickte. „Mich hat es schon immer gewundert, wieso du nur in meinen Fächern so schlecht bist. Ich meine die Noten, nicht die Beteiligung ... In allen anderen bist du doch auch nicht so ...“

Derek machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lehnte sich an seinen Körper an. Er achtete darauf, dass seine Stimme leise und verführerisch klang. 

Seine Lippen berührten Stiles Ohr, als er flüsternd raunte: „Wie sollte ich mich den auf den Unterricht konzentrieren können, wenn dein Hintern all meine Aufmerksamkeit verlangt.“

Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass Stiles Gänsehaut bekam. Er konnte nicht widerstehen: Seine Lippen berührten ihn kurz an seinem Nacken. Kein echter Kuss, aber nicht unbedingt, das was sie gestern abgemacht hatten. Deshalb ging er sofort auf Abstand. Abgesehen davon, wollte er dessen Gesicht sehen. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht: Stiles Augenlider waren halb geschlossen, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet. Perplex starrte er ihn durch seine dichten Wimpern an. Derek konnte nicht genug von diesem Gesichtsausdruck bekommen.

„Ich muss … gehen“, stotterte Stiles, und schob Derek zur Seite. Mit geröteten Wangen und hastigen Schritten war er aus dem Korridor verschwunden.

Derek blieb stehen und sah ihm nach, dann machte er sich auch auf den Weg, denn er hatte vor einkaufen zufahren. Für das Wochenende hatte er geplant, für Stiles etwas Leckeres zu kochen. Um es auch perfekt zu machen, wollte er das Gericht heute schon mal an seiner Familie erproben.


	15. Chapter 15

Die Schulglocke läutete laut und grell. Noch einen Tag, dann hatten sie Ferien. Auch wenn es für die Meisten der Abschlussklasse bedeutete, dass sie sich auf die letzten Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten mussten. Theoretisch, auch Derek.

„Und denkt, daran: Wenn ihr bis zu den Prüfungen alles wiederholt haben wollt, dann hättet ihr schon vor einem Monat anfangen sollen“, sagte Stiles.

„Hey! Kommst du mit? Heute ist der letzte sonnige Tag. Wir wollen wieder an den See.“ Erica knüllte ihren selbstgemachten Fächer und stopfte ihn in ihre Tasche.

Heute war es sogar schwüler als gestern. Das kommende Gewitter schwebte über ihren Köpfen. Aber heute hat die Direktorin sich entschieden alle in ihren Klassenzimmer zu behalten. Angeblich hatten einige Schüler der Highschool das Hitzefrei genutzt, um die Schulwand am Westflügel mit Graffiti vollzusprühen. Das fand sie gar nicht witzig, und deshalb mussten alle in dieser Hitze schwitzen.

„Sorry, mein Onkel ... hab's doch erzählt“, erwiderte Derek und beobachtete weiterhin Stiles, der sich mit einigen Mitschülern über deren Noten unterhielt. Oder diskutierte.

„Uh! Sorry. Hab's vergessen. Dann viel Glück.“  
Boyd und Erica verschwanden mit den anderen aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Ja, aber ... irgendwie muss ich doch meine Noten verbessern können. Das ist ja doch nicht fair. Ich störe nie den Unterricht und ...“, Stiles wollte Hayden unterbrechen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu, „ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ich mündlich vielleicht eine Drei bekomme! Keine Vier!“

Derek entschied sich, Stiles zu helfen, damit die Nervensäge endlich abhaute, und er mit ihm ein Paar Minuten für sich hatte: „Hayden, deine Beteiligung im Unterricht ist mindestens so hoch wie bei mir. Und ich bin fast nie da gewesen ...“

Sie sah Derek überrascht und beleidigt an, warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und marschierte rau und zischte ihm ein: „Fick, dich! Hale!“ Zu.

Ohne das Derek richtig nachdachte, murmelte er: „Mhm. Ich glaube, sie mag mich nicht mehr, seit dem ich mit ihrer jetzigen Exfreundin rumgemacht habe.“

Es sollte ein Witz sein, aber zu spät merkte er, dass das vielleicht nichts war, was er vor Stiles sagen sollte. Doch der nahm es gelassen: „Ich glaube, sie mag keinen.“

„Da hast du wohl recht.“

 

Derek half Stiles den Projektor wegzutragen. Er fragte scherzhaft, ob er seinem Onkel auch nur Gutes von ihm erzählen würde. Stiles lachte; nur das Beste. Stiles ging in sein Klassenzimmer, und er selbst ging auf den Parkplatz und wartete auf Peter. Er hatte gestern auch schon im vornherein abgemacht, dass er auch beim Gespräch dabei sein konnte. Er riskierte es nicht, die beiden alleine zu lassen. Und so konnte er sich wenigstens gleich verteidigen, wenn es sein müsste.

Peters Wagen fuhr auf die Minute genau auf den Parkplatz.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal zu deiner Hinrichtung“, begrüßte Peter ihn. 

Derek verdrehte die Augen. Nicht lustig. Er wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren, je schneller die Sache über die Bühne gebracht wurde, desto besser. Den Weg über bemängelte Peter BHH und lobte die Privat-Schulen in New-York. Das war nichts Neues. Peter versuchte immer wieder seine Nichte und seinen Neffen, davon zu überzeugen zu ihm zu ziehen. Ob es ernst gemeint war, oder aus Gewohnheit, das wusste Derek nicht. Was auch egal war. Er würde nie bei ihm leben.  
Er klopfte an der Klassenzimmertür und ging hinein. Stiles war nicht da. Also setzten sie sich auf die zwei Stühle vor dem Pult und warteten.

„Lässt uns also warten ...“, murmelte Peter. Derek ignorierte ihn und biss seine Zähne aufeinander. Konnte ein Mann nicht mal mehr pissen gehen, oder was? Als ob, Peters Zeit so wertvoll wäre ... Die Tür ging auf und Stiles stolperte herein.

„Entschuldigung, ein Kollege ...“, er stoppte mitten im Satz und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Er schaute Peter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. 

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er sah so aus als, ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte. 

„Stiles ...?“, sagte Peter. Derek drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu seinem Onkel. Woher kannte er seinen Namen? Derek schaute zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Er seine die Hand Peter entgegenstreckte. 

„Sie sind der Onkel von Derek“, stellte er steif fest. Bildete sich Derek das nur ein, oder war Stiles blasser geworden.

„Derek, los verschwinde. Lass die Erwachsenen sich unterhalten“, herrschte Peter ihn an. Derek setzte zum Protest an, als er auch von Stiles aufgefordert wurde draußen zu warten. Widerwillig ging er vor die Tür.

Das war eben eine ganz komische Situation gewesen. Stiles war so ... Wenn Derek es nicht besser wüsste, dann ... Er wusste nicht, was er von der Szene halten sollte. Normal war das nicht, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl.  
Er setzte sich an die Wand und wartete, wartete, und wartete. Eine Stunde stand oder saß er vor der Tür. Bis sie endlich auf ging. Überrascht blieben die beiden stehen, als sie Derek sahen. 

„Du bist noch hier?“, fragte Peter. Dereks Aufmerksamkeit lag derweil auf Stiles, der die Schultern hängen ließ. Und krampfhaft ein Lächeln erzwang.

„Alles klar?“, fragte er vorsichtig, ohne zu aufdringlich zu sein.

„Wir haben alles geklärt“, auch seine Stimme klang irgendwie bedrückt, müde und schwach. Was haben die beiden so lange besprochen? Was hat Peter gemacht? „Ich muss jetzt gehen.“ 

Schnell war Stiles aus dem Klassenzimmer herausgetreten, schloss es ab, und war verschwunden.

Derek schaute seinen Onkel fragend an. Der jedoch seinen Blick ignorierte und vor sich hin grinste. Ohne auf Dereks Fragen einzugehen, fuhren sie nach Hause. Peter sagte ihm nur, dass alles geklärt sei ...  
Am Abend versuchte er, Stiles zu erreichen:

‚Hm ... Sag mal, bilde ich mir, das ein oder war das heute komisch gewesen   
Hat Peter was gemacht oder gesagt?‘

Aber auch von ihm bekam er keine Antwort. Stiles ignorierte seine SMS. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als auf den Morgen zu warten, dann konnte er den Lehrer nach dem Unterricht nach der Sache fragen.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles drehte sich um. Etwas hat ihn aus seinem Schlaf gerissen, dabei ist er erst gerade eben eingeschlafen. Ein schrilles Klingeln hallte durch seine Wohnung. Er ignorierte es. Irgendwann wird die Türklingel schon aufhören zu läuten. 

Aber die Person an der anderen Seite war, milde gesagt, penetrant. Er zog die Decke über den Kopf, dann den Kopf unter das Kopfkissen. Auch wenn er befürchtete, dass das nicht funktionierte, hörte das Läuten tatsächlich auf. Das überraschte ihn etwas, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Wahrscheinlich waren das nur irgendwelche engagierte Staubsaugervertreter, die kamen immer mal wieder vorbei.   
Aber jetzt war Stiles wach. Dabei hat er es endlich geschafft einzuschlafen. Das wird Stunden dauern, bis er auch nur ansatzweise wieder an Schlaf denken konnte. Es gab noch die Möglichkeit in die Apotheke zu gehen und sich Schlaftabletten zu kaufen, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft auch nur das Bett zu verlassen. Deshalb war er heute auch nicht bei der Arbeit gewesen.

Aber Peter dort sitzen zu sehen ... Dereks Onkel. Sein Magen drehte sich bei dem Gedanken um. Wieso? Bei ca. 7 Milliarden Menschen auf der Welt mussten genau diese Zwei verwandt sein? Das Schicksal war ein mieser Verräter. Nein, es war ein Arschloch, einer von den ganz furchtbaren Sorte. Er konnte seinen Gedanken nicht stoppen, sie waren wie Treibsand, und je mehr er sich gegen den Sog wehrte, desto stärker wurden sie. Fuck.

Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. Die Enge in seiner Brust, war kurz davor ihn zu zerbersten, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Die Hitze, die sich unter der Bettdecke und dem Kopfkissen staute, half ihm auch nicht einen klaren Kopf zubekommen. Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, aber er konnte seinen Atem nicht kontrollieren, weil er dafür an erster Stelle Sauerstoff brauchte, den er nicht zur Verfügung hatte. Stiles kniff die Augen zusammen, konzentrierte sich, irgendwas was ihn ablenken oder beruhigen konnte. Trotz alledem schaffte er es nicht. Er spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, als ihm plötzlich die Decke von seinem Körper gerissen wurde.

„Stiles?“

Er traute sich nicht, zu atmen. Das konnte nicht sein ... Dann wurde das Kopfkissen angehoben und er spürte, wie sich ein schwerer Körper auf die Matratze setzte.

„Hey ...?“

Ein Dejavuu. Sanfte Hände fuhren über seine Kopfhaut, einen Moment genoss er die Berührung. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Derek verschwommen an. Unsicher lächelte er ihn an. Seine Hand fuhr weiterhin durch seine Haare.

„Ich habe deine Vermieterin gefragt, ob sie mich reinlassen kann ...“, flüsterte er. „Ich hoffe, dass es ok ist ... ich konnte dich auf dem Handy nicht erreichen, und habe mir Sorgen gemacht.“

„Ist ausgeschaltet ...“, krächzte Stiles. Er hat es gestern Abend ausgemacht, und es nur für ein paar Minuten angehabt, um bei der Arbeit Bescheid zu geben. Dann hat er es sofort wieder ausgeschaltet. Er hatte nicht die Kraft gehabt Derek zu antworten. Derek zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie auf den Boden, danach kletterte über Stiles und legte sich neben ihn.   
Wassertropfen fielen auf ihn als, Derek sich an seine Seite legte, und feine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf Stiles Körper. Der Jüngere roch nach Regen, Zigaretten und nassem Leder. Derek zog die Decke über sie, während Stiles sich auf die Seite legte, damit Derek es bequemer hatte.

„Regnet es?“, fragte er schwach.

„Ja, den ganzen Tag schon.“

„Hm.“

Sie verfielen in ein Schweigen, als Stiles merkte, dass Derek nicht vorhatte ihn auszufragen, entspannte er sich. Mit der Wärme an seinem Rücken und den starken Armen um seinen Körper, schlief er überraschenderweise auch schnell ein.

 

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen aufmachte, lag er alleine im Bett. Verschlafen schaute er auf seinen Wecker: 19:46.

Er gähnte, streckte sich und versuchte im Dunkeln die Tür zu finden. Was etwas schwieriger war, als es sich anhörte. Er entkam nur knapp seinem Tod, als er über Dereks Lederjacke stolperte. Genervt wollte er sie aus dem Weg kicken, nahm sie aber dann doch hoch. Nicht das er beim Nächsten mal noch einmal darüber fiel. An der Tür blieb er kurz stehen. Er hatte auf einmal ein dämliches Verlangen: Er nahm die Jacke und schnupperte daran.  
Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, ja das war echtes Leder. Was hat er auch erwartet. Aber wenn er sich anstrengte, dann konnte er Derek riechen. Er krallte sich in die Jacke fest. Derek. Peter.  
Ein Poltern brachte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart.  
Stiles atmete noch einmal durch und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er blinzelte mehrere Male, bis sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnten.

Derek stand an der Küchenzeile und hantierte mit einem Messer. Stiles Wohnung roch nach verdammt leckerem Essen, so dass sogar sein Magen aufwachte und knurrte. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wann er das letzte Mal etwas Richtiges gegessen hat. Das war zu lange her, das wusste er. Die Eier-Uhr neben Derek machte ein lautes Ping, Derek sprang fast hoch und holte etwas aus dem Ofen und stellte es auf die Küchenzeile. Stiles beobachtete ihn leise, bis die Neugier und der Hunger siegten. Er ging auf die Küche zu und wunderte sich, wieso Derek kochte, vor allem was. Sein Kühlschrank war leer. Das wusste er. Zumindest hatte er nichts, aus dem man so etwas köstlich, riechendes zaubern konnte. Als er nah genug herankam, erkannte er, Kartoffeln und zwei Steaks auf dem Backblech. Eine Salatschüssel stand daneben und Derek schnitt Tomaten klein.

„Hey ... “, Stiles schaffte es nicht, seinen Satz zu ende zu sagen, als Derek bei dem ‚hey‘ hochsprang und das Messer in eine Verteidigungsposition brachte. Gut das er nicht auf die Idee gekommen ist, noch näher an ihn zu treten.

„Stiles!“

Derek legte das Messer sofort zur Seite und griff mit seinen feuchten Händen nach Stiles Gesicht, bevor er seine Lippen auf seine legte. Tomatensaft lief Stiles an seinem Hals runter. Er genoss trotzdem diese Berührung. Auch wenn nur kurz. 

„Wolltest du mich etwas mit dem Messer erstechen?“, fragte er scherzhaft.

„Wie denn? All deine Messer sind stumpf!“

Stiles lachte. Das stimmte, seine Messer waren tatsächlich alle stumpf. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel ein Schleifstein liegen. Jetzt waren sie es wohl nicht mehr. Er fragte Derek, nach dem Essen.

„Lass dich überraschen. Ich bin fast fertig“

Stiles versuchte, ihm über die Schulter zu schauen, aber Derek versperrte ihm die Sicht. 

„Na gut, dann decke ich aber schon mal den Tisch.“

Der Tisch war schnell gedeckt und Derek hatte recht, es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, und schon saßen sie gemeinsam am Tisch. 

„Das ist ein Lammsteak“, erklärte er und schenkte nebenbei roten Wein ein, „mit Rotweinsoße und Jung-Kartoffeln mit Rosmarin aus dem Backofen. Dann habe ich noch einen kleinen Salat gemacht. Zum Nachtisch gibt es mousse au chocolat.“

Es sah verdammt gut aus und es roch noch viel besser. Stiles Magen knurrte zur Bestätigung und Derek grinste breit. Er konnte nicht anderes und musste auch grinsen.  
„Auf das gute Essen.“

Sie stießen ihre Gläser an. Er nahm nur einen kurzen Schluck, er war nicht wirklich ein Wein-Freund. Doch der Wein den Derek ausgesucht hat, war nicht übel. Nicht zu bitter, aber auch nicht zu süß. Sein Interesse lag trotzdem mehr auf dem Stück Fleisch auf dem Teller vor ihm. Er nahm sich ein Stück und war gespannt, wie es schmeckte. Derek beobachtete ebenfalls gespannt, und wartete auf sein Urteil.

Es schmeckte himmlisch. Einfach unglaublich. Es schmolz in Stiles Mund. Nur knapp unterdrückte er ein Stöhnen.

„Schmeckt es?“

Er nickte. Und nahm sich noch einen Bissen. Es schmeckte ihm so gar sehr gut. Derek lächelte zufrieden und fing auch mit dem Essen an. Einen Augenblick aßen sie im Stillen. Aber Stiles konnte nicht lange still sein. Und eine Frage brannte nur so auf seinen Lippen. Er genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck Wein, bevor er das Schweigen brach. 

„Woher hast du überhaupt das ganze Zeug her? Ich habe doch nur Oliven und Ketchup im Kühlschrank.“

„Ja das habe ich gesehen“, lachte Derek, „Hab es mit gebracht. Was dachtest du den?“

Oh. Das machte Sinn. Er schleckte sein Essen runter. Gott, war das gut! „Ich dachte an Mrs. Rutt … “

Jetzt kam er sich etwas dämlich vor, aber nur etwas. Er war zu hungrig, um klar zu denken. Plus, er hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen. Vielleicht hätte er, statt Alkohol zu trinken, lieber eine Tablette nehmen sollen. Jetzt war es aber auch schon zu spät. 

„Wieso denn die?“

Stiles zuckte mit seiner Schulter: „Wahrscheinlich weil, sie mir schon einige Male gedroht hatte, mir etwas anständiges zu Essen zu kaufen.“  
Derek lachte und stimmte der Wohnungsvermitterin zu. Stiles wollte noch mehr von diesem Lachen hören.

„Wo hast du eigentlich gelernt, so gut zu kochen?“, fragte Stiles und spie eine Kartoffel auf. “Das ist doch schon fast ein fünf Sterne Mahl.“

Derek lachte wieder: „Danke fürs Kompliment. Ich habe immer für mich und meine kleine Schwester gekocht. Wenn es nach Laura ginge, dann hätten wir sicherlich tagelang nur Ramen gegessen. Und nach einer gewissen Zeit, wurde mir das zu blöd.“

„Das stimmt. Ich habe nach der Uni eine Zeitlang die Nudeln nicht einmal anschauen können, ohne dabei zu würgen.“

„Dein Vorratsschrank ist doch voll damit.“

„Eine Zeitlang ...“ 

Derek lachte. Und Stiles Schmetterlinge schwirrten nun nicht nur in seinem Bauch herum, sondern auch in seiner Brust. So ein angenehmes Lachen ... Sie verfielen wieder in ein Schweigen, und genossen ihr Essen, bis die Stille für Stiles zu viel wurde, und er ein neues gemeinsames Thema ansprach: Baseball. Das war ein sicherer Hafen.


	17. Chapter 17

***

Derek bestand darauf, den Tisch abzuräumen und Stiles ließ ihn machen. Er war sowieso zu voll auch nur einen kleinen Finger zu rühren. Er Wiederrum bestand aber drauf, dass Derek das schmutzige Geschirr nur in das Waschbecken abstellte. Den Abwaschen verschoben sie auf morgen. 

Danach holte Derek das Dessert aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich zu Stiles. Für Nachtisch war immer genug Platz im Magen. Für dieses hier besonders. Er musste Derek unbedingt nach dem Rezept fragen … obwohl es wäre ihm lieber, wenn er es ihm einfach noch einmal zubereitete. Oder mehr als einmal ...

„Sag Mal ... Was machst du eigentlich in den Ferien?“

Stiles sah überrascht auf. Derek versuchte die Frage, wie beiläufig erwähnt, zu fragen.

„Na ja … Ich habe nichts Besonderes geplant. Hab sowieso Bereitschaftsdienst“, er erklärte Derek kurz, was es war. „Wieso willst du es wissen?“

Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so. Ich bin die erste Woche hier, aber in der zweiten Woche bin ich in New York … Ich schaue mir da die Unis an …“

Derek stockte beim Reden, und es sah so aus, als ob er mit sich rang weiter zu sprechen. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck: „ … besuche dabei auch meinen Onkel.“

Stiles Herz setzte einen Takt aus. Ihm war klar, dass Derek ihn irgendwann auf das Thema ansprechen würde. Ihm war aber später lieber als früher. Überhaupt wäre es ihm lieber, wenn Derek ihn nie darauf angesprochen hätte. Er war ein angefochtener Befürworter von: „Ich ignoriere ein Problem solange, bis es von selbst verschwindet“. Das klappte meistens.   
Es war natürlich nicht verwunderlich, dass Derek Stiles eigenartiges Verhalten aufgefallen war. 

„Pass auf“, sagte Derek. „Wenn du darüber nicht reden willst, dann werde ich dich dazu auch nicht drängen. Aber falls doch, höre ich dir gerne zu. Es war nur komisch ...“

Stiles hörte sich Dereks Angebot an und war froh darum, aber: „Ich werde … Aber nicht jetzt, bitte.“

Er fühlte sich etwas mies. Derek sollte seine Vergangenheit kennen, immerhin lag das schon sehr lange her und hatte keine Relevanz für Stiles ... Aber er wusste nicht, wie Derek zu seinem Onkel stand. Und war es wirklich nötig, die alten Narben noch einmal aufzureißen? Die Vergangenheit ist vergangen, da konnte man doch auch nichts mehr daran ändern ...

Sein Gegenüber nickte.

„Was hast du, außer dem Essen noch so geplant?“, Stiles wollte über das Thema nicht mehr sprechen.

„Ich dachte an einen Filmeabend. Drei stehen zur Auswahl: Also, ich habe hier Star Wars …“

Wenn Star Wars zur Auswahl stand, dann war es keine Wahl mehr. Derek steckte Episode IV in den DVD-Player und machte sich neben Stiles auf der Couch gemütlich. Derek hat sogar an Knabberzeug gedacht. Während er selbst vorhin den Video-Player gesucht hat, und ihn schließlich anschloss, machte Derek Popcorn, und holte einen riesen- Haufen Chips-Tüten, Schokolade und Gummibärchen hervor.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du magst ...“, erklärte er achselzuckend.

Auch wenn Stiles vorher meinte, dass er voll wäre: Man hatte immer Platz für einen zweiten Nachtisch. Er lehnte sich zurück und schaute die Eröffnungssequenz an. Es war schon etwas länger her, das er den Film gesehen hat, das änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, das er noch immer fast alle Dialoge auswendig wusste. Das fand Derek lustig und Stiles schmiss ein Kissen nach ihm. Um das Popcorn war es ihm zu schade, außerdem würde er es später aufräumen müssen.

Als Luke den Todesstern zerstörte, wurde seine Siegesfreude von einem leisen Schnarchen begleitet. Derek lag, den Kopf auf Arm gestützt und schlief. Kurz fühlte sich Stiles persönlich beleidigt, dann aber über kam ihn ein Gefühl von wohliger Wärme. Na gut. Vielleicht war Derek einfach nur müde und es lag nicht am Film. Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten. Das konnte er ihm verzeihen. Also schlich er sich ins Schlafzimmer und holte eine Decke, mit der er dann Derek zu deckte.   
Er ließ den Film zu ende laufen und machte sich an das schmutzige Geschirr. Dann müssten sie es morgen doch nicht machen.  
Er ist gerade fertig geworden, als er ein leises „Stiles?“ vernahm. 

Derek war wach und saß desorientiert auf dem Sofa. Sein Haar war vom Schlaf durcheinander, und sein Gesicht sah zerknittert aus. 

„Bin hier“, er wünschte, sich jetzt an Derek zu kuscheln und sich nie wieder von der Stelle zu rühren. Vielleicht könnte sie jemand versteinern, dann wären all seine Sorgen unwichtig. „Ich habe nur schnell den Abwasch gemacht.“

Derek bot ihm an, beim Abtrocknen zu helfen. Und dann waren sie im Nu fertig. Er stellte gerade die Weingläser in ihr Fach, (was für ein Glück, das er, welche da hatte, sonst hätten sie aus Kaffee-Tassen trinken müssen) als er laut gähnen musste. Zwei starke Arme legten sich von hinten um ihn, und er spürte zarte Küsse auf seinem Nacken. Dereks Wärme fühlte sich so angenehm an. Die Idee zum Stein verwandelt zu werden, war verlockend, aber nur, wenn ihre Empfindungen und Gefühle nicht auch zu Stein wurden. 

„Ich bin auch müde.“

Die letzten Tage waren einfach zu lang gewesen.

„Musst du nach Hause?“

„Nein.“

Diese Antwort war genau die gewesen, die Stiles sich erhofft hatte. 

„Dann lass schlafen gehen.“

Er konnte ein weiteres Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, und seine Augen brannten. Es war elf oder vielleicht auch schon nach Mitternacht, und er wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett und schlafen. Er war alt. Während Derek im Bad verschwand, suchte er sich und Derek Schlafklamotten raus. Hoffentlich passte ihm das T-Shirt. Es sah, sehr knapp bemäßen aus. Es wäre natürlich auch möglich, dass Derek nackt schlief … Dagegen hatte Stiles auch nichts einzuwenden.  
Als Derek aus dem Badezimmer kam, war er schon umgezogen.

„Hast du etwa auch geplant, hier zu übernachten?“

Derek grinste.   
„Sicher ist sicher.“

Stiles ließ es unkommentiert und machte sich selbst bett-fertig, nachdem er die extra Klamotten wieder im Schrank verstaut hat. Als er wieder sein Schlafzimmer betrat, lag Derek schon unter der Bettdecke, Er knipste das Licht aus und tapste im Dunkeln zum Bett. Seufzend legte er sich neben Derek. Unter der Decke war es kalt, aber Dereks Umarmung war dafür umso heißer.

„Gute Nacht“, nuschelte er in Stiles Nacken.

 

Eigentlich war er der Ältere von ihnen, dann sollte er endlich auch so handeln. Er machte die Sache nur komplizierter, als sie es war. Wahrscheinlich. Hoffentlich.   
Denn eines musste er sich eingestehen: Er hatte Angst.   
Er schlängelte sich aus Dereks Umarmung und machte die Nachttischlampe an, dann setzte er sich aufrecht.

„Ich werde dir nur die Kurzfassung erzählen.“

***


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***past-rape-mention***

Tut mir leid für die lange Pause ^^‘, aber wie es so manchmal ist, stellt das Leben ein Bein ....  
Und dann fange ich auch noch das Arbeiten an ... ugh ^^‘

 

Stiles und Peters Vergangenheit  
Ich wollte Mal versuchen in der Ich-Form die Geschichte zu schreiben  
Hab‘ auch versucht etwas „mündlicher“ zu erzählen

Viel Spaß

 

***

Durchatmen, Stiles. 

„Hab ich dir eigentlich erzählt, dass ich selbst in New York studiert habe? Na ja, ist auch egal. Ich habe dort auch gelebt. Es war auch eine ziemlich spontane Entscheidung gewesen. Ich habe mich bei einigen Universitäten beworben. Hatte auch vor zum FBI zu gehen ...“, Stiles lachte bei dieser Erinnerung. Er wäre wirklich fast zum FBI gegangen ... „Habe mich schlussendlich doch dagegen entschieden. Meine Ma war Lehrerin. Vielleicht habe ich es wegen ihr gemacht ... Ich ging also nach New York. Ist natürlich im Vergleich zu hier eine ganz andere Nummer. Ich hatte Angst. Aber wenigstens musste ich mir keine Sorgen um meine Freunde machen, denn ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht verlieren würde. Zumindest nicht die Echten. Große Stadt, große Erwartungen.  
Ich habe ziemlich schnell einen Wohnheimplatz bekommen, gut gelegen, nette Leute.  
Die Uni an sich war auch gut.  
Ich habe trotzdem ein Semester gebraucht, um mich einzugewöhnen, und bis zum Schluss fühlte ich mich dort nie so richtig Zuhause. Und nach dem ersten halbem Jahr, nach der Orientierungsphase, wurden die Seminare und Prüfungen ziemlich schwer. Irgendwie habe ich mich durch das zweite Semester durchgeboxt. Im Dritten stürzte alles ein. Ich bin durch drei Prüfungen gefallen, zwei habe ich nur knapp bestanden. 

Es war natürlich meine Schuld gewesen. Ich habe nicht das gegeben, was ich eigentlich konnte. Später habe ich mich auf meinen Hintern gesetzt und habe alles wieder hingekriegt.  
Aber an dem Tag als ich zum dritten Mal durchgefallen bin, da habe ich mich furchtbar gefühlt. Ah, ja. Es kam noch hinzu, dass Lydia und ich uns getrennt haben. Große High School Liebe. Ich will auch gar nicht darauf eingehen. Mein Dad hatte Zuhause auch noch so einige schlechte Nachrichten. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was es denn genau war. Jedenfalls ...  
Ein paar Freunde haben mich überredet mit ihnen, um die Häuser zu ziehen. Ich war natürlich damit einverstanden. Es gab wohl eine Fakultäts Feier. Aber es kam nicht dazu, zumindestens nicht für mich. Mich haben sie vergessen. Ich bin denen auch nicht böse. Nur wäre alles anders gelaufen, wenn ich mit ihnen feiern gewesen wäre. 

Ich habe irgendwo in der Stadt auf sie gewartet, und gewartet. Mein Handy hatte ich natürlich vergessen, aber ich dachte, ich würde mich an die Straße erinnern, in der die Party war. Also bin ich nach dem Warten hin. War natürlich falsch. Das habe ich auch gleich bemerkt, weil es ein Viertel war, in dem man normale Studenten fast nie sah. Ziemlich edel. Mit ziemlich meine ich: so richtig.  
Schicke Autos, schicke Boutiquen. Designer Läden, Glitzer und Diamanten.

Und dann fing es natürlich an, zu regnen. Ein Platzregen. Ich habe den Abend schon begraben gehabt. Ich stellte mich unter eine Überdachung. Ein Club, vom feinsten. Ich passte so gar nicht dazu. Nicht das ich schäbig angezogen war, aber es war eben nicht meine Liga. Ich wartete nur darauf, dass der Regen endlich aufhörte, um dann endlich zurück zu gehen. Meine Laune war so wieso schon mies. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause und in mein Bett.  
Und da traf ich Peter. Oder er traf auf mich.“

Stiles hielt inne, noch immer unsicher, ob er Derek es wirklich erzählen sollte. Er seufzte.

„ ‚Hey, willst du mit mir hier rein?‘, hat er gefragt. 

Ich habe die Schultern gezuckt und dachte mir: Was solls! Der Club sah von innen genau so aus, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe. Dämmriges Licht. Jazz – Musik. Zigarren. Dunkles, edles Holz, und edle Gäste. Ich versuchte mir, mein Unwohlsein nicht anmerken zu lassen. Peter hat für sich, aber dann auch mich, uns, eine Lounge besorgt. Der Kellner brachte uns sogleich eine Flasche … Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, was es war. Etwas Teures, das aufjedenfall.  
Wir haben uns unterhalten, so Belangloses. Dann kamen auch seine Freunde. Oder Kollegen. Die Sache lief etwas außer Kontrolle … du musst wissen… es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht selber daran Schuld gewesen wäre. Das war ich, sie haben es mir angeboten. Ich habe es angenommen. Ich dachte, dass ich es mir gönnen könnte. Nur das eine Mal. Jemand hatte Drogen dabei. Ich mein, Gras gab es im Wohnheim an jeder Ecke, aber das ... Ich kann gar nicht sagen, was es war, aber ich denke, es muss Ecstasy gewesen sein. Ich bin dann am nächsten Morgen mit einer ziemlich großen Gedächtnislücke aufgewacht.“

Stiles stoppte einen Augenblick, schluckte. Sein Herz rutschte ihm hoch in seine Kehle, es machte ihm schwer, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen:

„Neben Peter.“

Er riskierte einen Blick zu Derek. Stiles sprach es nicht aus, aber Derek verstand es auch so. Er saß mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen und auf einandergepressten Lippen. Er sagte kein Wort. Den Blick auf einen Bettpfosten gerichtet. Er musste jetzt einiges an Informationen verarbeiten. Die Sache mit Peter wohl am meisten. 

Er wartete darauf, dass Derek etwas dazu sagte, aber als er schwieg erzählte Stiles weiter:

„Er hat mich dann mit einem ziemlich hälftigen Kater nach Hause gefahren. Ich habe dann fast eine Woche gebraucht um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. So lange hat es auch gedauert, bis Peter sich bei mir meldete. Er wollte mich in dem Club wieder sehen. Naiv, wie ich war, bin ich natürlich hingegangen. Ich meine, es hat schon Spaß gemacht ... so weit ich mich erinnern konnte. Ich habe mir zwar vorgenommen etwas milder, als vorher zu feiern, aber ich konnte mich an meinen Vorsatz nicht halten. Er hat mich dazu überredet eine seiner Pillen zu nehmen. Eine andere, wie er mir versicherte. Eine viel Bessere. Ich war ein paar Tage später wieder im Club, und dann noch ein Mal. Beim Vierten und Fünften Mal bin ich standhaft geblieben und habe einfach nur etwas getrunken. Nicht das die anderen sich nicht darum bemüht hätten, mich zu überzeugen meinen Vorsatz zu vergessen.  
Es war nicht mehr so interessant gewesen, mich dort aufzuhalten. Es macht keinen Spaß, mit Zugedröhnten zu feiern, wenn man, so zusagen, nüchtern ist. Also habe ich bei den nächsten Malen abgesagt.

Beim Dritten Mal, als ich nicht mehr kam, tauchte Peter vor meiner Zimmertür auf. In Anzug und Krawatte und einem Champagner. Er meinte, da ich meine Hausarbeit endlich abgegeben habe, könnte ich mir einen freien Abend gönnen. Ich war ziemlich geschmeichelt, gewesen, dass er sich überhaupt daran erinnert hatte. Ich habe wohl kurz meinen Abgabetermin erwähnt gehabt. Sonst haben wir nicht wirklich miteinander geredet. Zumindest nicht wenn wir zu zweit waren … 

An dem Abend sind wir bei mir geblieben, und als er mich das nächste Mal in den Club eingeladen hat, da habe ich nicht nein gesagt. Außerdem hat er mir versichert, dass niemand mir etwas aufzwingen würde ... Er würde sich besser um mich kümmern ... Ich war ganz schön naiv, nicht war?

Die ersten Male als ich wieder mit ihm feiern war, war es genau wie am Anfang gewesen. Alles war klasse. Und da wurde es … Mir selber ist es nicht aufgefallen, und wenn ich es später nicht zufällig mitgehört hätte ...“

Stiles wusste nicht, wie er die Geschichte richtig aufgreifen sollte. Es schien fast unmöglich zu sein.

„Ich greife jetzt etwas vor: ca. Vier Monate nach dem wir uns kennengelernt haben und ich so ziemlich am Boden war, habe ich ein Gespräch mitgehört. Es waren … Ich habe gehört, was Peter gemacht hat ... Also ... Es stellte sich heraus, dass er mir Drogen unter meine Drinks gemixt hat. Jedes Mal wenn ich mit ihm und seinen Freunden gefeiert habe. Deswegen hat mir auch keiner was angeboten ... Ich weiß nicht, was es war, aber nach nur wenigen Malen, bin ich wohl, unwissend, auf dem Stoff sitzen geblieben.“

 

Stiles lachte bitter. Von Derek hörte er einen wütenden Fluch. Sein Gesicht war wutverzehrt. Die Hände zu Fäusten geschlagen. Das war die erste richtige Reaktion gewesen, die Stiles von ihm sah, seit dem er angefangen hat zu erzählen. Dabei war das nicht das Ende.

„Dieser …“ 

„Warte. Ich bin noch nicht fertig“, ungläubig starrte Derek Stiles an. „Lass es mich zu Ende erzählen.“ 

Derek schluckte seinen Kommentar runter. Und Stiles genehmigte sich einen kurzen Moment. Atmete tief ein. Er zog seine Beine an sich und schlang seine Arme um seine Knie. Er hat nicht vielen diese Geschichte erzählt, er konnte die Personen an einer Hand abzählen. Diese jetzt ausgerechnet Derek zu erzählen ...

 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie gut du dich mit deinem Onkel verstehst“, sagte Stiles. „Aber ich denke, da es Teil meiner Geschichte ist, solltest du es auch wissen. Du kannst jeder Zeit auch nach seiner Sicht der Dinge fragen. Ich meine Peters ...

Er hat nach einer gewissen Zeit nichts mehr, in den Drink gemischt, sondern es mir offen angeboten. Und da ich, unwissend, auf Entzug war, und einfach keine Alkoholmenge mein Unbehagen lindern konnte, habe ich schlussendlich sein Angebot angenommen.  
Das Ding ist, niemand gibt dir etwas umsonst. Es gibt immer einen Preis, und du musst entscheiden, ob du bereit bist ihn zu zahlen. Ich war es. Peter meinte, dass er es nicht einfach verschenken könnte, das ich das doch verstehe ... Aber als Student hat man nicht viel. Also dachte ich mir, dass wir, irgendwie, auf eine Lösung kommen könnten. Immerhin verstanden wir uns gut. Ich bin zu Peter hin und bat ihn mir etwas zu geben. Ich konnte auch nicht mehr unsere Abende abwarten.

Er sagte, dann so was wie: ‚Ich hab doch gesagt, umsonst gibt es bei mir nichts ...Was gibst du mir im Gegenzug?‘

Ich war überrascht und habe so etwas nicht erwartet. Er war mit seinem lasziven Grinsen ziemlich eindeutig gewesen. Und in dem Moment war es mir egal. Das lief so eine Zeitlang zwischen uns...  
Nur ... irgendwann war das auch nicht mehr genug, und ich war schon so tief gesunken, dass mir alles Recht war. Er meinte, dass ihn zu ‚bezahlen‘ nicht mehr reichte, wenn ich was wollen würde, müsste ich seinen Kollegen, auch eine Bezahlung geben ... Oder so, ich kann mich an die genauen Worte nicht erinnern, ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern, wie es anfing ... Was ich damit sagen will, ist ... im Prinzip habe ich für ihn angeschafft ...  
Er gab mir auch die Pillen davor ... mal danach ... mein Verstand war da so benebelt, dass ich wahrscheinlich mit dem Teufel persönlich einen Pakt geschlossen hätte. 

Ich bin da nur raus gekommen, weil Scott mir geholfen hat. Therapie, Uniwechsel. Das war auch das letzte Mal, das ich ihn gesehen habe.“ 

Stiles beendete seine Erzählung, seine Augen auf die Bettdecke gerichtet. Er blinzelte die einzelnen Tränen weg. Das Ende hat er nur so daher genuschelt. Detaillierter, konnte und wollte er es nicht erzählen. Die Erinnerungen ätzten sich durch seine Zellen. Er musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht die Überhand gewannen. Er schämte sich so sehr für das, was er getan hat. Wie naiv er doch gewesen ist ...

„Ich war überrascht ihn hier zu sehen ... und dann ist er auch noch dein Onkel.“

Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen, aber das sagte er Derek nicht. Stiles spürte, wie Derek sich hinter ihm bewegte, traute sich aber nicht, ihn anzusehen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Knien. Was er wohl jetzt von ihm dachte? Nichts Gutes, wie konnte es anderes sein? Er selber hatte damit noch Probleme, obwohl die Therapie ihm unglaublich viel geholfen hat ...

Starke Arme legte sich um seinen Oberkörper und drückten ihn nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken auf Dereks Brust auflag. Er ließ seien Beine los. Stiles spürte, wie sich Dereks Muskeln anspannten, und leicht zitterten. Er legte seine Hand auf seine Arme, und hielt sich daran fest.

„Das ... es tut mir leid“, murmelte Derek.

„Für was?“

Dereks Kopf lag auf Stiles Schulter, er spürte warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Er hätte ihm das nicht erzählen dürfen. Dabei war das noch die mildere Variante. Aber wer hörte den gerne: Hey, übrigens, ich hatte mal was mit deinem Onkel.

„Ich werde ihm seine Haut von den Knochen brennen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe ...“, knurrte Derek gefährlich und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Stiles Schultern. 

Bei diesen Worten wurde Stiles ganz warm.

„Ist schon gut“, sagte er. „Es ist lange her. Ich war nur nicht auf ein Zusammentreffen vorbereitet.“

„Nein! Es ist nicht ‚gut‘.“

„Tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht vor gehabt, dass das ... auf diese Art und Weise ans Licht kommt.“

„Hör‘ auf damit, dich zu entschuldigen, Stiles. Du bist doch nicht dran Schuld.“

Stiles wusste das, aber manchmal war es so schwer, auch daran wirklich zu glauben. Derek drehte ihn um und zwang ihn mit einer Hand ihn anzuschauen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“

Dereks Augen waren hart und strahlten eine Intensität aus, die seinen Worten einen unnachgiebigen Nachdruck verliehen, dass Stiles gar nicht erwidern konnte. Ein Knoten bildete sich in seinem Hals, dass er nur mit Mühe runter schluckte. Sein Herz war schwer, aber es war eine Schwäre, die man hatte, kurz bevor man fliegen lernte. Und mit Derek an seiner Seite hatte er davor keine Angst.  
Es gab aber noch etwas, was er klären musste, damit er endlich in die Luft steigen konnte.

„Und ...“, setzte er an. Er hatte Angst vor dessen Antwort, er wusste nicht, wie er es formulieren sollte, aber Derek ließ ihm Zeit. Er konnte sich nicht mal in Erinnerung rufen, was er ihm gerade alles erzählt hat. In seinem Kopf war so ein mächtiger Wirbel, dass ihm davon schlecht wurde. „Hast du damit ... ein Problem. Ich meine, was denkst du ...“

Derek schnaufte. „Natürlich habe ich damit ein Problem.“

Stiles drehte sich der Magen um. Natürlich. Aber bevor er die Spirale des Selbsthasses stürzen konnte, redete Derek weiter: „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich ihn töte, wenn ich ihn sehe.“

Derek seufzte und umrandete Stiles Gesicht. Seine Hände fühlten sich auf seiner unterkühlten Haut heiß an. „Stiles, ich sage es dir noch ein Mal. Und wenn es sein muss, werde ich es dir jeden Tag von nun an sagen: Du trägst keine Schuld. Es ist ... Mir war es doch auch schon vorher klar, dass du irgendwie Beziehungen vor mir hattest, das wird nie ein Problem sein. Das mit ihm war nicht mal eine Echte. Es geht ja auch nicht darum! Es ... Peter war ... Daran kann man nichts ändern, ich hoffe nur, dass du damit kein Problem hast. Was er dir aber angetan hat ... Das ... Dafür wird er in der Hölle landen. Er hat Glück, dass er schon weg ist, sonst wäre ich gar nicht mehr hier, und hätte ihn schon längst zusammen geschlagen, oder sonst noch was ... Alles klar?“

Stiles nickte, mehr brachte er nicht zustande. Er blinzelte einpaar Mal und schluckte den Kloß herunter. Dereks Worte ... es war nicht das, was er erwartet hat, es war so viel mehr und besser. Anstatt zu antworten, küsste er ihn.  
Derek war seinem Alter so viel voraus, manchmal hatte Stiles das Gefühl, das er der Jüngere der beiden war.

 

***

So jetzt wisst ihr, was passiert ist ... An alle Peter-Fans: Tut mir leid. Aber ihn als Bösewicht, habe ich eingeplant gehabt, da habe ich nur die ersten Drei Staffeln gesehen ... sein Redemption-Arc in den letzten Staffeln wäre Grund genug gewesen, das zu ändern, aber ich ändere so ungern meinen Kurs ... 

Nächstes Mal gibt es einen kleinen Zeitsprung :)  
Die Geschichte hätte eigentlich nur 4 Kapitel haben sollen ...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- hab beim Reinkopieren, die letzten zwei Sätze vergessen, sind jetzt hinzugefügt ^^'' -

Ok, also als Erstes: wieso es so lange von mir nichts zu hören und lesen gab:#

Ist ganz einfach: Ich arbeite zur Zeit eine 6-Tage-Woche, mit je 10,5 Stunden, als Zusteller ... Am Ende vom Tag kann ich weder meine Beine noch Arme spüren ^^°  
Ich will mich nicht beschweren, die Bezahlung ist (v.a am Anfang) nicht schlecht, aber bis ich eine Routine bekomme, wird es noch dauern (leider) ... Und wenn ich doch noch die Energie aufbringe, mich an den PC zu setzen, dann schreibe ich Bewerbungen, oder schaue mir Full House an (bin bei der 3. Staffel :P)

Die gute Nachricht ist, da ich so lange nicht schreiben konnte: Ich bin jetzt wieder motivierter Wörter in die Tastatur zu hauen ;P (Ah, ja ... und die Bezahlung xD)

P.S.: Kennt ihr zufälligerweise die Minimalsmus-Bewegung? Und es gibt doch so Youtube-Videos, wo die dann sowas erzählen wie:  
*Ist doch Wahnsinn wie viel wir konsumieren .... blablabla

Ich hab es immer abgetan, aber nach einem Monat ... denke ich, dass die echt nicht übertreiben, wenn es Kunden gibt, die jeden Tag, und das wirklich JEDEN TAG, eine Bestellung geliefert bekommen ... Ich habe sogar Angst dennen Werbung/Kataloge vorbei zubringen, weil dass nur bedeutet, dass sie mehr bestellen ^^‘

Aber jetzt viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung :D

 

***

 

Sein Handy vibrierte auf der Tischoberfläche. Ein Mal. Drei Mal. Beim fünften Mal gab er auf und schob den Blätterstapel zur Seite. Ein leeres Miniaturbild ploppte auf.   
Er gähnte. Es war Derek. Seit Tagen schrieben sie nur noch miteinandern. Manchmal schickte Derek ihm Fotos oder kurze Videos aus New York. Zum Beispiel ein Foto von einem schwarzen Hund, der im Anzug vor einer Abendkasse saß oder ein Foto über den Dächern der Skyline. Und das jeden Morgen, mit einer ‚guten Morgen‘-Unterschrift. Dieses Mal war es aber kein Foto, nur eine Text-Nachricht.

‚Vermiss dich‘

Stiles starte den Bildschirm an: vermiss dich. Sollte er das Gleiche zurückschreiben? Vermisste er ihn überhaupt? Ja? Nein?  
Vielleicht einwenig. Seine Gedanken jedenfalls drehten sich um Derek und das gefühlt 24/7. 

Er dachte darüber nach, was er sich dabei gedacht hat, mit seinem Schüler was anzufangen? Das Beste wäre für die beiden, wenn sie es sein ließen. Und Stiles war damit auch einverstanden, bis er das Wort ‚Schüler‘ mit ‚Derek‘ ersetzte. Dann wollte er das auf keinen Fall. Er musste nur daran denken, wie Derek in seinen Armen lag, wie er ihn in der früh angelächelt hat, als sie das letzte Mal nebeneinander aufgewacht sind, und das wollte er nicht verlieren. Egal wie schwer es ihm manchmal fiel, sich da nicht reinzusteigern. Er wollte es nicht missen.

‚Wann kommst du wieder?‘

Schrieb er zur Antwort und hielt das Handy fest, wartete auf dessen Antwort. Dabei wusste er es.

‚Am Samstag :(‚

Dereks Flugzeug landete um 17:45, dann bräuchte er wahrscheinlich, sollte alles gut laufen, ein oder zwei Stunden, um in Bacon Hills anzukommen. Genau genommen: in Stiles Wohnung. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er Derek klar machen sollte, dass er gleich zu ihm fuhr. Er wollte ihn hier haben, aber er wollte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, das er ihm etwas schuldig wäre, oder so was. Auch wenn er in den letzten Nächten anscheinend nur davon träumen konnte, wie sie sich wieder sahen. 

‚dann sehen wir uns ja bald  
:)‘

Stiles Wangen liefen rot an, dabei hat er nur ein Smiley benutzt. Gott, wie dämlich war er denn? Aber er konnte sein Herz nicht kontrollieren. Wortwörtlich und im übertragenen Sinne.   
Als er so darauf wartete, dass Derek ihm seine nicht gestellte Frage beantwortete, leuchtete eine andere Nachricht auf. Scott. 

Den hat er nicht vergessen, nur versuchte er, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

‚am Samstag treffen wir uns ... keiner Widerrede!‘

Unsicher biss Stiles auf seiner Unterlippe. Er konnte ihm nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen und sich vor dem Zusammentreffen drücken. Scott wird irgendwann auf seiner Matte stehen und ihm die Tür eintreten. Abgesehen davon, dass er einen Zweitschlüssel hat.

‚kann nur bis 18 Uhr‘

Scott sendete ihm einen Daumen nach oben und die Uhrzeit, wann er zu ihm käme.

Stiles legte das Handy weg und machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit. Er hatte noch zehn Aufsätze zu korrigieren, und das wollte er unbedingt noch heute schaffen, deshalb blieb er heute länger in der Schule sitzen. Hier gab es keine Ablenkung wie Zuhause. Es gäbe auch niemanden, der ihn stören könnte, wenn er sein Telefon auf Flugzeugmodus schalten würde. Was er aber nicht tat.   
Das Handy klingelte erst zwei Stunden später, als er sich an das Planen seiner nächsten Stunden setzte. Wenn er heute das noch fertig machte, dann konnte er das Wochenende ohne Arbeit genießen. Aber die Neugier was Derek geschrieben hat, war zu groß und er konnte es nicht lassen auf den Bildschirm zu schauen.

‚nicht bald genug :(((‚‘

Stiles lächelte. Dem konnte er nur zustimmen. Vielleicht sollte er Derek direkt vorschlagen, dass er gleich zu ihm kommen könnte, aber er wollte doch nicht so egoistisch sein. Immerhin kam Derek von einer mehrstündigen Flugreise, da wollte er sicherlich in sein eigenes Bett. Eine weitere Nachricht von Derek leuchtete auf:

‚Kann ich dich später anrufen?‘

Die Frage kam unerwartet. Sie haben in der getrennten Zeit nicht miteinander telefoniert, was daran lag, dass Derek sich ein Hotelzimmer mit seinen Schwestern teilte. Und dann gab es noch den sinnlosen Zeitunterschied.

‚Ok. Ich bin so in zwei Stunden Zuhause ... passt?‘

Derek sendete ihm eine Reihe von unterschiedlichen Smileys als Antwort, die wohl ein ‚ja‘ bedeuteten. Gähnend, aber zufrieden, legte er das Handy zur Seite und stellte seine Planung fertig. Stiles saß hier schon seit Sieben oder Acht Uhr und wollte nach Hause. Hunger hatte er auch. Außerdem gab es etwas auf, was er sich heute Abend freuen konnte.   
Nachdem er mit seiner Planung fertig war, holte er sich etwas beim Chinesen, und fuhr endlich zu sich. Er spielte eine oder auch mehrere Runden an der Konsole und wartete auf Dereks Anruf.

 

Etwas verloren machte Stiles seine Augen auf, sein Mund war trocken und sein Nacken verkrampft. Der Fernseher zeigte ihm seinen letzten Spielstand an. Etwas stimmte nicht. Er drehte sich zur Uhr um, die an der Küchenwand hing und lass die Uhrzeit ab. Es war vier Uhr. Das konnte nicht sein ... Vielleicht ist sie ja stehengeblieben und er hat es bis jetzt nicht bemerkt ...

Fuck!

Stieles sprang auf und suchte nach seinem Handy und fand es erst, als es auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sein Bildschirm zeigte ihm leider auch, dass es 04:03 war. Er wurde über vier verpasste Anrufe informiert: Einer war von seinem Dad, die anderen waren von Derek.

„Oh, fuck!“, fluchte Stiles.

Er ist beim Spielen eingeschlafen und hatte natürlich das Handy auf lautlos gestellt. Er war so ein Idiot.  
Schnell tippte er Derek eine Nachricht. Mit dem Zeitunterschied müsste Derek jetzt wach sein.

‚sorry!!!  
ich bin eingeschlafen  
War nicht mit Absicht  
Tut mir leid  
;(((‘

Stiles wartete nicht lange auf die Antwort: Ein trauriger Smiley lächelte ihm entgegen.  
Er musste sich bei Derek schnell entschuldigen:

‚kann ich dich jetzt anrufen?‘

Wieso war Stiles nur so ein Vollidiot? Er hat auf den Anruf ja gewartet und sich auch darauf gefreut. Er hätte doch wenigstens sein Handy nicht auf stumm schalten können, dann wäre er vom Klingeln geweckt worden.

‚Nein :( ich bin gerade unterwegs  
Das musst du wieder gut machen ... d.h ich werde dich gleich am Samstag nerven müssen‘

Stiles Herz schlug schneller. Am Samstag. Ja, Samstag war gut. Das war sogar sehr gut. Mit zittrigen Fingern tippte er hastig eine, wie er hoffte, lässige Antwort:

‚ist nur fair‘

Am Samstag kommt Derek. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück ans Sofa und massierte sich seinen Nacken. Perfekt. Das ist genau das, was er wollte. Nun war der verpasste Anruf nicht mehr tragisch. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihn beim Anruf gefragt, wann er wieder vorbei kämme, aber so war es auch in Ordnung.

‚:)  
Dann bis Samstag   
Und jetzt geh wieder schlafen, du Schlafmütze‘

Stiles war der Meinung, dass das eine gute Idee war.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry, dass beim letzten Kapitel die letzten zwei Zeilen gefehlt haben, die habe ich jetzt hinzugefügt ^^‘

Viel Spaß

***  
Stiles sagte am Samstag Scott nicht ab. Auch wenn er es wirklich wollte. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er eine Absage nicht überleben würde. Außerdem täte die Ablenkung ganz gut, sonst würde er noch wahnsinnig vom Warten werden. Der Haushalt war geschmissen und er hat Scott schon von vorherrein gesagt, dass er, nur bis 18 Uhr Zeit hätte. Was auch kein Problem war, den Scott musste am Sonntag zu einer Tagung fliegen.

Sie trafen sich in seiner Wohnung und hatten vor, einen entspannten Nachmittag zu verbringen. Mehr oder Weniger. Er wusste noch immer nicht, ob oder wie er Scott, die Sache mit Derek erklären sollte. Einerseits wollte er es, anderseits würde er lieber Kakteenerde fressen, als es zu erzählen. Aber er kannte Scott auch und der gab nicht so schnell auf. Dieser hatte zwei Stunden um aus ihm all seine Geheimnisse heraus zu zwingen. Außerdem war es doch lächerlich, immerhin war er sein bester Freund seit dem Kindergarten. Er hatte nicht Mal Geheimnisse vor ihm, natürlich abgesehen von der Sache mit Derek.

„Stell‘ das Bier auf den Couchtisch, gleich trete ich dir in den Hintern“, begrüßte Stiles ihn. Scott lachte und pellte sich aus seinen Schuhen. Die Tüte mit dem Essen baumelte an seinem Arm und verteilte das Aroma vom Burger-Laden in der Wohnung, wie ein Kardinal den Weihrauch in der Kirche. Ihm war das Erstere um einiges lieber.

 

„Aber zuerst sollten wir was essen“, er holte das Geschirr und stellte es ab. Er hat heute noch nichts zu Mittag gegessen, und der Geruch aus der Tüte war zu gut, um es ignorieren zu können. „Wie ist die Arbeit in der Klinik?“

„Geht. Mal wieder stressig. Und dann noch die Tagung ...“

„Hm. Du hast doch die Vertretung für Notfälle, mach dir keinen Stress ... Letztens hat es ja auch gut funktioniert.“  
Scott nickte. Eigentlich wusste er es doch auch, aber an seinen Patienten hing er mehr dran, als Stiles Hausarzt an seinen eigenen.

Stiles schnappte sich seine Bestellung, griff in die Tüte und holte seine salzigen Pommes und den fettigen Burger raus. Den Salat stellte er für später zur Seite.

„Bin am Verhungern.“

„Merke ich“, lachte Scott, griff aber genau so gierig zu seinem Essen. Mit gekonnten Bewegung machte er nebenbei das Bier auf, für sich natürlich ein alkoholfreies.

„Hey, Scott“, brachte er zwischen zwei Bissen hervor. „Wie sieht es mit Plan ‚Mr. Argent‘ aus? Schon vorangekommen?“

Die Idee zum Plan hatte Scott wahrscheinlich schon in der High School geschmiedet. Er stritt das ab, aber Stiles hat einst einen Zettel in seinem Zimmer gefunden: Mrs. Allison und Mr. Scott Argent – Mrs. Allison und Mr. Scott McCall. Er hat ihn damit die letzten zwei Schuljahre aufgezogen, sogar darüber hinaus.  
Scott stöhnte.

„Stiles! Ich hab doch gesagt, hör‘ auf es so zu nennen.“  
Stiles grinste. Sogar sehr viele Male.

Scotts Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Verdutzt starrte ihn Stiles mit offenem Mund an.

„Du hast schon? Wann?“

Scott schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Das hättest du mitbekommen“, sagte er. „Ne, aber bald. Wir fahren in den Urlaub in knapp zwei Monaten. Paris. Das wird super.“

„Wie stereotypisch romantisch.“

Scott verdrehte die Augen und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, und fuhr fort:  
„Ja, es wird romantisch. Ich habe zwar noch nichts geplant, außer der Restaurantreservierung, aber ich denke, es wird super werden. Ich hab einfach Angst, dass es zu früh auffliegt, also dachte ich, desto weniger Zeit ich vor dem Antrag habe, desto weniger kann schief gehen, verstehst du?“, erklärte er.

„Nicht wirklich“, lachte Stiles und Scott stimmte in das Lachen ein.

„Also die Reservierung muss man so früh machen, weil sonst bekommt man keinen Tisch, und ich sag dir, die hat fast so viel gekostet, wie mein Flugticket. Aber es ist doch nichts Auffälliges daran, dass ich es gemacht habe ... Ich meine, wie soll sie den drauf kommen, was ich plane ... so ohne Plan.“

Stiles lachte. Das war typisch Scotty.  
Er glaubte es kaum, aber sein bester Freund würde seine High School-Liebe heiraten. Scott heiratete. Als er es ihm vor einem Jahr erzählt hat, als alles noch unklarer war als jetzt, hat Stiles sich für ihn so gefreut. Abgesehen von der kleinen Midlife-Krise, die er dann gekriegt hat. Und als dieser ihn fragte, ob er sein Trauzeuge werden wollte, war er glücklicher als der Bräutigam selbst gewesen, so hat er das zumindest empfunden. 

„Und was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dir?“

Stiles verschluckte sich an seinem Bier. Er wollte über Scott und sein Leben reden, und nicht über sein eigenes.

„Bei mir passt alles“, nuschelte er in seinen Burger hinein. „Ist alles beim Alten.“  
Scott verdrehte die Augen.

„Was ist mit Miguel? Erzähl endlich!“

Stiles starrte seinen Freund an. Miguel? Wer? Dann machte es Klick und alle Lampen leuchteten auf.

„Oh! Ja! Miguel“, nickte er. Er hoffte, Scott ginge auf die Pause nicht ein. „Ja, eh' ...“  
Er wusste nicht, was er Scott erzählen sollte. Er wollte ihn nicht anlügen. Er war sein bester Freund. Er hat ihm auch damals erzählt, als er seine Sexualität hinterfragte, und Scott hat ihm zugehört. Er hat ihm zugesichert, egal ob Stiles Hetero-, Homo-, oder Bi- sexuell sei, er wird immer zu ihm stehen. Er war sich auch hundertprozentig sicher, dass Scott ihn auch noch heute unterstützen wird. Er stellte das Bier ab, atmete tief ein, irgendwo musste er anfangen.

„Also, es ist so, dass er jünger ist als ich. Und das, macht mir Sorgen, um ehrlich zu sein.“

Scott nickte: „Wie alt ist er denn?“

Stiles: „19.“

Er nickte wieder. „Sechs Jahre. Der Altersunterschied ist doch nicht so groß, wenn man genau nimmt.“

„Schon nur ...“

„Man muss da auch mehrere Faktoren mit einbeziehen. Und ich glaube, dass du ihn gut einschätzen kannst, was sein ... Reifegrad angeht. Wie beim Wein, es gibt doch auch Jungwein, dass mit den gereiften mithalten kann“, Scott lachte über seinen Witz. „Ich kenne mich mit Weinen nicht aus, aber so ähnlich funktioniert es doch, oder? Ich meine ... Du musst ihn, ja nicht gleich heiraten und ...“

Stiles fand es nicht witzig. Sein Herz schlug ihm in seinen Ohren, und in seiner Kehle. Ihm war sogar übel. Scott verstand es nicht. Wie denn auch? Es war am Verzweifeln. Er konnte es nicht mehr in sich halten, es musste raus:

„Er ist in der Abschlussklasse.“

Jetzt war es raus. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus. Endlich. Alle Anspannung, die sich in ihm gestaut hat, war wie weggeblasen. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr das Geheimnis auf ihn gedrückt hat. Es tat gut, das Geheimnis mit jemandem zu teilen. Es wurde still am kleinen Esstisch. Und schon fragte sich Stiles, ob die kurze Erleichterung es Wert war, jetzt durch die Höhle geschleift zu werden.

„Oh“, sagte Scott. „Du meinst in der Schule. Also ... deiner Abschlussklasse?“

„Hm.“

„Das kam jetzt überraschend. Aber ... gib mir einen Moment.“

Das machte Stiles auch. Schweigend saßen sie am Tisch. Er beobachtete wie Scott gedankenverloren am Etikett fummelte. Kalter Schweiß rannte ihm an seinem Rücken entlang, ihm war kalt und heiß zu gleich. Eine Sekunde dachte er, dass er seinen besten Freund verloren hätte, als dieser laut loslachte.

„Sorry, Alter!“ Sagte er, während er sich zu beruhigen versuchte. „Aber das kam gerade unerwartet. Aber wie?“

Stiles seufzte. „Als wir das letzte Mal in der Bar waren und du wieder weggegangen bist. War er auch da. Und ich habe doch so viel getrunken. Irgendwie vertrage ich nicht mehr so viel, wie früher.“

Scott fand das alles zum totlachen, nur schwer presste er hervor: „Du wirst alt. Aber weißt du, was mich am meisten interessiert: Wie gut sah er denn aus, dass du den Kopf verloren hast?“

„Ziemlich gut“, gab Stiles zu und sah Derek vor sich. Verdammt gut. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Wieso hat er sich nur so viel Stress gemacht? Natürlich würde ihn Scott nicht verstoßen. Seine Mundwinkel gingen sogar schon leicht nach oben, bis Scott sich wieder im Griff hatte, und weiter redete:

„Und was machst du jetzt nach dem One-Night-Stand? Das wird doch Probleme geben. Irgendwie hätte ich das von dir nicht erwartet. Also ohne Wertung jetzt.“

Oh. Das musste er auch noch klären. 

„Scotty ... Es ist nicht ganz so ...“, jetzt konnte er ihm doch sowieso alles beichten. „Es war nicht nur eine einmalige Sache zwischen uns. Und irgendwie ... mag ich ihn auch.“

Er wartete wieder auf Scotts Reaktion. Scott war überrascht, das las er an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ab. Stiles Herz pochte in seiner Brust wieder heftiger den je. Wie viel kann es den noch aushalten, bevor er seinen ersten Herzinfarkt, mit nicht mal 30, hätte.  
Und seine Hände waren nass. Nervös fuhr er über seine Jeans und trocknete sich. Er bemerkte, dass sein rechtes Bein unruhig zuckte, auf und ab. Er presste seine Hand darauf, der ganze Tisch war schon am beben.

„Aber ... Ist es nicht zu gefährlich? Ich meine ...“, fragte Scott.

Dann erzählte Stiles ihm, alles was zwischen ihm und Derek vorgefallen ist. Er achtete nur darauf, nicht zu viele Details über Derek zu verraten. Scott könnte schnell draufkommen, über wen er eigentlich sprach. Ihre abgemachte Schweigepflicht, galt beidseitig. Dass er mit Scott darüber redete, brach es schon. Und irgendwo, irgendwie hatte er auch ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, aber er musste sich jemanden anvertrauen. Geheimnisse waren immer eine schwere Bürde. Sie drohten ihn unter sich zu begraben.

„Hm.“

„Hm.“

Scott stellte seine leere Flasche unter den Tisch und machte Stiles und sich gleich die nächste auf. Das Ploppen des Deckels, zusammen mit dem monotonen Ticken der Wanduhr, war das Einzige, was zu hören war.

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht“, begann Stiles wieder. „Ich meine, es war nicht geplant ... Aber wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin, dann vergesse ich alles um mich herum. All die Probleme und Sorgen treten in den Hintergrund und ich kann ich sein. Gott, das hört sich so schnulzig an. Aber verstehst du? In seinen Armen fühle ich mich ... irgendwie ... gut.“

Er fühlte sich nicht nur ‚gut‘. Er fühlte sich geborgen. Bei Derek, dachte er immer an einen sicheren Hafen, wo er, er selbst sein konnte, ohne unterzugehen. Das warme Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Klar, die Angst lauerte leise in seinem Hinterkopf, aber sie war fast stumm, wenn sie zusammen waren. Sein Herz wurde mit zuckersüßen Wellen überflutet, jedes Mal wenn er in Dereks Augen schaute. 

Scott lachte. „Fühlt es sich denn so an, wie bei Lydia?“  
Die Frage brachte Stiles aus dem Konzept. Fühlte es sich wie bei Lydia an? Er hat schon lange nicht mehr an Lydia gedacht, zumindest nicht als seine erste große Liebe.

„Ich weiß nicht. Nein. Ich ... die Gefühle sind nicht gleich. Bei Lydia war es ... ich kann es nicht mehr genau beschreiben. Bei Derek aber ist es ... die Stärke, die Härte, die Ecken, die mich anziehen. Aber es ist nicht so, dass er keine Sanftheit oder Wärme an sich hat“, er erinnerte sich an Dereks verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wenn Lydia die Sonne war, dann ist Derek der Mond.“

„Also Erstes: Du hast dich verliebt, Glückwunsch! Zweitens: Derek? Derek Hale? Von den Hales?“

Oh, fuck! Stiles zuckte zusammen, als er Dereks Namen aus Scotts Mund hörte.  
„Ehm.“

Er hat sich verplappert. „Sorry, Scott. Ich wollte nicht ... ohne ihn zu fragen. Verstehst du?“

Derek dachte mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen nach, als er wieder grinste:  
„Ja. Ja, ich verstehe, jetzt wieso du ihm nicht wieder stehen konntest. Der Kerl ist genau nach deinem Geschmack.“

„Nach meinem Geschmack?“

„Ja. Groß, dunkel, verführerisch, mysteriös. Das ist doch dein Beuteschema.“

Stiles lief feuerrot an. Das war wirklich sein Beuteschema, zumindest bei den Männern. Er seufzte.

„Lass uns endlich das neue Spiel zocken“, schlug Scott vor und Stiles war darum froh, für eine Stunde musste er an nichts denken, außer an die Tastenkombination, um die Zombies zu killen.

 

***

Und das nächste Mal kommt Derek wieder ;)

Ok, ich hätte da noch eine Frage: Was denkt ihr darüber, wenn ich eine Szene schreibe, wo Derek der Bottom ist und Stiles der Top? Das würde ich dann noch hinzufügen, sonst wären wir relativ am Ende der Geschichte :)


	21. Chapter 21

So Derek ist nun auch wieder mit dabei ... offiziell ist das auch „das Ende“ der Geschichte :( ... Ich schreibe noch am Ende etwas dazu und nun ...

 

Viel Spaß :)

 

***

Er saß mit nassen Haaren auf der Couch und wartete. Scott war schon längst weg. Stiles hielt den Kontroller fest in den Händen, drehte die Joysticks mit seinen Daumen und wartete. Es war halb neun. Was war das schon? Er war ein Realist und kein Idiot, es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, es gab doch immer irgendwelche Probleme beim Flughafen. Vor allem Verspätungen waren an der Tagesordnung.  
Und trotzdem gelang es ihm nicht, sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Und der Zeiger der Uhr tickte immer weiter. Wenn er doch noch etwas hätte um sich abzulenken, aber die Wohnung war blitzblank, das Geschirr sogar abgetrocknet und in den Schränken verstaut, und geduscht hatte er auch.

 

Das herbeigesehnte Läuten riss Stiles brutal aus seinen Gedanken. Er zwang sich, nicht zur Tür zu rennen, sondern ganz locker hinüber zu schlendern.   
Tief einatmen und aus atmen. Seine Finger zitterten, als sie sich um den Griff legten und die Tür aufsperrten.

„Hey.“, begrüßte ihn Derek.

Stiles erstarrte zu Eis. Was zum Teufel?!

„Was den mit dir passiert“, brachte er hervor.

Derek lächelte ihn entschuldigend an, wedelte mit seinem Arm ‚ah, ist unwichtig‘ und reichte ihm ein Gegenstand, dass in Zeitungspapier eingewickelt war. Stiles ignorierte das Dargebotene und seine Hände umrahmten Dereks Gesicht.  
Dereks rechtes Auge war angeschwollen, seine rechte Wange färbte sich grünlich, die Linke noch etwas bläulich, seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt, aber am Verheilen. Die Nase zierte ein Verband und er sah erschöpft aus. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinem Daumen über die Färbungen, ganz zart, um ihn nicht aus Versehen zu verletzen.

„Was ist passiert?“, er versuchte es diesmal sanfter, seine Stimme zitterte.

„Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist.“

Schlimmer als es ist? Dereks Gesicht sah aus, als ob er mal als Boxsack hergehalten hat. Oder so, als ob ein Rasenmäher mal drüber geflogen ist. Stiles war zu geschockt, um auch nur eine sarkastische Bemerkung über seine Lippen zu bringen.

„Kann ich rein kommen?“

Stiles nickte. Ließ ihn dann auch gleich los. Er hatte nicht Mal Eis da, weil sein Kühlfach letzte Woche sich von selbst abgetaut hat und nicht mehr funktionierte.  
Dereks Prellungen sahen schon etwas älter aus, eine Woche. Nicht mehr immerhin haben sie sich vor der Abfahrt gesehen.  
Derek nahm platz und lehnte sich in das Sofa hinein. Er atmete hörbar ein, hielt aber die Augen geschlossen. Stiles war verunsichert, was er machen sollte. Klar glaubte er Derek, dass es ihm gut ging, sonst wäre er nicht hier, aber hat er darüber kein Wort verloren. Keine Nachricht, die lautete: hey, wie gehts? Mir gehts gut, liege im Krankenhaus, hab die Glastür ein Paar Mal übersehen ...

„Willst du was trinken? Einen Tee?“

„Ein Bier wäre mir lieber.“

Der Kühlschrank war natürlich mal wieder fast leer. Seine Kochkünste waren im Vergleich zu Dereks verbesserungswürdig, deshalb wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen und beim Lieferdienst anrufen.  
Stiles nahm die übriggebliebene Bierflasche heraus, machte sie auf und ging zurück zu Derek, der sich scheinbar keinen Millimeter bewegt hat. Vorsichtig legte er Derek die kühle Flasche an die Schläfen. Derek zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Er nahm dankend das Bier entgegen und trank ein Paar Schlücke. 

Stiles setzte sich auch auf das Sofa und konnte seinen Blick nicht von Derek wenden. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, obwohl er doch nicht Mal einen Grund dafür hatte. Zumindest kannte er ihn noch nicht.

„Derek ...“

„Willst du nicht wissen, wie mein Flug war? Ziemlich anstrengend. Wie hatten ziemliches Pech, da ...“

„Derek!“ Stiles unterbrach ihn und riss das Bier aus seiner Hand. „Erstens darfst du doch gar keinen Alkohol trinken. Zweitens: Ich will wissen wie das“, er zeigte auf Dereks Verletzungen, „passiert ist.“   
Vorwurfsvoll schaute er Derek an, er würde nicht nachgeben, er sagt kein Wort, bis Derek endlich redet. Stiles Vorsatz fing schon an zu bröckeln, als Derek seufzte.

„Ich erzähle es dir, aber du musst mir versprechen nicht sauer zu werden. Versprich es mir.“

„Dere ...“

„Versprich es mir.“

Er seufzte: „Ok. Ich verspreche es, na ja ich versuche es. Ich werde nicht sauer.“

Derek riss ihm wieder die Flasche aus der Hand und trank zwei große Züge, bevor er Stiles die Flasche anbot. Der sich auch einen Schluck daraus nahm.

„Ok ... Peter und ich hatten eine ... etwas andere Familien Zusammenführung gehabt.“

„Du und ...“, Stiles brauchte einen Moment. „Wie? Was? Derek, ich hab dir doch gesagt ...“

Derek seufzte wieder: „Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass ich mir seine Sicht der Dinge anhören soll. Und das habe ich auch gemacht. Nur stellte es sich heraus, dass er genau so ein armeseliges Schwein ist, wie du es gesagt hast. Das war’s.“

„Derek ...“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er sieht noch viel schlimmer aus.“  
Dereks verzogenen Mundwinkel sollten, wohl Stiles signalisieren, dass es ein Witz war. Er fand es nicht witzig. Nervös kaute er auf seiner Lippe. Er hätte von dieser alten Sache nicht erzählen sollen. Jetzt war Derek wegen ihm verletzt. Er hätte ruhig Mal seine Zunge in Zaum halten können. 

„Hey,“ Derek legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Stiles Unterlippe, und hinderte ihn daran weiter darauf zu kauen. „Hör‘ zu. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Hab‘ schon seit Jahren einen guten Grund gesucht um ihm eine reinzuhauen. Dieses Mal hat es Laura nicht geschafft mich davon abzuhalten. Und es sind nur Prellungen, keine gebrochenen Knochen. In ein paar Tagen sieht man davon nichts mehr.“

„Trotzdem“, er entfernte Dereks Zeigefinger. „Das hättest du nicht machen dürfen. Ich meine, klar Peter ist kein Unschuldslamm, aber das regelt man anders.“   
Jetzt hielt er hier auch noch eine Predigt. Klar wollte er, dass Peter endlich seine gerechte Straffe bekam, aber nicht zu solch einem Preis; nicht wenn Derek verletzt wurde. 

Derek lehnte sich wieder zurück, während Stiles noch immer über die Sache nachdachte. Es wurde so still im Wohnzimmer, dass er sich fragte, ob Derek nicht eingeschlafen war, als er abermals anfing zu reden.

„Glaub‘ mir, wenn ich sage, dass er es verdient hat, und dass ich dafür mehr als einen guten Grund hatte“, sagte er. „Du hast doch gehört, was mit meinen Eltern passiert ist. Das Feuer?“

Stiles nickte. Ja davon hat er gehört. Und wenn er daran dachte, wollte er Derek, unter seine Bettdecke stecken, und ihn von jedem und allen verstecken. Das würde er auch später noch machen.  
Derek schien richtig gedeutet zu haben und seufzte. Mitleidige Blicke waren wohl etwas, das er schon oft genug bekommen hat. Stiles wollte nicht noch einer von denen sein, aber wie konnte man anders. Es war ungerecht und herzzerreißend.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen ... ich ... mir geht es gut ... na ja ... besser als zu Beginn. Aber ich habe mir professionelle Hilfe geholt. Eine Therapie. Darüber will ich eigentlich jetzt nicht reden ... Jedenfalls haben meine Eltern im Testament uns, also, Laura, Cora und mir Aktien der Firma, und alles, was noch dazu gehört, vererbt. Am Ende hatte Peter ¼ der Firma und wir den Rest. Aber er wollte mehr, denn er konnte mit seinem Anteil nichts anfangen. Also musste er an die restlichen Prozente ran, und es war klar, dass wir sie ihm nicht einfach so gegeben hätten. Er hat es dann auf eine andere Weise versucht, und zwar, wollte er Cora und mich adoptieren, weil er dann automatisch auch ein Recht auf die Anteile bekäme, da wir zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht volljährig waren. Laura hat uns natürlich zu sich holen wollen, das hat sie am Ende auch geschafft. Es war ziemlich kompliziert, aber er hat alles versucht, um zu gewinnen. Wirklich alles. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich überhaupt anfangen soll. Aber glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass es schmutzige Jahre waren. Ihm eins reinzuhauen, wollte ich schon seit Ewigkeiten.“  
„Das wusste ich nicht“, sagte Stiles leise. Er konnte es sich gut vorstellen: Peter kannte keine Skrupel, um seine Ziele zu erreichen.

Derek seufzte und kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„Er hat es nicht nur ... auf der privaten Ebene versucht, sondern auch in der Firma seine Spielchen gespielt. Deswegen habe ich dann die Schule abgebrochen, oder eher pausiert. Damit ich mich um Cora kümmern konnte und Laura um die Firma. Sie war doch immer bei uns und der Hauptsitz ist in New York. Von hier konnte sie nichts unternehmen.“

„Wie?“, das wusste Stiles nicht. Er hat zwar gehört, dass Derek kurz von der Schule gegangen war, zwei Jahre, und jetzt wieder zurückgekehrt ist, aber denn Grund dafür kannte er nicht.

„Ja. Hab‘ mir gedacht, dass ich ihr was schulde. Hab‘ dann eine Ausbildung in der Werkstatt angefangen, konnte dann vormittags arbeiten und nachmittags auf Cora aufpassen, auch wenn das eigentlich nicht nötig war. Und ich habe mir die Lernunterlagen besorgt ... Damit ich auch nebenbei, sowas wie Heimunterricht machen konnte ... Das Gericht ließ es durchgehen ...  
Autos haben mich schon immer interessiert, es hat Spaß gemacht und ich musste nicht mehr an die Bacon Hills. Zumindest nicht für die nächsten zwei Jahre, das war auch so eine Bedingung gewesen, den Abschluss muss ich trotzdem machen“

Stiles nickte. Er musste erst alles verarbeiten.

„Also,“ fing er an. „Du hast die Schule pausiert und eine Ausbildung angefangen, damit du deinen Schwestern helfen, und Peter eine reinwischen konntest?“

„Ja. Ah, falls du Probleme mit deinem Wagen hast, melde dich. Ich mache dir auch ein Angebot. Auch wenn ich das Teil nicht mehr als Auto bezeichnen würde.“

„Hey!“, lachte Stiles und griff nach dem Kissen, um es nach Derek zuschmeißen. „Nichts gegen mein Baby. Sie ist klasse.“   
Derek lachte mit.

„Hm. Eigentlich wollte ich zuerst doch noch das Gericht, davon überzeugen, dass die Ausbildung reichte. Aber dann hatte ich eine Art Sinneswandlung und habe ich mich entschieden, in die Firma mit einzusteigen. Dafür muss ich aber studieren.“

Stiles nickte. Das alles hat er nicht gewusst. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie es für Derek war, nachdem er zwei Jahre Freiheit genoss und dann wieder in ein geschlossenes System, wie der Schule, einstieg.   
Seine Gedanken wurden von Derek unterbrochen, als er unentwegt zu gähnen begann.

„Müde? Jetlack?“, fragte Stiles.

Derek nickte, und dehnte sich auf dem Sofa aus. Stiles sagte ihm, dass das Bett frisch bezogen war, aber Derek reagierte darauf mit einem unverständlichen Grunzen, und streckte seine Arme einladend aus. Stiles zögerte nur eine Sekunde, dann legte er sich zu ihm, auch wenn es da fast keinen Platz mehr gab. Es war nicht bequem, aber Dereks Nähe zu spüren war jede Unannehmlichkeit wert. Er wusste nicht ob die Sache zwischen ihnen gut enden würde, aber er hat schon längst beschlossen, dass er es versuchen wollte. Er wusste auch nicht, was ihnen die Zukunft brachte, das machte ihm auch Angst, aber Gott er wollte es so sehr haben. 

Seine Gedanken kreisten noch lange um das Gesagte, bis er ein leises Schnarchen neben sich hörte. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Rücken und Nacken ihm morgen Probleme bereiten werden, weckte er Derek nicht auf, sondern zog die Tagesdecke über sie und schlief auch endlich ein.

 

***

the end.

Ich weiß, ich könnte noch so viel aus dieser Geschichte rausholen und ich habe auch so viele Ideen, aber ich denke es wäre das Beste, wenn wir endlich zu einem Schluss kommen ...

Vielen Dank an alle, die mir und der Geschichte, eine Chance gegeben haben :*   
Vor allem großes Lob an unser Durchhaltevermögen ^^‘ (Ehm ... ich sage nur: September 2013)

 

Und eigentlich sollte hierauf der Epilog folgen, aber ich denke, wir alle haben es verdient etwas über Dereks Abschluss zu erfahren? ;)  
Damit ihr auch einen kleinen Überblick habt: Noch 4 Kapitel + Epilog

lg

P.S evtl. schreibe ich noch einpaar einzelne Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte, wenn ich mal inspiriert und motiviert bin :)

P.S.S ich glaube, mein Jahresvorsatz das SterekTeacherAu-Projekt fertig zu schreiben, müsste ich schaffen :D


	22. Chapter 22

Ich krieche mal wieder aus meinem schwarzen Loch heraus und poste ein neues Kapitel. Ugh! Motivation, Inspiration wo seid ihr?

Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

*

Er ließ noch einmal den Blick über sein Gekritzel wandern. Ihm tat die Person leid, die das entziffern musste. Aber daran wollte er keinen Gedanken mehr verschwenden. Das war‘s. Endlich. Seine letzte Prüfung. Erleichtert atmete Derek aus, und gab das Prüfungsblatt ab.

Draußen auf dem Hof wartete er auf die Anderen, bis sie ihren Prüfungsbogen abgegeben haben. Heute gingen alle von der Abschlussklasse in den Wald und sauften sich alles wieder weg, was sie in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatten. Oder in den letzten Wochen. Es war die inoffizielle Abschlussfeier. Dereks Kofferraum, war auch schon gut befüllt. Cola, RedBull, Saft, Vodka, Gin, Tequilla, Wein. Eben alles was man brauchte um die jahrelange Schulbildung zu vergessen. Er musste die Sachen nur noch in Boyds Auto verlagern, und dann konnten sie fahren.

„Ugh ...“, stöhnte Erica. „Bitte fragt mich nicht, wie es lief.“

Derek musste grinsen. Das alles war nur theatralisches Gehabe, wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht weniger als 99% richtig, so wie er sie kannte.

„Freiheit!“, schrie jemand aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Ja, Freiheit. Zumindest vorübergehend.

Sie machten sich auf dem Weg, und natürlich unterhielten sie sich über die Prüfungen, vor allem das Ende, und auch über das Besäufnis, das Feuer.  
Eine Tradition der Abschlussklassen: Sie verbrannten alle ihre Hefte und Blätter, die sie über die Jahre gesammelt hatten. Und dann wurde gefeiert.  
Die Fahrt dorthin wird das letzte Klare sein, an das sich Derek erinnern wird.

 

Der Bass halte im Hintergrund, hier und da hörte man ein Schreien oder ein Stöhnen. Es war kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. Für einige im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Derek hat sich etwas von den Anderen entfernt. Er lehnte sich gegen einen dicken Baumstamm und versuchte, eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Er war davon überzeugt, dass er beim Rauchen ausnüchterte. Und das hatte er dringend nötig. Es hat ihn schon zwei Mal umgehauen. Obwohl das nicht seine Schuld war, den der Boden hier war voller Baumwurzeln und Steinen.  
Er zog den Rauch ein, hielt ihn fest, und blies ihn in die dunkle Nachtluft hinaus. Er beobachtete, wie der Rauch sich wieder auflöste, zog dann noch einmal an der Zigarette.  
Orientierungslos suchte er nach seinem Handy. Er ließ seine Hände durch alle Taschen wandern, bis er kurz davor stand, zu glauben, dass er das verfluchte Ding verloren hat. Fand es dann in seiner Jackeninnentasche.  
Als er den Bildschirm anschaltete, musste er lächeln. Stiles hatte ihm geschrieben, schon vor zwei Stunden.

‚Wie lief es?  
Vergiss‘ nicht, nicht zu fahren, wenn du trinkst!!!  
Argh... sorry  
Hab‘ Spaß beim Big-Fire‘

Derek starrte auf den Bildschirm lange an und noch länger dauerte es, zu antworten. Seine Versuche waren ziemlich unlesbar. Jedes mal vertippte er sich, und es dauerte Ewigkeiten die richtigen Buchstaben zu finden. Schlussendlich schickte er ihm einfach ein ‚ok‘. Zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig, das musste er eingestehen. Vielleicht später.  
Derek wäre so gerne jetzt bei ihm, aber nein, Stiles musste bei diesem Ausflug einspringen, und kommt erst kurz vor dem Abschlussball, der nächsten Samstag stattfand. Das bedeutete, dass er ihn eine Woche nicht sehen konnte. Dabei erhoffte er sich bis zum Schluss diesen einen Tag mit ihm zu verbringen.  
Gott, wie sehr er sich wünschte, mit Stiles auf den Ball zu gehen. Lächerlich, ja. Aber er wollte es trotzdem. Immerhin konnte er etwas anderes aushandeln ... bei dem Gedanken glühten seine Ohren.

‚Ich sehe, du bist gut dabei‘

Komisch dachte Derek sich, wieso war er noch wach, es war doch ... oh erst elf? Sein Zeitgefühl war gänzlich verschwunden. Er versuchte, es noch einmal, Stiles zu antworten, gab es aber schnell auf, es war zu schwierig. Seine drei verbliebenen Gehirnzellen waren wohl nicht genug. Kurzerhand beschloss er, die Sache abzukürzen. 

Beim zweiten Klingeln hörte er ein Knistern und dann Stiles: „Hallo, Derek.“

Statt zu antworten, grinste Derek ins Telefon, und hob seine Hand zum Gruß, bis er merkte, was er da gerade machte. Wie gut, dass ihn niemand dabei sah.

„Äh, ja. Derek.“

Stiles lachte.  
Was für eine schöne Melodie, fast so schön wie sein Stöhnen.

„Wie ich sehe, amüsierst du dich wirklich.“

„Du kannst mich doch gar‘nicht sehen“, Gott wieso waren alle Worte so schwer, als ob eine Bleikugel auf seiner Zunge liegen würde.

Wieder lachte Stiles.   
„Nein, das stimmt.

Derek setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm.

„Stiles ...“, nuschelte er. „Ich glaube ... Ich bin soo betrunken. Du bist doch nicht sauer?“

Er schien sich über Derek zu amüsieren. Und lachte. Aber das nahm er gerne in Kauf.  
„Das höre ich. Wieso sollte ich? Du sollst doch deinen Spaß haben.“

„Hm. Also ...“, es war so anstrengend zu Reden. „Wie war dein Tag?“

„Du willst wissen, wie mein Tag war?“  
„Ja. Alles.“

Und dann erzählte Stiles was er alles beim Ausflug gemacht hat, und wie nervig die Achtklässler waren. Dass er Alkohol in Shampooflaschen gefunden hat, es aber keiner zugeben will, wem diese gehörten. Sie redeten eine halbe Stunde miteinander. Derek hörte vor allem zu. So dass, am Ende des Telefonates er sogar einigermaßen nüchtern wurde.

„Also, du bist dir sicher, dass wir uns vor dem Abschlussball nicht sehen können?“, fragte Derek am Schluss voller Hoffnung, dass es sich doch geändert hat.  
Stiles seufzte.

„Ja. Ich habe keine Zeit. Aber wir sehen uns doch beim Ball.“

„Ja schon, aber ... du weißt schon.“   
Stiles war zwar beim Ball, war dort aber für die Aufsicht zuständig. Das bedeutete, dass er den ganzen Abend mit allem, nur nicht mit Derek, beschäftigt war.

„Ich weiß ... Sorry. Aber nach dem Ball ...“

„Das weiß ich doch, aber ...“, Derek wollte schon weiter nörgeln, als Stiles ihn verstummen ließ:  
„Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich diesen Abend herbeisehne.“

 

Dereks Mund war trocken, und das lag nicht nur am Alkohol. Er selbst konnte es kaum erwarten. Stiles hatte ihm ein klassisches Ende eines typischen Abschlussballes versprochen. Das wird perfekt werden.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schönen Nikolaus! Hoffentlich habt ihr etwas Schönes oder Leckeres im Stiefel gefunden. Von mir gibt es heute auch eine Kleinigkeit ;)
> 
> Viel Spaß
> 
> *
> 
> ah ja Zusammenfassung ... Der Abschlussball.

Dereks Finger glitten zur Krawatte hoch, es kostete ihn einiges, nicht den Strick zu lockern. Er war es nicht gewohnt; weder eine Krawatte, noch ein zugeknöpftes Hemd zu tragen.  
Laura hat ihn vor der Schule abgesetzt und ist gleich zum Flughafen gefahren. Ein dringendes Problem in der Firma, das keinen Tag ignoriert werden konnte. Cora war auch nicht da. Sie war bei einer Studienfahrt mit ihrer Klasse und schaute sich Universitäten an, denn nächstes Jahr würde auch sie ihren Abschlussball haben.  
Im ersten Augenblick war Derek enttäuscht gewesen, dass die beiden bei seinem Abschluss nicht dabei waren. Egal was, es war sein Abschluss. Andererseits hatten die Geschwister schon vor zwei Tagen ihre eigene, kleine Familienfeier gehabt. Und außerdem musste Derek so keinen Vorwand erfinden, warum er nach dem Abend nicht nach Hause kam.

Seine Sporttasche, Umziehsachen für Morgen, verstaute er in der Umkleidekabine der Basketballmanschaft. Ohne den Lärm, das Gelächter, den die Sportler immer machten, wenn sie sich für das Training umzogen, war es ungewohnt still. Nur der Bass aus der Turnhalle vibrierte unter seinen Schuhsohlen.

 

Er betrachtete sich ein letztes Mal im kleinen Rundspiegel. Es war befremdlich, sich in diesen steifen Kleidern zusehen. Aber an den Anblick, und an das Gefühl, müsste er sich sowieso bald gewöhnen. Wenn er bloß die Krawatte und das Sakko ausziehen könnte.

Eine Nachricht von Erika trieb ihn dazu an, sich endlich zur Turnhalle zu begeben. Am Fotostand wartete er auf das Pärchen, bis ihr zweisames Abschlussfoto gemacht wurde.

„Also echt, ich verstehe es nicht, Derek! Wieso bist ausgerechnet du alleine, ohne Begleitung, beim Abschlussball? Du bist doch nicht hässlich und wenn du lächelst, dann auch nicht mehr so ... so ... Du weißt schon, Derek-mäßig eben ...“, begrüßte ihn Erica. „Ich hätte sogar jemanden gehabt, wenn du es mir nur erlaubt hättest.“

„Das glaube ich dir.“

„Und du willst auch wirklich nicht zu der Afterparty?“

Derek wollte schon seine Augen verdrehen, ließ es aber sein. Er hat ihr schon Tausende von Mal erklärt, dass er: a) an niemanden interessiert ist und b) dass er und seine Schwestern schon etwas geplant hätten. Beides Lügen. Und er hatte kein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen. Was hätte er ihr sonst sagen sollen? Die Wahrheit? Sicherlich nicht. Irgendwann vielleicht mal ...

„Afterparty? Was für eine Afterparty. Wenn du den versifften Club ... “, nuschelte Derek.

„Ah du nörgelnder ...“

„Lass uns doch endlich reingehen“, schlug Boyd vor, und rettete ihm das Leben. „Ich hoffe nur, dass die Musik einigermaßen ok ist.“

Die Musik war einigermaßen ok.

Derek tanzte mit ihnen, und es tat gut. Wer wusste schon, wann sie das nächste Mal so beisammen sein konnten.  
Erst als ein langsamer Song gespielt wurde, ließ er Boyd und Erika zurück, und drängte sich zwischen wippenden Pärchen durch. Einen langsamen Walzer würde er heute nicht tanzen, nicht auf dieser Tanzfläche.

Wo Stiles wohl gerade war?

Er hat ihn heute noch nicht gesprochen. Und wenn er gestern sich nicht zu ihm geschlichen hätte, dann wäre es heute das erste Mal, seit mehr als einer Woche, dass sie sich sahen. Sie waren in dieser Phase der Beziehung, in der jede Sekunde, die sie ohne den Anderen verbrachten, Folter war. Natürlich gab Derek das nicht zu, das würde zu ihm nicht passen, doch der Gedanke an New York, bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen.

 

Er entdeckte seinen Hinterkopf am Büffet. Stiles unterhielt sich mit jemanden. Und ja er erkannte Stiles an seinem Hinterkopf - Er wusste, wie er aussah, wie seine Haare fielen, und wie es sich anfühlte durch Stiles Haare zu fahren ...   
Derek stellte sich ans andere Ende des Tisches, und nahm zwei Becher mit Punch.   
Er trank einen Becher gleich leer, das Tanzen hat ihn durstig gemacht, und schenkte sich dann nach. Er wartete, bis Stiles Gesprächspartner endlich das Weite suchte, und noch bevor dieser sich von dem Lehrer richtig verabschiedet hat, war Derek in Bewegung. Stiles Aufmerksamkeit lag sofort auf ihm. Derek könnte schwören, dass er seinen Blick schon seit dem ersten Lied auf sich gespürt hat.

„Amüsierst du dich?“, fragte er Derek.

Die Musik wurde wieder lauter und schneller. Der Bass umhüllte ihre Körper, und forderte sie auf, sich mit ihm zu bewegen.

„Ja. Ist ganz lustig. Hab bis jetzt getanzt.“

„Hab’s gesehen“, Stiles ließ seinen Blick anerkennend über Derek gleiten. Offensichtlich gefiel ihm ein ‚Derek im Anzug‘, und Dereks Haut fing Feuer. Dann war es doch Wert gewesen, diese stundenlangen Shopping-Torturen, die er über sich ergehen lassen musste.  
Stiles selber trug eine dunkle Stoffhose, ein rotes Hemd und eine, furchtbare, cremige Weste. Die Weste trug er nur, weil Derek ihn mal damit aufgezogen hat, bis Stiles gesagt hat: ‚Wenn du noch ein Mal einen Witz über meine Westen-Sammlung machst, dann werde ich die Teile so lange tragen, bis sie mir von den Schultern fallen.‘  
Natürlich konnte er es nicht lassen. Das war etwa einen Monat her, und Stiles hielt sein Wort. Jeden Tag eine Weste. Sogar heute. Derek wollte sie ihm über den Kopf ziehen und sie in den Müll werfen. Obwohl Stiles, zugegeben, darin niedlich aussah.

„Oh, hast du?“ Derek reichte ihm den zweiten Becher, und nahm selbst einen Schluck von der süßen Flüssigkeit.

Zur Antwort wurde Stiles rosa um die Ohren und trank selbst einen Schluck, wohl nur um ihm nicht antworten zu müssen.

„Ah, übrigens“, sagte Derek und versuchte, nicht zu offensichtlich zu grinsen. „Bist du ein schlechter Aufpasser. Während du dich mit Jacob unterhalten hast, hab ich eine ganze Flasche Wodka in den Punch gegossen.“

Stiles verschluckte sich, und klebriges Wasser lief an seinem Kinn herunter. Er hustete einige Male und wischte sich die Tropfen mit seinem Handrücken weg.

„Du hast was?!“, er schaute Derek entsetzt an. 

Stiles setzte schon zum Tadeln ein. Derek liebte diesen Anblick: die eingezogene Luft, die hochgezogenen Schultern, die vorragende Brust, die leicht aufgerissenen Augen ...  
Es erinnerte ihn an früher. Er fragte sich oft, was es war, dass ihn dazu gebracht hat, Stiles ärgern zu wollen. Früher war es wahrscheinlich die Aufmerksamkeit, heute sind es vielleicht die aufgepusteten Wangen, die sich nach und nach rot färbten, der Versuch die richtigen Worte zu finden ...

„Na, wenn du dich ablenken lässt ...“

„Derek, nein!“

Beschwichtigt hob‘ er seine Hand hoch: „War doch nur ein Witz.“

„Nicht lustig. Ich hab doch die Verantwortung über das Büffet.“

„Natürlich Herr Büffet-Meister. Aber es ist reine Zeitverschwendung.“  
Die meisten kamen schon angetrunken, oder haben im Vorfeld irgendwo etwas versteckt.

„Schon klar“, erwiderte Stiles, sichtlich erleichtert, dass es nur ein Scherz war. Seine Ehre als Büffet-Aufpasser war somit unbeschadet.

 

Derek wollte eigentlich mit Stiles von dieser Feier verschwinden. Er wollte auch nicht auf die Krönung des Abschlusskönigs und Königin, oder sonst noch was, warten. Es war nicht fair, dass sie neben einander standen und sich nicht mal berühren konnten.  
Dabei liebte er es, auf Stiles Nacken Kreise zu zeichnen. Von dort aus über seinen Rücken zufahren, bis zu seinen Grübchen. Er liebte es, jede seiner Muttermale zu küssen, und sie zu Bildern zu verbinden. Sein Körper war ein Universum, und er wollte jede Galaxie erforschen, jedes Sternenbild kennen. 

Es war einfach eine Qual, ihn nicht anfassen zu können.

Plötzlich wurde Stiles ernster in seiner Haltung, und sah um sich. Dann räusperte er sich.

„Also ... ich habe die erste Schicht von Coach übernommen, deshalb könnte ich theoretisch früher gehen. Aber ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn wir uns an unsere Abmachung halten ...“

Sie könnten also schon früher gehen? Dereks Herz schlug schneller bei dem Gedanken von hier zu verschwinden. Leider bestand Stiles aber darauf, dass er bei den „wichtigen“ Programmpunkten mitmachte. Dabei interessierte es Derek nicht, was die Direktorin, oder sonst noch wer, zu sagen hatten. Er wusste nicht mal, was diese „wichtigen“ Programmpunkte waren. Stiles war in dieser Sache sturköpfiger den je gewesen und ließ sich mit keinem Argument und keinem Quengeln umstimmen.  
Vielleicht war es falsch von Derek, so desinteressiert zu sein, immerhin hatte man nur einmal seinen Highschoolabschluss, aber trotzdem empfand er es, mehr lästig als alles andere.

Er nickte zur Antwort, schluckte jedes Argument, das er, schon seit Wochen immer wieder vorgebracht hatte runter, während Stiles weiter redete:  
„Die Abschlussrede der Direktorin ist um halb neun, danach treffen wir uns wie verabredet. Außer du willst dann noch länger bleiben, und dir die Anekdoten deiner Klasse anhören ...“

Als Derek seinen Kopf schüttelte und ihm antworten wollte, kam Yukimura zu ihnen herüber. Derek nickte nur, gab Stiles zu verstehen, dass er ihn verstanden hat.   
Aber er würde sicherlich nicht länger bleiben wollen.  
Nun da er jetzt noch einpaar Stunden hatte, die er ohne Stiles verbringen musste, konnte er sich auch mit den Anderen amüsieren.

 

*

 

Draußen am anderen Ende der Schule, bei den Tribünen, hörte man nichts von der Abschlussfeier. Keine Musik, kein Gelächter. Alle waren am Ball und warteten darauf, ihre ehemaligen Lehrer und Lehrerinnen mit Anekdoten und Geschichten zu grillen. Vielleicht sollte er doch bleiben ... Andererseits kannte er zum Teil Ericas geplanten Auftritt. In etwa wollte sie auf der Bühne davon schwärmen, dass Stiles den Hotness-Score der Lehrer der Bacon High um mindestens das Doppelte angehoben hat. Und dass, es deshalb nicht mehr all zu peinlich war zu sagen, dass man von der Beacon high war ... Derek konnte ihr in allen Punkten nur zustimmen, aber er wusste, dass das Stiles unangenehm wäre ...   
Und Derek war so einaufopfernder Freund, dass er das nicht zulassen konnte, und deshalb mussten sie von dem Schulgelände verschwinden, und zu Stiles nach Hause fahren ... Ja, er handelte uneigennützig, kein Hintergedanke oder Ähnliches.

Gerade als er sein Handy herausholte, um Stiles eine Nachricht zu schicken, sah er ihn aus dem Augenwinkel auf ihn zu schleichen.   
Stiles küsste ihn zur Begrüßung. Eine kurze Berührung der Lippen. Überraschung ließ Derek für einige Sekunden nur blinzeln. Er leckte sich schnell über die Lippen, jagte dem Kuss hinterher.

„Ich dachte, Schule sei tabu“, war das Erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Warum erinnerte ausgerechnet er Stiles an ihre Abmachung? Er hätte die Gelegenheit einfach nur nutzen sollen.  
Er konnte es nicht abstreiten: Das Verboten verführte ihn leicht.

„Du bist seit drei Tagen offiziell mit der Schule fertig, also ...“, sagte Stiles und schaute ihn etwas verunsichert an, als ob er etwas falsch gemacht hätte. 

„Stimmt“, die Prüfungsergebnisse hatte er auch schon. 

War natürlich kein ideales Ergebnis, aber der Schnitt reichte für seinen Studiengang aus. Außerdem hatte Derek das Privileg, dass er praktisch schon eine Firma besaß, auf seine Noten würde niemand achten. Er war der Chef - sollte er sich etwa selbst nicht in die Firma aufnehmen?  
In den letzten Wochen hat Derek trotzdem versucht, etwas rauszuhauen, aber natürlich war es schon zu spät. Stiles war dennoch so nett gewesen - er bot ihm an, beim Wiederholen zu helfen. Dabei konnte Derek sich noch genau daran erinnern, als Stiles ihm noch auf keinen Fall Nachhilfe geben wollte ... Das Beste an den Extra- Lerneinheiten war es, dass er mehr Zeit mit dem Lehrer verbringen konnte. Obwohl dieser ziemlich streng gewesen war:  
Rumgemacht haben sie erst, wenn Derek mit dem Stoff für den Tag durch war. Am Anfang hat Derek versucht zu mogeln, hat die Seiten nur überflogen, aber Stiles ließ es nicht durchgehen, und dann musste er wirklich alles lernen. Die Erinnerung daran brachte Derek zum Lächeln.

„Und hast du jemanden beim Alkohol-mixen erwischt?“

„Nein, niemanden“, antwortete Stiles lachend.   
Nervös fuhr er sich durch den Nacken, und schon fast schüchtern stellte er ihm die nächste Frage: „Sollen wir gehen?“

Wenn es nach Derek ginge, dann wären sie nicht mal hier gewesen, aber es gab noch eine Sache, die er vorher erledigen wollte. Außerdem war das Schul-Tabu sowieso von Stiles aufgehoben worden ...   
Er packte ihn an der Hand, und ohne auf dessen Proteste einzugehen, drängte er ihn hinter die Tribüne.

„Was machst - “, er konnte die Frage nicht zu Ende stellen. Derek zog Stiles Körper zu sich, und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Küssend verzogen sie sich, weiter in das Innere des Gehäuses. Umhüllt von der Dunkelheit hätte niemand auch nur erahnen können, was dort eben geschah.

Dereks Hände umschlangen Stiles Becken und er suchte sich einen Weg unter den cremigen Stoff. Er schob die hässliche Weste nach oben, Stiles schien das nicht mal zu merken. Half ihm sogar, das Teil über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Hab ich es dir schon gesagt? Du siehst verdammt heiß aus“, brachte Stiles hervor, bevor sein Mund wieder einer anderen Tätigkeit nachging.   
Er leckte über Dereks Unterlippe, drang in seine Mundhöhle, und forderte ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz. Derek stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Übernahm die Führung. Er dominierte den Kuss. Wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf, nach einem langen Winter, drängte er seine Beute gegen die Wand, und hielt sie mit seinem Körper gefangen. Keuchend lösten sie sich von einander. Schauten sich in die Augen, bis ihr Atem sich beruhigte.

„Du siehst selber echt ... Ich meine, ohne diese Weste, siehst du auch ziemlich heiß aus“, brachte er heraus.

Stiles kniff ihm in die Seite und schaute ihn gespielt empört an. Dabei hatte Derek doch beschlossen, ihn deswegen nicht mehr zu triezen, damit Stiles endlich die Teile ganz hinten im Schrank verstaute. Oder noch besser: Verbrannte.

„Das hier“, Derek machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung, „wollte ich schon immer mal ausprobieren.“

„Hinter der Tribüne rummachen?“

Derek nickte. Um genauer zu sein, seit er diesen Traum hatte, in dem er und Stiles, eben hier, es mit einander taten. Und dies war noch vor der Zeit, als sie zusammen kamen. Das erzählte er auch Stiles.

„Hm“, machte der Ältere und ein fieses Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht, bevor er eine unschuldige Miene aufsetzte.  
„Weißt du, was diese Fantasie noch besser machen würde?“, fragte er Derek, und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Derek hätte es ahnen sollen, dass das eine tückische Fangfrage war, und trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Du trägst dein Basketball -Trikot. Und ich trage ein Cheerleader Outfit – das würde es doch noch besser machen, oder?“, lasziv biss Stiles auf seine Unterlippe und genoss die Wirkung der Worte.

Dereks Augen weiteten sich, er vergaß, wie man atmete, sein Mund glich einer Wüste. Derek schluckte einige Male bevor er ein Unverständliches: „Wie? Ein was?“ hervorbrachte.

Dereks Fantasie malte ihm ein so ein obszönes Bild: Stiles in einem knappen Chearleader-Outfit. Bauchfrei. Kurzer Rock. Stiles der sich nach vorne bückte, Stoff, der nach oben rutschte. Gott, der Gedanke daran machte ihn verdammt an. Dereks Hose wurde enger. Das würde unbeschreiblich heiß aussehen. Er schluckte trocken.  
Derek hat sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, wie versaut Stiles war. Und ziemlich unverblümt. Das kam nach einer gewissen Zeit. Am Anfang war er eher behutsam, doch recht schnell gab er diese Vorsicht auf. Stiles wisperte Sachen in sein Ohr, die ihn in Sekunden steif machten.

„Was hältst du davon?“, fragte Stiles ihn unschuldig.

„Was ich davon halte?“, er hoffte sehnlichst, dass gerade Niemand seine Gedanken las, denn die Bilder die er sah, waren ... pornographisch.

„Ja.“

„Oh, Gott“, stöhnte Derek, „Ich glaube, ja, das würde mir gefallen.“

Stiles lachte.

„Dann nimm deine Tasche und lass uns endlich zu mir fahren.“

„Du hast ein Cheerleader-Outfit bei dir Zuhause?“, Derek fiel die Kinnlade herunter.   
Oh Gott, darauf war er jetzt nicht vorbereitet. Das würde so geil aussehen ... Eigentlich hatten sie was anderes geplant ... aber das wäre auch heiß. Derek stand vollkommen verloren vor Stiles. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er besser fand ... Sollten sie sich an ihr Vorhaben halten oder doch von ihren Plänen abweichen?

„Nein, ich mein, doch nur dass wir einfach zu mir fahren sollen“, lachte Stiles. Oh. Als er aber sein enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu: „Aber ich kann mich nach einem Cheerleader-Kostüme umsehen.“


End file.
